Aaron Livesy - Behind Closed Doors
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: A young Aaron Livesy in his own living hell. *Story contains violent abuse, just a warning before you read*
1. One Foot Wrong

-AARON LIVESY-

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"One Foot Wrong"

* * *

Fourteen and a half years and what a miserable excuse for a life it was so far. Aaron Livesy did not have any kind of relationship with his mother, he barely knew her he never wanted to know her. In fact when he visited the village of Emmerdale all those years ago on and off when he was younger he caused as much trouble as he could. Well, now...that was a huge regret because he could have been living there if he showed any interest in his mum and behaved; he could have been living there it was better than living on one of the run down shoddy council estates of Hotten with his dad Gordon Livesy.

Now for some reason the harsh darkened reality of his situation with his dad struck him hard, it confused him however because the reality of it all was staring him in the face and had been since the first time it happened he just never realised. He was scared and alone with no one to reach out to, no one to help him and he didn't dare run.

The wind howled outside, it was a dark stormy night and the heating wasn't on, Aaron shivered – yet another bill unpaid. Gordon was a drunk, he had been ever since his last girlfriend left him almost six months ago and a few weeks after that he went on the 'sick' and was only getting paid the basic allowance and the benefits they got were crap. Aaron knew this because he saw the letters displaying the amounts and he'd seen his dad's pay slip that got posted every month. He still had his job because he gave them a doctor's note every month explaining his depression.

Aaron tutted as he thought about it all, he wiped his eyes and sighed, his dad wasn't suffering depression, he was suffering from alcoholism and he should be fired and left to rot!

Aaron got up to his feet and crept along the floorboards to the door of his bedroom, he pulled the handle down slowly and opened the door and peaked out, the landing light was on but he couldn't hear him. He let out a breath of relief, he looked at the bathroom which was directly opposite and he made a move for it. He stopped suddenly when the boards creaked under his feet. He shut his eyes tight. Nothing would happen it would all go away. It never did.

"Aaron!" A drunken scream from Gordon came from the living room. Then the voice was closer as he stumbled up the stairs. "I told you to get to bed!" he glared at his son who was stood frozen, his eyes shut facing the floor.

"I-..." he swallowed.

"You what!" Gordon yelled.

"I-I needed the toilet" he explained quietly.

Gordon then reached out and pushed his son violently into the bathroom causing Aaron to hit his eyebrow off the edge of the door. "Go on then!" he growled.

Aaron closed his eyes and stood on the spot; he only moved his arm and swung the door shut behind him. Once the door hid him he turned and closed it properly and put the lock on the door despite hearing his dad retreat back down the stairs.

...

His school uniform was dishevelled, un-ironed and most of all hadn't even been washed. He sighed as he pulled the jumper down over his head. He stood in the bathroom and stared at his bruised forehead just above his eyebrow where he hit his head off the door during the night. He picked up his tub of hair gel and sighed some more, it was almost gone. He swiped the gel through his hair, if he couldn't look decent in the clothes he was wearing he at least tried to make an effort with his hair, an aspect of his appearance he had control over. He couldn't use the washer, what fourteen year old lad did? He depended on his dad for that, always had, but six months ago that seemed to all change.

Aaron left the bathroom and grabbed his school bag from his room and headed down stairs, the door to the living room was open and he walked in, the room was dull, the blinds were closed, they always were and the coffee table was littered with crumpled empty cans of lager, some were on the floor by the sofa aswell as vodka bottles and a few pizza boxes. The room stunk of lager and days old food. Aaron looked at his dad lying on the sofa. "Dad" he spoke quietly and Gordon mumbled. "I've got no hair gel left"

Gordon lifted himself up onto his elbow and frowned at Aaron, his head was throbbing and he felt ill. "Hair gel?" Gordon spat.

Aaron swallowed hard as he looked down at the old worn carpet. "Yeah" he said, it was almost a whisper but Gordon had heard him and Aaron looked up when he heard the sounds of coins jingling together.

Gordon pulled his hand out of his pocket and threw the few coins at Aaron. Aaron flinched and backed off slightly as the copper coins fell around him. Aaron knelt down and picked them up, he sighed and looked sad. "That's ten pence" he said quietly.

"Exactly!" Gordon spat and settled himself back down and closed his eyes.

Aaron shook his head and began to walk away. "But you can afford alcohol!" he called back as he quickened his pace and unlocked the door as quick as he could and ran out and ran down the street as fast as he could. When he left the estate he stopped and rested against a neatly cut hedge and got his breath. He shook his head and carried on now, walking calmly with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

As he walked through the school gates and down into the quad, other students purposely bumped into him as they passed and yelled abuse at him, all the while he kept his head down and didn't retaliate.

The morning had gone quickly, he ignored the whispers in his lessons about the smell coming from him, and he didn't smell it was the clothes. His reasoning anyway and he ignored the harsh words being hurled at him. He wanted to be invisible; no one could hurt him then. It was lunchtime and the quad was quieter while the majority of his school year had lunch in their respective house blocks, some still pottered around but he was out of the way sitting on the steps that were the length of the main hall, behind him was the long glass wall of windows occasionally halted by the doors of the hall.

He turned his head as Kyle sat beside him. He took a deep breath, he swallowed hard. Kyle, the boy he revelled in staring at while playing football, when he could get out of the house anyway. He frowned at him as he held out a sandwich wrapped in cling film. "What's this?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Well you aren't having dinner, and you don't have a packed lunch so there ya go..."

"I forgot to make one and my dad he uh, he hadn't been to the bank" Aaron looked away as he lied. His dad had no money to take out of the bank until his next lot of money went in and he had nothing in the house to make a sandwich with.

"Just take it mate, I grabbed something in the canteen" Kyle pulled a wary face and chuckled. "Wasn't meant too, the money was to get stuff for my mum for the tea..."

Aaron smiled slightly; sometimes he forgot how to do that – smile. "Thanks" he reached out and took the sandwich from him.

"The washers broke aswell" he mumbled as he un-wrapped the cling film. Another lie.

"I heard people talking about you" Kyle nodded. "Don't listen to them mate and the smell it's not too bad" Kyle shook his head and smiled at him.

Aaron smiled and bit into the sandwich.

Kyle looked on ahead as he rested his arms on the tops of his legs then he turned to Aaron who was clearly hungry. "What happened to your head?" Kyle asked as he noticed the harsh purple bruise.

"I tripped on the landing and hit it off the corner of the door" Aaron explained.

"Ouch, careful next time mate" Kyle chuckled as he stood up. "Oh got a game of footy later if you wanna come by and watch, even play if you like?"

Aaron looked up at him as he thought about it, his dad wouldn't be happy but he didn't care. "Yeah alright I'll come and watch, not playing though" he laughed. "Just on the green at home?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah yeah on the estate, see ya later mate"

Aaron smiled slightly as he watched him go.

...

School was over thankfully, but at the same time it was a new week, Monday was over but the rest of the week had to be endured and even then the weekend had to be endured also, he never had anything to look forward too. He walked home alone and stopped by the happy shopper store. Everyone shopped there where he lived, it was cheap enough, he took a breath and walked in, there were a few locals wandering the few aisles and they nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked down the first aisle he kept his hands in his pocket and scanned the shelves slowly.

"Oh hello love"

Aaron looked up at the familiar voice and smiled at Mrs. Robinson; she was elderly and lived next door to him and his dad. "Hi"

"Good day at school love?"

Aaron scrunched his face and shrugged. "It was alright" he sighed. "Boring"

Mrs. Robinson chuckled. "Boys" she chuckled and Aaron smiled back. "So what you buying then?"

"Erm, nothing really just fancied a look"

Mrs. Robinson nodded. "Well then love I'll let you get on, this baskets getting heavy, see you later"

"Yeah see ya..." he told her and carried on walking down the aisle, nothing sparked his interest, not that he had any money to buy anything if something did. He rounded the corner and walked up the next aisle, the first few bays of shelves were filled with shampoos, conditioners, soaps, hairspray and deodorants for both sexes and then cheap tubs of hair gel including the one he used. He sighed and traced his finger along the shelf. He looked around, there was no staff on the floor and the cashier was preoccupied, he took a breath and quickly grabbed a tub and shoved it in his pocket, he remained calm and continued looking as he was before so no one thought anything untoward had happened, he looked around the next aisle and walked to the door he entered through and left. He walked up the street for a few metres and rounded a corner onto the estate and let out a shaky breath. He'd never shoplifted before. He looked around when he heard yelling and he continued walking until he reached the green where the lads were playing football, he sat on the top of a slight hill that sloped down onto the green. He dreaded going home but for now he was okay, quite happy to watch the lads playing football.

When he watched Kyle, he was fascinated and he could feel his heart quicken, he didn't know what it meant, or maybe he did but he couldn't think about that, he swallowed hard and shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd heard other dads and his own using choice words to describe gays or the more appropriate term, homosexuals; Aaron feared he was in fact that, gay but as young as he was? He shook his head, he hated the idea he was straight.

...

It was dark when he pushed open the front door; the other lads had gone home too as he left the green. He took a breath and his dad appeared in the passageway, leaning against the wall, drunk as usual. "School ended hours ago, it's after eight o clock..."

"I was with some mates" Aaron explained, keeping his gaze away from his dad.

"Mates?" Gordon laughed. "You don't have any mates, who'd want to be your mate anyway! Pathetic" he took a breath and wiped his brow. "There's some soup in the kitchen"

Oh wow, the joys of soup. Aaron flicked up his eyebrows. "Great" he mumbled and walked along the passageway, passed his dad and walked into the kitchen and saw a bowl set out waiting. He picked it up and put it into the microwave for a few minutes then took out the hair gel from his pocket and hid it on top of the fridge.

Aaron then turned and walked back along to the stairs to head up to his room to get changed out of his uniform. But a firm grip pulled him back as he stepped onto the first stair. He fell back into his dad's chest and then his hand gripped tightly around his neck and flung him onto the floor, hitting the wall in the process. Second later he screamed out loudly as Gordon loomed over him kicking him to shreds, his stomach, his legs his chest, his face anywhere he wanted.

Aaron cried loudly as his body was brutally under assault. He should have been used to this now but every time he either cried or endured it silently. The next thing he knew he was being pulled up and held against the wall. "Think I'd forgotten your smart jibe at me this morning hmm?" he screamed in his face.

"No" Aaron wept. "I-I just wanted a pound, it's not expensive, the gel it's not" he shook his head, his breath hitching as he spoke. "I don't use the expensive stuff" he cried. "Please don't hurt me again"

Gordon shook him and flung his fist into his son's face, blood instantly poured from his nose and he punched once more knocking his head to the side. Aaron placed his hand onto his forehead and he felt his dad walking away and he slumped down the wall.

Hours later his dad was in bed, it was after midnight and Aaron was stood in the kitchen scrubbing his uniform in the sink full of soapy water, crying silently as he did so. He didn't want to be picked on anymore, he didn't even know if he was doing it right but surely it wouldn't smell, the soap smelt nice, he wanted his clothes to smell like that, not like they had done earlier that day.

His entire body hurt, when he'd showered a few hours before he could see the bruises forming on his naked body and his face was swollen and slowly turning and shade darker as more bruises formed there. He didn't know how he'd explain this, he knew to outsiders this happened often but he always covered it up, he'd have to again because on some twisted, unhinged level that man upstairs was his father.

* * *

TBC...


	2. I'm All You've Got!

-AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"I'm All You've Got!"

* * *

Aaron woke up in agony the following morning, he felt like his body would snap if he moved he was so stiff and the pain was unbelievable. He pushed himself up and looked at his uniform that he'd left hanging in his room to dry and he smiled. He slowly got out of bed and stood up and began walking but he quickly became aware of the sharp pain shooting down his leg from his waist, he had no choice but to limp. He reached out and touched his uniform and it was dry and in that second he felt quite proud of himself.

He left the bathroom after getting dressed, brushing his teeth and doing his hair with the stolen gel. He hated doing it but he needed it. He walked down the stairs quietly and stepped into the living room, the place was in an even worse state than it was the day before, he frowned, his dad wasn't there and he wasn't in bed either, his room door was wide open so he saw it was empty as soon as he walked out of his room. Aaron smiled slightly. _Thank God _he thought and he checked the clock on the mantel piece, he had some time and he walked into the kitchen and looked under the sink and pulled out a roll of black bin liners. He ripped one off and opened it up and began walking through the house picking up rubbish, the living room was the worst, all the cans, bottles and pizza boxes had been collecting for god knows how long. Aaron had cleaned up before, the last time his father wasn't in the house, when he thought back it had been about two or three months ago, this rubbish hadn't been lying that long but it might aswell have been, it stunk. As he left a clear trail behind him he stopped at the window and opened the blinds and the window, the smell of fresh air in this house was something unusual, well down there anyway Aaron always had his bedroom window open.

A little while later the house was in a much cleaner state, he'd dust and hoover when he got home, he grumbled as he thought about it, but no one else was going to do it. _Might tackle the washer too _he thought with a chuckle, but in a way he was serious, with his dad the way he was he had to do things for himself even if it meant getting a kicking. It seemed all he had to do lately was breathe.

His dad was apparently so heartbroken because his last girlfriend left him because Aaron was too much to deal with; his dad blamed him and so began the alcohol and the beatings. He was too young to try and fight him off; he was scared that if he tried he'd be killed in his rage.

As he limped to school Aaron realised he was in high spirits and it was because his dad wasn't in when he surfaced downstairs and it didn't even occur to him to wonder if he was ok or where he was, he simply did not care, he could be dead for all Aaron knew and he wished he was.

As he walked into his maths class the teacher and the rest of the class fell silent when they saw the state of him. His teacher, a young, thin tall woman with blonde hair done up in a bun, wearing a long respectable skirt and a white shirt with a black jumper over it stepped over to him, her eyebrow raised and Aaron scrunched up his nose at her. "You're late" her tone was stern.

Aaron shrugged. "So"

"Erm excuse me?"

"It's only maths, it's shit you and the other teachers don't help me anyway, I'm just a statistic on a piece of paper for you"

Ms Steele raised her eyebrows at him. "This is not the Aaron Livesy I know" she said quietly.

Aaron looked at her and shrugged. "Say hello to the new Aaron, I'll sit down now and listen to your crap" he grinned and walked over to his seat and his classmates obviously heard the conversation and were laughing and seemed to be impressed by his behaviour.

Ms Steele was flustered, she would deal with him later and she returned to the white board and continued with her lesson.

Thirty minutes later Aaron was slowly walking out of the class surrounded by other pupils, new found friends because of his behaviour, how crazy was that? "Aaron!"

"Ohhh someone's in trouble!" Luke teased and the rest of the group laughed as they left Aaron behind, he stood leaning against the periodic table that was stuck onto the wall behind him. He looked at her as she closed the door of the classroom and he let out a sigh. "Sigh all you want Aaron won't stop me giving you a detention, no three actually..."

Aaron raised his eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, one for your lateness, the second for your attitude and three for your swearing and sheer disrespect of me!" she finished with a raised voice.

Aaron simply shrugged.

"Your classmates play up Aaron and I can deal with that but what I got from you today was disgusting!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Aaron yelled back. "I don't give a shit if my attitude was disgusting, this is the way I' am, and if I don't like anything you say then I'm going to make sure you know..."

Ms Steele stood straight and looked down at him, calming herself down without showing it and without giving away the fact he had riled her. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Aaron scrunched his face. "What?" he snapped.

"The bruises Aaron"

"I got jumped on my way home last night"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Really!"

Ms Steele sighed and handed him the detention slip, Aaron examined it, an hour and a half after school the following day. "Off you go" she told him

Aaron sniggered as he walked to the door and as he left he ripped up the slip and noticed Luke waiting, he'd been listening in. He threw the torn pieces into the classroom and left quickly.

...

Lunchtime arrived slowly and Aaron was sat alone at the steps outside the main hall once again, without having anything to eat. He didn't care he had soup to look forward to at tea time anyway.

Aaron grumbled as he saw Simon Whittaker approaching followed by his two cronies at his side. He rolled his eyes and got up to walk away.

"Oh oh, nah not so fast Livesy" Simon grinned. Aaron never took any comfort in that grin, it was misleading.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd let you know my dad saw yours this morning walking into one of the strip clubs in town, we all laughed over it at breakfast, I mean to think businesses open that early for scum like your dad"

Aaron sighed and clenched his jaw and he looked away to ignore him. "And what was your dad doing in town so early? Fancy a bit did he?" Aaron shot back and glared back at him.

"I'd watch what you're saying Livesy, your already beaten I don't think you'd be able to walk if you got one off me..." Simon stepped closer. "Everyone talks about you ya know, the poor little boy stuck with his alcoholic dad, no mother in sight, and well" he snorted. "I'm not surprised, good job she did a runner eh boys?" he looked at his mates beside him and they nodded with a grin. "Apparently words around that you're a Dingle" Simon continued and Aaron glared at him, he knew his family were quite well known. "You don't look like one"

Aaron frowned. "Sorry? Did I miss something? I didn't realise the Dingles had a look" he countered.

"Oh no, no I'm wrong you do - a tramp just like the rest of them..."

By now a crowd had gathered around them and Aaron lunged towards Simon and began to punch and kick anywhere he could manage, the two sidekicks backed off, Aaron knew they would and it was just him and Simon fighting, it took a few hits before Simon was able to hit back and while it hurt his already sore face he was loving it. For once being able to expel his anger. Shouting and people egging whoever they supported filled the air.

"Woah, woah!" came a voice and within seconds Aaron and Simon were being separated, dragged away to a safe distance by two six formers.

"GET OFF!" Aaron screamed as he tore himself away from the arms of the older lad. He calmed instantly and the deep dark chocolate brown eyes stared back at his, the curly hair was different, it wasn't common to see that, not with his classmates anyway.

"It's alright, calm down..." the lad held his hands up. "We didn't want the teachers getting involved, thought we'd step in"

"Why?" Aaron spat. "You six formers think we're all scum, look down at us like were shit you just stepped in"

He sighed. "Are you alright? Come on let's get that blood cleaned up" he stepped forward but Aaron flinched away.

"Don't you dare touch me! I'm going over to the steps and I don't want anyone to touch me!" Aaron's breath was almost depleted and he calmed himself, taking deep breaths as he turned back and walked to the steps.

The six former looked over at his mate and shrugged his shoulders and he walked over to him. "Did our best, but there's no way the teachers will have missed that"

"Definitely not but that lad with the shaved head..." he shuddered. "The look in his eyes, he was so scared"

"Can't help them all Jackson"

Jackson sighed and nodded. "I don't usually want too but something was really wrong"

"Oh come on! He's in what year nine, ten? He's a kid, probably thinks the entire world is against him"

"You're so heartless Dan, you do know that don't ya?" Jackson asked quickly.

Dan simply looked at him and chuckled as they headed down to the sixth form block.

...

Aaron hated physical education because he had to change in front of everyone, not because of his body, no Aaron liked his body, he was flat and had some slight definition that needed work on to improve, no it was the bruises on his body that caused him to hate it.

A long time ago his other major reason for hating this lesson was because he used to become erect in the process, while watching the other lads undressing, and the teacher, well he was just mesmerizing, it confused him a lot.

But since his abuse began his mind didn't concentrate on that so much anymore, it became about being scared of the looks, the questions, too scared of the teachers getting involved and he'd become too withdrawn to face them, and despite his antics in maths and the fight earlier he was still withdrawn, maybe in some strange way he was crying out for help.

"Get changed into your kit Livesy" the deep manly voice of Mr Newport echoed through the changing room as he stood a few metres away.

Aaron sighed and turned around. Not today. He wasn't doing it today. He sat down on the wooden bench that was attached to the walls all around the room. He folded his arms and looked at the chiseled, stubbly face of his teacher. "I'm not well, I can't today"

"But you were well enough to fight at lunch? Your name keeps popping up today Aaron, first maths, then science, the teachers just love you"

"Well what can I say?" Aaron grinned. "And I'm not too well because of the fight" he frowned, was he thick or something?

"You sure it isn't because it's rugby today?" Newport asked, he was aware Aaron hated it.

"Too manly for ya?" Luke joked around across the room from him but Aaron didn't see the funny side, it had indeed hit a nerve and he stood up. "What did you say!" Aaron called to him but the teacher placed his hand out in front of Aaron telling him he wouldn't get far if he tried anything.

"Oh oh oh! Backs against the wall Aaron's about!" Scott chirped in.

"Alright!" Mr. Newport yelled. "Calm it lads now and get outside! Start warming up" he told them as Aaron sat back down, wincing in pain in the process.

The banter stopped and everyone left the changing rooms and Newport knelt down in front of him. "Aaron, mate"

"You're not my mate" Aaron spoke quietly, his tone very flat.

"You were in a state before the fight today, what's going on?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nothing's going on" he replied as his stomach loudly grumbled and he looked away.

"Had any lunch?"

Aaron chewed his lip and shook his head again.

"Why not?"

"Forgot my money"

"But you normally have packed lunch"

"What is this?" Aaron snapped as he glared at him. "My dad's going shopping today alright, fuck sake!" he sighed and flung himself into the wall behind and folded his arms.

"Aaron!" a look of concern washed over his face. "What's got into you?"

"You have and everyone else who thinks it's okay to stick their noses in where it's not wanted"

"Aaron, we are your teachers and we have a responsibility to you when you're under our supervision"

"Responsibility? Supervision? What's that?" Aaron snapped and got to his feet and left the changing room.

"Aaron!" Newport called but it was ignored, he had another twenty odd lads to teach, Aaron regretfully would have to wait.

...

_Fuck this _he thought and despite the pain and with gritted teeth he climbed the spiked fence and jumped over it. He was free! Finally!

"Aaron!" Kyle's voice called out and Aaron turned to see him on the other side of the fence. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Why you out of class?"

"Passing on a message...Look, mate I know you've had a horrible day but this isn't the way you know"

"What is the way Kyle? My grades are shit anyway, teachers don't care" well Newport did, but he wasn't getting into that now. "I'm better off out of here"

Kyle sighed. "I'm coming round yours later and you're going to tell me what's going on"

"You coming round to my house?" he frowned at him. "Why would you wanna be seen with me?"

"Because believe it or not I'm your mate and something's wrong and I know what you're dads like, those things you said the other day they were all lies, he's either never there or too drunk to care"

"You don't know the half of it" Aaron told him quietly.

"Well you can tell me later then, and no buts, I'll be there after school" Kyle sighed. "If anyone asks you're ill"

"Tell them what you want mate past caring, they could expe-"

"Yeah yeah I hear ya, go on before someone sees"

"See you later then" he had no choice in the matter, he knew Kyle and if he said he was doing something, he most certainly would. Aaron left swiftly and returned home to an empty house, the way he'd left it that morning.

...

Aaron was aware of a voice as he began to wake.

"Aaron! Mate..." Kyle called out as he stood in the doorway of Aaron's bedroom.

Aaron opened his eyes and leant up onto his elbow, he lay on top of his bed, still in his uniform. "Kyle?" he asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"Just gone four, I was knocking for ages, no one answered so I tried the door, your dads not in"

"I know" Aaron nodded as he pushed himself up and sat crossed legged on the bed. "Come in then" he told him and Kyle quickly walked in and sat beside him.

"Listen sorry about earlier, it was just a bad day and I dunno what I was doing...everything hurts..." he chuckled.

"Yeah, Luke told me he heard you telling Ms Steele that you got jumped on"

Aaron nodded. "You should see the state of them" he chuckled and Kyle nudged him. "Kyle..." Aaron said quietly.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah" unbeknownst to Aaron Kyle's heart was pounding; he too reveled in catching a glance at Aaron, or a stare if he could manage it without being found out.

Aaron cocked his head to the side and licked his lips as he thought about what he was going to say. "I-I like you" there was no other way to say it and Aaron instantly looked at him to gauge his reaction, there was only a smile creeping onto Kyle's lips. "Well?"

"Define like Aaron"

"I like you to the point it's probably not anywhere near like actually...I think about you a lot...you playing football...those legs..." Aaron swallowed hard. "I dunno what it means I'm so confused"

Kyle nodded. "And you're behavior it's because of this, because you think you might be gay?"

Aaron nodded and lowered his head, it was partially true.

"Well got news for ya mate because I' am"

Aaron looked up in surprise. "I thought you were gunna beat me up!" he let out a sigh of relief.

"I think you've had enough of that for one day, I wouldn't do that anyway, I'm not like the others you know that...why you so shocked?"

Aaron shrugged. "Because all I ever hear is people talking about gays horribly and I agree if I'm honest, it's wrong but people being horrible about it and openly being negative it shouldn't happen, it's not fair on those who are, it's just a way of life now" Aaron shrugged. "Probably always has been but quietly..."

"A homophobic gay? Who'd have thought it?" Kyle smirked.

"I might be gay, I didn't say I was" Aaron snapped.

"Well you either are or you're not"

Aaron sighed and didn't reply. "You gunna tell anyone?"

"What that you like me like that? No, that will stay between us. I like you too Aaron"

"Why?" Aaron couldn't believe it and he looked at him desperately searching for an answer, how could anyone possibly like him.

"Because you're fit" Kyle smirked and it got a chuckle out of Aaron. "Although the state of you right now..."

"Yeah" Aaron nodded. "They'll fade"

"You got any pain killers?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Surprise, you don't have much around here do ya?"

"Well when we're basically living on nothing..."

Kyle sighed. "More like he wastes it on booze...we should nick some you know have some fun"

"Kyle" Aaron laughed. "I'm a bad influence on you, your one of the good ones"

Kyle placed his hand down on Aaron's absently without thinking about it. "So...we have to be allowed a bit of fun every now and then"

Aaron thought about it but it didn't take long before he grinned and agreed.

"Come on then, let's see what he's got around and then we'll bugger off somewhere cause to be honest, your dad scares the shit out of me and if he catches us I'd rather still be able to breathe..." Kyle told him as he began to get off the bed.

"Oh erm..." Aaron swallowed hard, consequences, he'd suffer them. "Nah, you're alright...maybe another time"

"Ahh come on mate"

"Nah you're alright" he replied nervously.

"Please" Kyle pleaded.

"I said no...Kyle...please leave it"

Kyle sighed and slumped down on the bed. "Wanna watch telly then?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Fuse is fucked, don't have any others" he lied, the electric had been cut off. _Cold soup for tea yum._ He rolled his eyes.

"Well we'll take one out of something else"

"Nah, he'll kick off"

Kyle frowned. What the hell was going on in this house?

"So you're just gunna sit here in silence?"

"That sums it up yeah"

"And when's your dad due back?"

Aaron shrugged. "No idea"

"Well I'm not going to leave you by yourself mate"

"Don't worry I'm used to it, trust me" he put on a smile. "I can look after myself"

Kyle stayed for a few more hours before he had to be getting home. Aaron took a cold shower and he decided against having to eat cold soup so he simply got in bed. The next thing he knew it was pitch black outside and he heard the door closing and his dad trying to turn the lights on, he flicked the switch several times before Aaron heard him cursing loudly, then he stomped up the stairs.

Aaron held his breath and pulled the duvet up past his nose and watched in the dark. As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness he saw his bedroom door swing open, it was silent for a few seconds and then his dad spoke. "I dunno if you're awake or not" Aaron watched his dark outline sway from side to side. "But I just want you to know that I wish you had never been born, I wish you weren't mine and I wish Chas just took you away with her, you ruin everything you touch, and you ruined my life...everyone you know disappears! It's just a matter of time before you ruin your life" he became angry and then began to laugh. "Your mum, where is she Aaron eh? Gone that's where and I'm all you've got, lucky you..." he spoke nastily and wandered away to his room.

Aaron kept his eyes shut tight as tears seeped from them. He let out a shaky breath as he cried silently. He really wanted his mum, why did she have to leave? But more importantly why couldn't he have been nicer when he visited her? Why couldn't he have tried?

Things could have been so different if he had.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Are There Really Angels?

AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Are There Really Angels?"

* * *

Aaron showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed and left the bathroom, he frowned when he smelt bacon from downstairs they rarely ever had bacon. He walked across the landing and looked over the railing and saw that the living room was light, he pouted as he thought. He stepped down the stairs quietly.

In the kitchen Gordon heard him moving around while tending to the sizzling bacon. He heard the stairs creak and he stepped away out of the kitchen still holding the spatula. "Aaron" he called out.

Aaron's eyes widened and he turned back quickly but Gordon had seen him.

"Ahh come on son please"

Aaron stopped and turned around and walked down the stairs with his head lowered.

"I've paid the bills, fridge and freezer is full, went out first thing to do a big shop" he smiled slightly, he was aware his relationship with his son was hanging by a thread. "Tidied round aswell"

Aaron then looked up at him and nodded.

"Talk to me" Gordon told him gently as Aaron rounded the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm okay" he replied equally as quiet as he began to walk along the passageway to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a strained affair for both of them, it was unknown territory and the silence was frustrating, Aaron ate while keeping his eyes off his dad who was sat opposite on the small table. When he'd finished Aaron washed his plate in the sink and stood looking out at their messy, abandoned back garden. "I was awake last night" he began.

Gordon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember what you said?" Aaron turned in his direction slightly.

"No" Gordon shook his head.

Aaron shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I better get to school" he quickly grabbed his bag from the floor and left through the back door.

"Aaron!" Gordon called after him but he was too late. Gordon sighed, he had a pretty good idea what he'd said and he meant it at times.

...

When Aaron left home each morning he turned into an individual in his own right he became a troublemaker, a loud mouthed abusive youth, he just changed instantly and he didn't know why.

Aaron pushed through the crowds on his way to his first class, not caring who they were whether they were looked upon as been harder, tougher, older, and younger, girls, other lads; he did not care because nobody could hurt him there.

"Oi!"

Aaron turned as he walked and shot a look, and then bumped into someone else.

"Ignorant!" another shouted.

"Go fuck yourself!" Aaron shot back.

Then another, this one challenged him and Aaron looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's my girlfriend you nearly knocked over"

The other lad was considerably taller than him and he shrugged at him. "She's your girlfriend?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah problem?"

Aaron pulled a wary face. "Lucky you" he shot back and continued walking but the lad grabbed him by the shoulder and Aaron defensively swung round and lamped him one. "Don't touch me ever again!" he spat angrily and then he carried on walking to class.

As he walked around the corner of one of the many separate buildings on the grounds he saw some rebellious students who rarely went to class, he saw one of them peaking round the corner from the far side of the building he was about to enter. He stopped, looked in the window of his class but decided to walk over to them instead.

When he stood in front of the group of five, three boys, two girls they jumped startled by his presence. "What do you want Livesy?" Melissa asked as she blew out smoke from a cigarette. Everyone knew everyone in the school probably because everyone's parents knew each other and they all lived relatively close aswell.

"One of those" he nodded to the cigarette and they all laughed.

"Yeah right" Stuart replied, one of the taller members of the group.

"I'm being serious" Aaron told them as he pushed through to also hide himself behind the concrete building.

"You aren't getting one" Kai told him.

"Well if you don't give me one then I'll go in there and tell them you're all skiving, so it's up to you really" Aaron shrugged.

Lucy chuckled nervously and looked at the rest of the group. Jason sighed and nodded. "Go on then" he opened his packet and gave him two.

"Cheers" he smiled and walked off. He couldn't be bothered with class now he made his way onto the school fields, past the running track and walked into an area of trees that would shield him. He sat down and leaned against one. He put his bag in between his legs, opened it up and rooted around the bottom of his bag and pulled out the lighter eventually, he always kept one he had an obsession with burning pieces of paper and bits of wood a while back.

He placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it; he rested his head back against the tree as he smoked.

...

It was lunchtime before anyone saw him again, Aaron left one of the house blocks as he pulled out his sandwich from his bag and Kyle ran up to him. "Where the hell have you been?" he looked panicked and worried.

Aaron shrugged. "Couldn't be bothered" he told him as he munched on his sandwich.

"So you skived?" he couldn't believe it.

Aaron nodded. "Why?"

"Because you're in serious trouble Aaron"

"Do I look like I care?"

"No, that's what worries me"

Aaron sighed. "Stop being a Mary Anne, just because you like me doesn't give you the right to be like you are"

Kyle stood straight and looked at him. "I'm just being a mate; it's got nothing to do with what we talked about last night"

Aaron eyed him. "So who's looking for me then?"

"Mr Green, you skipped art this morning, and Newport, you skipped p.e oh and Mrs Bowen..." Kyle nodded. "Yeah the deputy head Aaron"

Aaron scowled. "Oh so what I hit some lad, big deal, fucking nancy running off and telling the teachers"

"Erm...excuse me?"

"What?"

"Your choice of words that's what"

Aaron realised his error and swallowed hard. "Sorry, didn't think"

"No! You never do, do ya?" Kyle spoke angrily. "You're changing and I don't like it!"

A surge of anger ripped through him "Good!" he shouted in his face and walked off.

Kyle watched him leave without saying another word.

...

After dinner Aaron was sat in his tutor room which was an I.T room, the tables were set out in a rectangle in the centre of the room; desks lined the walls with sufficient computers placed on them around the room. Aaron sat at the bottom of the room, he always did, he had a clear view of everyone that way, and his tutor sat at the desk at the top. Mr. Kemp he was called, probably nearly fifty, he always wore a suit and a neatly trimmed goaty aswell as glasses, they never got on.

It was registration and all he had to do was call out when his name was read off the list. He was sat next to Kyle and the atmosphere between them was frosty. Kyle leaned in a few seconds later. "You've been smoking" he said quietly.

"And?" Aaron retorted sharply.

"Muppet"

"You're the muppet"

"No, I mean it, you really are a muppet"

"And you're a goody two shoes all of a sudden are ya!"

"Livesy!" Kemp yelled. "Shut it!" he told him as the door to the room opened and the headmaster walked in.

"Is he here?" Mr. Jones asked

Kemp nodded and looked down the room at him.

Jones sighed. "Aaron, come with me"

"Why?" Aaron scowled.

His other classmates began to stare and talk amongst themselves about him, it was obvious.

"Because I said so, move it!" Jones glared and held open the door as Aaron shoved his seat back angrily causing it to topple back as he stood and he walked along the line of desks and other students and left the classroom through the door, he heard the clip clop of the headmaster's shoes behind him on the hard floor.

"Where am I going?" he spat.

"My office"

"Why?"

"Because we need to have a chat don't you think?"

"No, not really"

"Tough, move it"

...

The room was boring, a window let light in behind the wooden desk and shelving units lined the walls which were filled with folders, Jones had a few pictures up to make it feel more relaxing but they didn't serve their intended purpose, not for Aaron anyway. He hated the headmaster and right now he hated everyone.

"Wanna tell me what happened this morning?" Jones asked.

"You already know so why you asking me?" Aaron snapped.

"Alright, alright" Jones sighed. "Why did you punch him?"

"Because he touched me"

"And that's a valid reason to punch someone is it?"

"In my book it is yeah"

"And you think I'm going to tolerate behaviour like that in my school?"

Aaron shrugged.

"Well I won't Aaron..." he stopped and took a breath "Teachers and students are talking about you, I mean your names always popped up in staff meetings but never like this, truancy, swearing, attitude, aggression...wanna tell me why?"

Aaron shrugged again as he fiddled with the bottom of his hoody, his head was down and he intended on keeping it that way.

Jones reached into his drawer and threw d a few sheets of paper. "For the rest of the day you're going to sit in here at the desk over there and write about your life, why you think it's important and what you want out of it, what mistakes you think you've made, what you could do to correct them"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'm not a writer"

"You don't have to be but if you don't it'll be a very boring afternoon because you're not moving out of this room until Mr. Newport comes to collect you at the end of the day"

"But my detention isn't with him"

"It is now"

"Oh wow, an hour and a half with muscle man..." he sighed.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about it" he placed a pen down. "There you go, take them and get over there, I'll decide what I'm going to do about you in the mean time"

Aaron stood and dragged the pen and paper off the desk and walked over to the other desk slowly. "Aaron..." Aaron stopped and turned to face the headmaster. "What happened to you?"

"I got beat up"

"You have to be more careful"

"Doubt that'll happen" he told him quietly as he walked and sat down at the small desk. Breakfast was a fluke, his dad wasn't going to have changed overnight, no, and he'd still be his punch bag. Nothing he could do about it.

He picked up the pen and put it to paper, he might aswell he thought, nothing else better to do, but once he started he found himself unable to stop, and at times he had to look away cause he could feel himself tearing up. He was being open about a lot of stuff, but not his dad, no one could know about that.

...

A few hours later Aaron sat quietly waiting to be collected by his p.e teacher for detention, his paper had been taken from him and the headmaster was reading it, occasionally glancing up at him. Aaron felt nervous like he was being judged and scrutinised just by him reading his words, his thoughts and feelings.

When Jones placed the paper down Aaron swallowed hard. "That was...very..." he searched for the word. "Raw"

Aaron just nodded.

"And you're confusion regarding sexuality..."

"Oh please I-I don't want to talk about it"

Jones nodded. "But if you do there are people here you can talk too, I know all you kids just think were just here to do a job and get paid, and some teachers are like that I'll admit but not all of them, if you give us a chance we could help you"

Aaron looked away, no one could help him!

"And your mother..."

Aaron closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"When did you last see her?"

"Ages ago, years I think"

Jones nodded.

"And it's just you and your dad?"

"Yes" he hissed. "It's all written down, you've just read it, you know it is, you know we're poor"

Jones nodded. "Alright, yeah I do..."

Aaron was saved by the bell when there was a knock on the door and it was instantly opened and Mr. Newport walked in. Aaron stood up.

"Just wait outside for a second Aaron I need a word with the head" Newport said and Aaron nodded, and walked outside and waited.

When the door closed Newport spoke again and he smirked. "Bet that was fun"

Jones nodded seemingly deep in thought. "He just wants help"

Newport frowned.

"He hasn't said that exactly" Jones continued and handed him the piece of paper. Newport took it. "What's this?"

"Just have a read; I wasn't expecting it...I've known you for many years John and I think you could help him"

John sat down opposite Jones and began reading.

...

A while later Aaron and Mr. Newport were walking the very edges of the school fields.

"Not what I was expecting from detention"

Newport nodded. "Yeah well" he sighed. "I didn't like the idea of being cooped up in a classroom, this is my domain...I know it" he turned and smiled.

Aaron nodded. "You read it?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "Wouldn't have expected that coming from you eh?"

Aaron smiled and shrugged. "Just came out"

"I understand and if you ever wanna talk Aaron, I'll make time"

Ah, so Newport was one of those teachers the head had talked about. "Why do you wanna help?"

"I don't know if I can help but I can listen...me and you see Aaron have very similar upbringings"

"You didn't see your mum either?"

"No, for me it was my dad"

"Oh...err, sorry"

Newport chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine"

"It's just" Aaron sighed.

"Take your time"

"Nearly every other kid on the estate has a mam and a dad and it's not fair"

"It's not your fault you know"

Aaron just looked at him. "You read that paper, I was horrible to her, and I'm not surprised she doesn't want me"

"Aaron you were just a kid, you still are...I said this was my domain, I know it, and its safe...where is your domain?"

Aaron thought about it for a couple of seconds. "My room"

"Why?"

"Because it's mine...no one can get me there" his dad hadn't laid a finger on him in there, not yet anyway, so it still was his.

Newport nodded. "Who wants to get you?"

"Err...dunno, just anyone"

Newport stopped walking and looked at him. Aaron stopped a metre or so ahead and turned back to see the cogs turning in his mind. "What?"

Newport smiled and shook his head. He looked at Aaron and carried on walking. "Nothing..." he thought some more.

...

Winter nights had well and truly set in, it was dark and cold and by the time he set foot in the door he was freezing. Normality hit him immediately; his dad was sat on the stairs, his expression angry. "Where have you been? I cooked tea!"

"I had detention" Aaron replied quietly.

"Erm why?" Gordon stood now.

"Bad behaviour, hitting" he explained as he looked at the floor.

"Hitting?" Gordon snapped.

Aaron swallowed hard and nodded and he looked up at him. "I-I won't do it again"

"Damn right you won't! You don't get to hit anyone!" he reached out and grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

Aaron instantly lowered himself to try and delay the inevitable. "I learned it from you!" Aaron screamed as he was being dragged.

Gordon just turned and glared at him and continued dragging him, once in the kitchen Gordon pulled him up and Aaron's eyes widened when he watched his dad reach for the steaming kettle, he began to sob. "No, please...please, I won't do it again...I won't" he sobbed, but they were lost to deaf ears and his body was pulled to the sink and Gordon tilted the kettle as he held down Aaron's arm.

Screams of pure agony filled the house seconds later.

Once the piping hot water had been poured over his arm, through the sheer agony he pulled his arm away sharply but Gordon grabbed it again. Aaron bared his teeth, he was sweating and his anger was at its limit, he pushed his dad away trying to release his grip but it tightened. "GET OFF ME!" he screamed and he yanked himself backwards but it still didn't work, both men were now struggling, one to become free and one to retain. Aaron grunted as he struggled and he began to kick now, and he kicked in the right place because his dad was knocked back. Aaron began to run, Gordon quickly grabbed a smashed beer bottle that he'd dropped earlier that day that lay on the bench waiting to be taken out to the bin and he flung it in Aaron's direction.

Aaron turned to see what was happening. He didn't see it coming he just felt and heard the smash against the side of his head. He fell against the wall, dazed for a few seconds but he recovered and he could feel the blood running down the side of his face.

"Tell anyone and you're dead!" The front door slammed. "Do you hear me!" Gordon breathed heavily; he was red in the face with anger. He hated that boy. Absolutely hated him!

Aaron ran until his legs couldn't carry him, when he looked around he realised he'd ran into the more posh end of the area. He didn't care, he needed to sit down, he felt sick and his arm was pulsating with pain and stinging, as for his head, it was banging, and the cut stung too.

It was a freezing cold night; there wasn't a cloud in the sky he pulled up his hood over his head as he shivered. He rolled down the sleeve over his arm gently but winced as the fabric touched his delicate skin.

A while later Aaron felt tired, and he felt his eyes close but they opened again at the sound of a voice. "Well, well...you're that lad I pulled away from a fight the other day?" Jackson asked as he stood over him.

Aaron sighed. "Just leave me alone"

Jackson frowned and knelt down in front of him. "You alright mate?"

"I'm not your mate" he spat.

"Come on, I'll walk you home"

"I'm not going back there"

"You could at least look at me mate"

Aaron didn't say anything and he slowly looked up, he kept his hood up, he hoped it was too dark for him to see the blood.

"You been crying?"

"Yeah" Aaron shakily replied.

"Right, come on...my mum's away for a few days, come to mine, once you're calmed down I'll take you back"

Aaron frowned. "I don't even know who you are"

"I'm Jackson Walsh and it looks like you need a mate"

"I have mates" Aaron spat.

"Where are they then?" This Jackson lad had a point. He'd pushed Kyle away he had to fix that. Aaron sighed and got to his feet.

"Aaron Livesy" he told him quietly and Jackson smiled. "Nice name...follow me"

Aaron followed behind Jackson leaving a gap between them. He was following a stranger to his home, was he out of his mind? Had to be better than going home...

* * *

TBC...


	4. Time Bomb

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Time Bomb"

* * *

_I don't even know why I came here. I close my eyes because the pain is unbearable. My arm was red raw when I last looked at it, was probably blistering. I shrug as I sit in this well...luxury I suppose; Jackson's home is clean, tidy, warm basically how a home should feel like, it has a drive and I'm guessing a big neat back garden. Jackson offered me help, I wouldn't take it from my teachers, why have I from him? The fact that he's sex on legs is probably clouding my judgement, I manage a smile but then he could be an axe murder for all I know but that right now is better than what I'm going though._

_I've still got my hood up because he'll see the real damage otherwise, I don't know why I'm worried, a part of me wants someone to know. I feel safe here, he feels safe, he's a six former and a few years older than me, isn't there better things he could be doing with his time? I dunno I just know I'm grateful despite the show I put on back there; my life is always a show. Sick of it. _

Jackson walked back into the living room with two hot mugs of tea and set them down on the table in front of the sofa Aaron was sat on. He smiled down at him slightly as he lowered himself down onto the sofa aswell.

"Thanks" Aaron replied quietly.

"No problem" Jackson told him as he reached out to the mug and picked it up.

Aaron carefully took a sip of the hot liquid and he closed his eyes and relaxed as it began to warm him through. "I'm sorry"

Jackson shook his head. "Why you sorry?"

Aaron shrugged. "Just am"

Jackson nodded. How did he deal with this? First of all he didn't really know him but he had seen Aaron around school since he started there four years ago. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Won't make for easy listening"

Jackson smirked. " I'm tougher than you probably imagine"

"I just got hurt that's all"

"Can I see?"

"Why do you wanna see?" Aaron asked.

"Because you might need a doctor and I'd hate myself if anything happened to you after I've brought you here"

Aaron sighed. "I'm not going to any doctor and you can't make me"

"I will if it's serious" and he meant it.

Aaron sighed again and closed his eyes tight. "A-are you gay or something because the only other person I know who cares is gay and I'm slowly pushing him away"

"Yeah I' am Aaron but that doesn't mean I can't be a right dickhead at times because I can" he let out a breath and let Aaron think for a second. "Being caring and nice isn't a trait of being gay it's just the way people can be and I'm guessing you don't get a lot of it?"

Aaron shook his head.

"What you hiding under that hood?"

Aaron didn't move or speak.

"Please Aaron I just want to help you"

With his unharmed arm Aaron raised it and pulled at the hoody, slowly revealing the extent of the damage to the side of his head, dried blood covered the side of his face and a bit of blood still seeped from the cut above his temple.

Jackson's eyes widened. "Bloody hell Aaron" he reached out to place his arm on his shoulder but Aaron flinched away causing him to jump back too.

"Don't touch me please" Aaron asked quietly as he closed his eyes, he felt tears and he let them flow. "Please don't touch me" he began to sob and then dropped his head in his hands.

Aaron had always been a troublemaker, but it had gotten worse lately, he'd always been the hard lad, however what Jackson was watching now was quite a contrast.

"Aaron" Jackson began softly. "I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do"

Aaron's breathing hitched and he nodded.

"Okay...I'm going to give you a hug alright, and then I'm going to clean you up. Trust me Aaron, I won't hurt you"

Aaron turned and looked up at him with tear filled, red puffy eyes and he nodded.

Jackson shuffled along the sofa closer to him, Aaron closed his eyes, he didn't want to panic, he wanted to stay there, and somehow he could trust him. Seconds later Aaron smelt his aftershave invading his senses and then his arms gently wrapped around him and Aaron completely relaxed into him and held on for dear life as another onslaught of tears erupted. All Jackson could do at the moment was hold him.

It took a while before Aaron calmed down. Jackson didn't need telling he knew there was more and he simply whispered. "Show me"

Aaron blew out a breath of air and nodded as he stood up. Aaron began to shake as he pulled his hoody up, grabbing his school jumper and un-tucked shirt aswell.

It was then that Jackson began to see the extensive bruises all at different stages of healing. Then he saw the red blistering burn he swallowed hard, he felt sick. Aaron dropped his clothes onto the sofa and he looked down at the floor, it was all out to see.

"Those bruises aren't from that fight"

Aaron shook his head as tears fell from his eyes. "No"

"Another fight"

Aaron blew out a breath. "No"

"What then and what happened to your arm?"

"I got beat up and got burned"

"You mean you _get _beaten up?" Jackson asked and Aaron sighed. "Why didn't you want to go home?"

Aaron closed his eyes cursing himself, why had he said he didn't want to go back there. "You already know"

Jackson nodded. "To the point I feel sick"

"Y-You can't tell anyone" Aaron sat back down. "P-please Jackson you can't, you can't please you can't" he began to sob as he pleaded, his sobs intensifying with each word.

"Aaron I have too"

"No" he wept. "No, no...He'll kill me" he cried hard and dropped his head in his hands and his shoulders jerked up and down as he cried.

"Alright..." Jackson placed his hand on his back and rubbed gently. "How long has this been going on?"

"Seven months" Aaron calmed when Jackson agreed to not telling anyone.

"What about your mum?"

Aaron shrugged. "It's just me and him"

Jackson nodded and pushed himself off the sofa. "Right, come with me Aaron, we have to sort that burn out, it's really serious you know that don't you?"

Aaron nodded and stood up and followed Jackson to the kitchen. "I've got some bandages but I need you to hold your arm under the tap, cold..." he nodded to him. "It'll hurt I won't lie Aaron"

Aaron let out a shaky breath and stepped over to the sink. "Thank you"

"Everything will be okay Aaron"

"Will it?" he asked as he turned the tap on.

Jackson nodded. "It has too" he turned and looked through the cupboards for the first aid box, his mum had one somewhere, he knew she did.

...

A while later Aaron was having a bath with his bandaged arm hanging over the edge. He found it difficult to clean himself but he managed and now he just sat there in the steaming soothing water. His eyes were fixed onto the set of taps in front of him, the cold one dripped every fifteen seconds, he watched it and counted the gap in between each drop. He was in a world of his own.

Jackson watched from the doorway, underneath all of the bruises he was a good looking lad, his type if he thought about it. _Poor kid_ he thought to himself and walked off to the spare bedroom, turned the radiator up on by the twist dial at the base of it and pulled the duvet back and put the bedside lamp on.

He himself jumped when his phone rang, it also pulled Aaron out of his thoughts. Jackson took it from his pockets and saw it was his mum, of course! She rang at the same time every night. He sighed and answered the call.

"_Hello darling, how is my beautiful boy today?"_

"Erm yeah fine, you?"

"_I'm fine, wish I was home though, this trip is really getting boring now, Auntie Polly won't leave me be, I mean I know we're on holiday together but give me some space!" she chuckled._

"Oh, right...err, well you know what she's like mum"

_She sighed. "Jackson"_

"Yeah?"

"_What's wrong? I can tell you know"_

"Nothing, just this art assignment, doing my head in"

"_Keep at it love you can do it"_

He was lying there was no art assignment. "Yeah I know when you back again?"

"_Sunday night, about nine, house better be tidy" she chuckled._

"It is" he chuckled.

"_Heard from your dad?" she asked._

"That's a bit of a stupid question isn't it?" he frowned. "He hasn't spoken to me in years, he's not going to start when you're away, he does not care if his gay son is home alone and to be honest I'm loving it so yeah, I'm gunna go now and party" he joked.

"_Yeah I know" Hazel sighed. "Anyway, if there is a party, spotless for Sunday and don't do anything I wouldn't do"_

"Not much left then is there?"

"_Hey behave cheeky" Hazel laughed. "Right I'll let you get on, I love you son"_

"Love you too, bye" the call cut off and Jackson put his phone back in his pocket and turned to walk out but stopped when Aaron was stood in the doorway a towel was wrapped around his waist. He swallowed hard, wow, definitely an attraction there, he couldn't Aaron was underage and well he just wasn't going there.

"I've erm, got some clothes of mine out for you if you want? I can put your uniform in the wash, clean them up a bit"

Aaron nodded and walked further into the room passed Jackson. "Thanks"

Jackson smiled a little and nodded too. "Right well, I'll go make us something to eat eh?"

"Jackson" Aaron said as he sat down on the bed. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, just come down when you're ready"

"I will"

Jackson headed back out of the room but Aaron called to him and he turned around to face him again.

Aaron took a breath and looked down at the floor. "Before when I asked if you were gay I wasn't being horrible or disrespectful"

"I know"

"I think I' am too" he told him and then looked up at him. "Gay I mean"

"I know what you meant, it makes a bit of sense" Jackson told him and Aaron gave him a confused look. "You're behaviour, aswell as dealing with the abuse and that, well it'll have been on your mind a lot, I bet you don't know which way you're going half the time"

Aaron chuckled slightly and shook his head and Jackson smiled at him. "Not really, no"

"Right see you downstairs in a few minutes, the clothes should fit if not they'll only be a bit big"

"It's alright, whatever's fine" he smiled and watched Jackson leave.

...

Aaron sat at the table with an empty plate in front of him, Jackson cooked him a burger and chips it had filled him nicely. The clothes he wore were jeans and a t-shirt, the jeans were a little longer on him and every time he walked they slipped underneath his feet, but the t-shirt was fine. "I-I didn't mean too but I heard some of the phone call"

"Oh it was my mum"

Aaron nodded. "I heard a bit about your dad, you don't see him?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nah, don't get on"

"How come?"

"Because I'm gay"

"Oh"

"Yeah" Jackson chuckled. "Hates the idea of it, sex with another man, loving another man" Jackson shrugged. "I'm over it now, I'm just me, Jackson Walsh" he smiled at Aaron and he smiled back.

"What happened when you told him you were gay?"

"He hit me" Jackson spoke with a sigh it was all still very raw.

"Sorry" Aaron lowered his head and shifted in his seat.

"Hey, it's not your fault, but in that split second of that punch those feelings that you feel every time you're abused, they struck me too at the time, it was just the once but I can imagine that and magnify it by a thousand, a million. Different ways, different levels of abuse" Jackson looked down and picked up his plate and then Aaron's he needed something to do. "No one should have to put up with that" he told him as he stood with his back to Aaron. "Why do you?"

Aaron closed his eyes. "Because he's my dad and all I've got in the world"

"That's not true"

"Well where are these other people Jackson!" Aaron suddenly became angry. "When he's kicking, punching and burning me? They aren't there when I need them, so tell me who these mysterious people are that I seem to have because I NEVER see them!" he sighed and turned away.

Silence fell upon them for a few minutes before Aaron spoke quietly again. "I-I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry Aaron you don't have to be, you don't have to be sorry for anything"

"I wish I wasn't here!" he began to sob and then Jackson turned from the sink and walked to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey Aaron don't think like that"

"But I can't stay here forever Jackson" he wiped his eyes as the tears continuously fell. "Tomorrow I have to go back and face it some more, I-I used to think that one day it would stop, or if it didn't then one day I wouldn't feel the pain but I do" he nodded as he sobbed his words. "Everything hurts so much"

Tears were on the verge of falling from Jackson's eyes. "You don't have to put up with this"

"But I have nowhere to go and if I stand up to him he'll kill me"

"You need to call someone Aaron, the police, social services"

"No" Aaron breathed. "No, I can't"

"Why are you afraid of them?"

"I'm not" Aaron cried. "I'm afraid of him, he'll find a way to get me, I'm best off just hoping and wishing it will stop"

Jackson was shaking his head. "That's not going to happen"

Aaron didn't reply. "No other options"

"You know there is, and there are people Aaron, that lad your mate, me, teachers we'll help you"

"I'm not brave enough" he wiped his eyes again. "Can I go to bed please?"

The conversation was over and Jackson stood up and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Don't have to ask mate, course ya can"

Aaron nodded and got up. "See you in the morning"

"Yeah" Jackson looked thoughtful as he watched him go. "See ya"

* * *

TBC...


	5. You're My Light In The Dark

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"You're My Light In The Dark"

* * *

Six hours.

It had been six hours since Aaron left Jackson's house that morning. His uniform had been washed and dried. Jackson had been so caring towards him and he was grateful and he made sure he thanked him at any opportunity.

Aaron skipped school and just wandered around the estates, town, the shops, he got angry quite a bit though, people looked down on him simply because he looked like trouble. He did anyway but the bruises made it even worse. He hated it, how would they feel if someone instantly judged them and the person had made their minds up about what kind of person they were without knowing their life, their circumstances or simply knowing them for who they were...nah, Aaron knew they wouldn't like it, so why was it okay for them to do it to him? Because he was young...wasn't a valid reason in his book. He had noticed another thing, the elderly, not all however, they go on about the younger generation respecting their elders, Aaron laughed, more like the older generation respecting the youth, some older people were absolutely rude, disgusting and worse than most kids Aaron knew and he was so annoyed he took himself off to the park.

It was just after four pm when Aaron stood outside Kyle's house waiting for him walking back from school. A few minutes had passed when Aaron saw him. He swallowed hard and stepped forward. "Kyle"

Kyle looked up instantly. "What the hell happened to you?" the bandage and the red raw cut on the side of his head was not hard to miss, as well as the bruises he already knew about.

"It's nothing, look I cam-"

"It's nothing? Aaron mate seriously if you've taken up boxing or some extreme sport then you're gunna have to stop before you end up dead" he told him as he rummaged for his house keys as he continued walking up the path.

Aaron sighed. "I came to say I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" Kyle asked as he found his keys and put in the door.

"Yeah for the way I treated you yesterday. I was bang out of order and I don't wanna lose you"

Kyle frowned. "You'll never lose me, we're best mates Aaron, best mates argue, I was just doing my job, pointing out the negatives"

Aaron nodded. He understood. "Well I'm sorry anyway"

Kyle smiled and nodded. "Forgiven"

"Right well I better get home" he told him as he started walking away.

"No worries, oh are you gunna be at school tomorrow or what cause people were asking about you again"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be in tomorrow"

"Good, see you tomorrow mate"

Aaron left and walked home, he was shitting himself.

...

Gordon watched from the window in the living room, his son had returned. Returned after Gordon had to contend with phone calls about Aaron's lack of attendance, bad behaviour in school and their genuine concern for his wellbeing; Gordon was nowhere near calm. He stormed to the front door and pulled it harshly open. "GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" he screamed.

"Oh leave him be Gordon he's just a boy" Mrs. Robinson intervened as she was putting her rubbish out.

"With all respect to you" he faked a smile. "It's none of your business, he is my son and to be honest I've had it with him"

Mrs Robinson rolled her eyes and sighed and walked back into her house.

Aaron took a deep breath as he crossed the road and stepped up onto the pavement once again then onto their path leading up to the door.

Gordon grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him inside and slammed the door shut. Then he pushed him up against the wall and held him there. "Where the hell have you been?"

"All you need to know is that you're secret is safe"

Gordon let out a breath and removed contact with Aaron's body but still remained close enough so that he didn't go anywhere.

"Oh I'm just fine by the way thanks for asking"

Gordon looked away.

"I'm not really though am I? I wonder why?"

"SHUT IT!" Gordon shouted. "Do you have any idea what I've had to put up with today?"

Aaron curled up his lip, he didn't care.

"Phone calls after phone calls, your headmaster, discussing your lack of attendance, your behaviour, his concern for your well being"

Aaron shrugged and he instantly felt the familiar strike of a fist in his face. "I had better things to be doing than talking to that stuck up arsehole of a teacher!" Gordon growled. "But oh no, poor Aaron, poor hard done by Aaron, has to make his life a little interesting outside of this house so he draws attention to himself making everyone rally round him"

"You're just scared" Aaron spat. "Scared I'll tell everyone what you've been doing to me for months!"

"And you know what'll happen if you do!" Gordon was in his face.

"Don't remind me!" Aaron bared his teeth angrily and Gordon forced his head forward, head butting Aaron, knocking his head back against the wall behind him.

Aaron winced and screwed up his face in pain and held his hands at the back of his head. He was aware Gordon had gone but seconds later he came back and Aaron looked at him with wide eyes. He was carrying a baseball bat. He swallowed hard. "What's that for?" he asked quietly.

"Something else happened today...a teacher came by, asking questions, your P.E teacher if I remember rightly...questions got too much if you catch my drift..." he swayed the bat from side to side as he spoke. "You lied to me!" Gordon screamed. "You told me you hadn't told anyone!"

"I-I-I didn't!"

"Well he knows and it's your fault!" Gordon swung the bat and hit Aaron hard, he fell to the floor and tried curling himself into a ball, but the blows were fast and he couldn't he wasn't quick enough but he managed to cover his head with his arms and just lie on the floor enduring it, crying, screaming out. He hadn't done anything. "Stop it! Please!" Aaron begged as he cried.

Gordon was red in the face with fury and he repeated blow after blow. Aaron began to cough and blood spluttered from his mouth. "Please stop, please..."

...

A week and a half had gone by since his dad took a baseball bat to him, after that attack his dad vanished; probably to the pub leaving Aaron to deal with it himself and he had. His right leg wasn't normal at all, he couldn't walk on it, his other one wasn't so bad, it still hurt but he could walk on that one, ascending the stairs became somewhat of a struggle, pulling himself up by his arms. Once he got to his room that day, he cleaned himself up and calmed himself down and lay on his bed, as his head rested on the pillow he willed himself not to wake up. That didn't happen; he woke up and kept waking and each new day brought with it an increased hatred towards himself; an isolation he'd kept up for nearly two weeks, no school and no leaving the house and he intended on carrying on. Aaron only left his room for the toilet, a shower and food when he knew his dad wasn't home.

His dad wasn't home right now, he turned to the clock it was two in the afternoon, a Thursday afternoon he'd be in science now. He sighed and closed his eyes. Moments later he heard the front door downstairs open then Kyle shouting. Aaron frowned and let out a sigh and turned his body so he was facing the wall.

"AARON! I know you're here!" he shouted before bursting into his room and frowned when he saw him lying on his bed, a part of him was thankful he was there but a part of him wished he wasn't. "Nearly two weeks Aaron, you're dad kept fobbing me off when I knocked on you, school keep asking me about you, Newport keeps asking stuff! I'm worried about you!"

"I broke my leg" Aaron was pretty sure that was what had happened.

"Where's your cast then?"

Aaron shrugged. "Haven't been to the doctors"

"Aaron are you crazy?"

"I don't care Kyle..."

Kyle hurried over and sat on the bed. "I've never seen you like this before"

"I never thought I'd be reduced to this" he replied, his tone was deflated and flat.

Kyle sighed and reached out and carefully took Aaron's hand, he was surprised when Aaron let him. "I know what's going on"

Aaron nodded. "What's Newport said?"

"He just told me his suspicions..."

"Oh"

"And when he did it all clicked in place, you're never out anywhere to be jumped on, everyone knows you round here they've never done it before why start now...it made sense Aaron and you've got to get the hell away from him"

"Nowhere to go"

"Look at me"

Aaron shook his head. He couldn't.

"Please" he pleaded as he gripped his hand tighter and it seemed to work and Aaron slowly turned to face him. Kyle frowned, the lack of energy, life or sparkle within him was none existent. He just cried for him.

"No, no...Don't Kyle, I brought it on myself don't you dare cry for me"

"Brought it on yourself?!" Kyle demanded through gritted teeth. "You're his son for fuck sake"

"And I've kept myself out of the way, he hasn't hit me since"

"Oh what does he want a fucking medal?" Kyle was frustrated and Aaron understood. "You can't live stuck in here afraid"

"I have and I will, you shouldn't even be here, he could have been in"

"I didn't care! The next time I hope he is, and I hope he hits me..."

"Oh trust me you don't"

Kyle sighed and they both fell silent for a while and he lay down beside him on the bed, thinking over things silently.

Aaron toured Kyle's clothed body lying beside him. "I've missed you"

Kyle nodded and turned and faced him with a smile. "Missed you too mate; I'm just really scared for you"

"You don't have to be" Aaron replied quietly.

"I do" Kyle nodded then reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone and a charger, it wasn't anything flash. "This is for you"

"Why?"

"Really?" Kyle chuckled and Aaron rolled his eyes and took it.

"But how'd you pay for it?"

"I saved up a bit from my paper round, you'd disappeared and Newport told me in private by the way and I-I got it because I need to still be able to know if you're okay, it's topped up aswell, thirty quid"

Aaron nodded. "Thanks" he looked him in the eye and everything seemed to stop. It felt the same for Kyle too. Both looked confused and Kyle made the move. Aaron watched him intently as he lay up on his side and seemed to move closer to him. It was clear what was about to happen and when Kyle was close enough Aaron closed his eyes and felt Kyle's lips on his, his first kiss and with a lad aswell. He slowly opened them again when Kyle pulled away. Aaron just stared at him and then he moved closer and kissed back, it was long and slow, he didn't really know what he was doing at first but he seemed to be doing it right because seconds later he felt Kyle's tongue slip into his mouth and Aaron let out a groan in response, it felt good, amazing...he'd never felt anything like this before.

Both boys separated and they just looked at each other. "Why am I thinking we shouldn't have done that?" Aaron asked.

Kyle just laughed. "Don't go there mate...that Emma what's her face in the year below"

"Oh" Aaron said.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah" he laughed. "If she can have sex and get pregnant we can kiss..."

"Well" Aaron chuckled shyly. "When you put it like that"

Kyle smirked and rested back down on the pillow. "I should have come sooner"

"Why?"

"Because you're smiling"

Aaron's smile widened at his words. "You're my mate Kyle, I should have told you"

"And I should have saw the signs"

Aaron looked at him. "Well, you're here now" he smiled.

...

Kyle regretfully left him a few hours later in an empty house, they both were glad his dad wasn't there when he'd be alone. Kyle reached his house a few minutes later but sat himself down on the doorstep and rang the number he'd put in his phone before going round to Aaron's. He waited with baited breath for the call to connect and it did.

"_Hello" a high pitched voice answered. _

"Erm, hi...is this Chas?"

"_Err yeah Chas Dingle who's asking?"_

"My name's Kyle, I rang Zak Dingle earlier and he gave me your number...I'm calling for Aaron, Aaron Livesy..." he explained, he hated going behind Aaron's back but something had to be done.

"_Aaron? My Aaron?" she asked in a surprised tone. _

Kyle cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm his mate...I live on the same estate, we go to school together...I-I can't say too much but I'm telling you he needs you right now"

"_What? W-Well how? I mean what's wrong? Has something happened?"_

"Please, surely you know what Aaron can be like? If he knows I'm even calling you I could lose my mate...something has happened and he's not safe, do you understand Chas? He isn't safe and I'm scared, you have to do something" his voice cracked and his emotions were evident to Chas at the other end of the call.

"_Okay, alright love, don't get upset...you're panicking me...I'll be there as soon as I can"_

"Just make sure you come please" he begged.

"_I will love, I will...bye"_

"Bye" Kyle pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. He sighed, all he could do was wait and see if Chas, Aaron's own mother could do anything to stop this from happening anymore.

* * *

TBC...


	6. The Passion And The Pain Will Keep Yo

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"The Passion And The Pain Will Keep You Alive Some Day"

* * *

Aaron's leg wasn't capable of holding him up in the bath as he took a shower, with no treatment and with the amount of time that had passed since the break it was just getting worse. He sat himself on the edge of the bath and lowered the shower head and cleaned himself that way. He was a black and blue mess. He sighed as he looked down at his bruised body. He closed his eyes and opened them again seconds later, he reached over and turned the shower off, he stood up on one foot and hooked the shower head back up and he turned around and reached for the towel. With his hands roaming for things to hold onto he managed to get out of the tub and wrap the towel around his waist.

He hobbled along to his bedroom and sat himself down on his bed; it was a tiring exercise just walking. He let out a deep sigh and began to dry himself when he heard the front door open. He rolled his eyes. "What's next?" he mumbled to himself. "Press an iron onto my chest or something?"

Everything was quiet in the house; his dad mustn't want to satisfy his anger just yet.

...

"This is a very bad idea" Jackson told him.

John Newport stood in his office and turned back to Jackson. "Oh come on Jackson I've known you since you were eleven years old, I've taught you every year for at least one subject other than sport...you know you can trust me"

Jackson nodded. "You have good judgement I'll give you that" he sighed and rubbed his forehead as if trying to squeeze out the pressure building. "But does this not go against teacher code of conduct?"

John sighed. "Yes but he's just a kid Jackson something is going on and I know you know you just won't confirm it...I told that Kyle lad my suspicions and he went straight round after school"

"But why him? Would you do it for another kid?"

"Course I would!" John snapped and Jackson backed off. "They're all just kids Jackson and none of them should have to go through what Aaron is going through and I'm telling you it's his dad...he was really shifty when I went round asking him about Aaron's behaviour and bruises, it's him! I know it is"

Jackson swallowed hard. "Alright..." he closed his eyes for a second. "It is...Aaron told me and told me not to tell anyone...I had to keep my word but I don't want his death on my hands"

"Because that may well happen, I don't know much about Gordon but from what I've heard he's quite the nutter"

Jackson nodded. "So tell me again what you intend we do?"

"We go round there and get him out, simple as that"

"Sir" he sighed. "John..." as a sixth former they all had the privilege of calling their teachers by name, was just like college in that respect and it helped that he knew John quite well, although sometimes he forgot. "You could be suspended, sacked even, come on...let me sort Aaron"

"No, Jackson no offence, but if Gordon's there then I can't let you face him alone, let's go"

Jackson nodded and turned and walked out of the office and was joined by John and they walked to the car park, only a few teachers were milling around after school hours finishing their work for the day.

...

Aaron struggled and walked to the top of the stairs, he had to try and this was him trying. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Dad..." his voice was normal and calm, no shouting was needed his dad would hear him. "I-I don't want to be hit anymore, I'm really sore I hurt all the time, I want it to stop..."

Gordon frowned and got up from the sofa and walked out into the passageway and looked up and saw his son leaning awkwardly against the banister. He rounded the stairs and began to walk up.

Aaron swallowed hard, ready to move but he didn't get any sense of anger coming from him. When Gordon got to the top he stood close to Aaron. "It's not gunna stop" he scoffed.

Aaron frowned. "Why? I-I know your angry but you can go to the gym or something use the punch bag...I'm not" he let out a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"I don't need one when I've got you"

Aaron bit his lip. He wasn't going to cry. "But I'm your son" his voice cracked at those words but no tears surfaced.

Gordon chuckled and shook his head. "Doesn't matter, I don't have a caring bone in my body"

"Yes you do" Aaron told him quickly.

"I don't" he spat angrily.

"What you gunna do for a punch bag if you end up killing me? Would you even care?"

Gordon pouted. "I'd have to get one then..." and he shrugged. "One less to feed, clothe and keep warm"

In that split second Aaron flashed a look of anger and this was the first time he had ever thought about lashing out and attacking. He went for it.

...

Chas sat shaking in the passenger seat as Cain drove them through the busy traffic. "Oh god sake move!" Chas fumed and Cain looked at her. "Sis, please! I'm as worried as you are right, we'll get there when we get there"

Chas shot a look at him. "We haven't seen Aaron in years Cain! I'm scared of how he'll react to me; I'm scared of what's been going on! W-We have to get him out of there..."

"And we will but we have to find out what's happened first alright?" Cain asked in a soft tone. "Did this lad give anything away?"

Chas shook her head. "Just that he's not safe"

"Could mean anything"

"And it could be a sick joke" she added.

"We'll see" Cain reminded her.

...

For the first time ever Gordon Livesy realised the extent of what he'd done. He'd punched Aaron in there exchange on the top of the stairs, and he'd lost his balance and fell against the banister that continued beside the staircase, protecting from an otherwise open space. But Aaron toppled over it and fell and landed at the bottom in front of the doorways to the kitchen and living room. He was unconscious.

Gordon slowly stepped down the stairs, keeping his eyes on him at all times. He felt numb, he had done that, all because Aaron got angry because his dad didn't care whether he died, he had a right to be angry and lash out, heated words were exchanged, but he did not deserve for it to end up that way. Once at the bottom Gordon grabbed his coat and ran out of the house, slamming the door shut as he left.

Several minutes later John stopped his car outside Aaron's house and he and Jackson got out of the car and walked up to the door. They looked at each other for a split second then Jackson knocked. They looked at each other again when they could hear no sign of someone coming to answer. Jackson knelt down and pushed his hands through the letter box to take a peak. He gagged.

"What?" John asked quickly.

Jackson stood to his feet. "Call an ambulance" he said as he tried the door but it was locked.

John stepped away and rummaged in a panic for his phone. He grumbled angrily it wasn't on him and he ran back to the car then heard an almighty bang as Jackson kicked open the door. He ran in the house after him while he waited for the call to emergency services to connect.

Jackson was knelt beside Aaron, he was too scared to touch him, his hands were shaking as he took in the sight, and there was a small pool of blood on the carpet beside his head. John's voice seemed to distort as he spoke to the emergency services, everything was slowing down for Jackson as he looked at Aaron's closed eyes. He blinked away tears.

"Jackson!" John tried to rouse him quickly while still in the call. "Is he breathing? Does he have a pulse?"

"Err..." Jackson shot into action and leaned down over his mouth and listened. He nodded quickly. "Y-yeah barely"

"Yeah he is, please be quick" John ended the call, all they could do was wait.

It began to get dark and Kyle was heading home after delivering takeaway menus, another of his jobs just to get a bit of pocket money. The deafening siren got his attention and he watched the ambulance speed by up the road. Kyle stopped and frowned. "Aaron!" he yelled out and ran, ran as fast as he could up the street following the direction of the ambulance. He could be wrong. He hoped he was. He rounded a corner, then another up Aaron's street and there it was, he stopped in his tracks and just fell to his knees crying. He heard a familiar voice and he looked up, his teacher?

He got to his feet and ran over as Aaron was being wheeled out on a stretcher. "Aaron!" he yelled and it caught the attention of Jackson and John, they instantly turned and saw Kyle running towards them. "No no, no..." he cried as he ran.

John ran and caught the distraught lad in his arms before he even had chance to get to the ambulance. "Trust me mate you don't wanna see that" John's voice cracked with emotions and tears were in his eyes while Kyle fought to get out of his arms crying so hard. "You don't wanna see that" he repeated quietly as he now began to cry, and he wasn't ashamed of it.

John pushed Kyle away gently and kept his hands on his shoulders and looked at him. "He's still alive"

Kyle nodded. "Is his mum here?"

John frowned and turned to Jackson who shrugged, he didn't know anything. "No why?" John asked.

"I called her, I told her he wasn't safe, she said she'd come as soon as possible"

"Thank god, you might have just saved Aaron" he told him. Kyle smiled slightly but he didn't believe it, not after he'd been put in an ambulance after god knows what happened. "I need you to go and call her and tell her to meet us at the hospital" John told him as the ambulance drove away with its sirens blaring once again.

Kyle nodded and stepped away and pulled his phone out of his pocket and called her again.

...

John, Jackson and Kyle were in corridor sitting along the seats lined up against the wall and turned their heads when they heard double doors bursting open. A woman with high heels, dark jeans, and a long black coat with long black curly hair strode in shouting. "Where is he?" There was a man behind her too. All of them looked at each other, it had to be her.

"Calm down please and tell me who you are looking for?" A nurse told her.

"Aaron, Aaron Livesy he's my son"

"Ahh" the nurse nodded. "Can you come with me please? We need to have a word"

Chas nodded quickly. By the time she thought about it all she was following the nurse to an office where a doctor sat behind her desk. Chas frowned. "Please sit down; I'm aware your Aaron's mum?"

Chas nodded as she sat down. "If you can call me that"

"How do you mean?"

"I haven't really been in his life"

"I see" the doctor read over her notes.

"Please, please tell me what's happened to my son, is he okay?" Chas pleaded.

The doctor sighed and placed down her notes and leaned on her desk. "No Mrs...?"

"Oh, Ms. Dingle..."

"No, Ms. Dingle your son is not okay"

Chas blew out a breath as her entire body began to shake. "Upon examination your son has suffered major injuries that have resulted in deep bruising, all of which are at different stages of healing, his right leg is broken, which has been left untreated"

Chas felt sick as the doctor explained.

"Breaks in bones left untreated can cause serious problems but we're hopeful we can avoid them"

"Like what?" Chas asked quietly, tears on the verge of falling.

"Infections, the muscles and ligaments could rupture a0nd the limb without treatment could have caused it to lose a considerable percentage of its functions, but me and my team are working to prevent that"

Chas nodded as she sobbed.

The doctor sighed. "There were also signs of a burn on his arm, and he suffered a cut to the head"

Chas nodded.

"We don't know for sure what happened today but you're son suffered major head trauma and is now in a coma and on a ventilator to help him breath, he's not in any pain I assure you"

"H-his friend called me to tell me he wasn't safe...I was on my way..." Chas' eyes darted around the room as her mind put the pieces together.

Guessing Chas' thoughts the doctor spoke. "I shouldn't really say this but a missing father doesn't exactly say much"

Chas nodded. "I'll look after my son"

The doctor nodded. "I would have called social services if his next of kin didn't turn up"

"Please" Chas panicked despite her words. "No social services...I'll get him away from his dad, I will look after him"

The doctor sighed and upon sensing how genuine she was when she walked in she nodded. "I won't, but if I do see further reason to do so, I will with absolute no hesitation"

Chas nodded. "I understand" she replied and got up and left the office. When she walked back round to the nurse, the nurse motioned her head to the three men sitting. Chas frowned and curiously walked over, Cain would have to wait.

"Are you here for Aaron?" she asked.

John and Jackson looked up at her and nodded and Kyle did also. "You're Chas?"

Chas smiled and nodded. "Yes love, you're Kyle?"

Kyle smiled and nodded.

"Thankyou for calling me" Chas told him with a smile.

"This is Mr. Newport our teacher and that's erm..." Kyle frowned, he didn't know.

"I'm Jackson" he told her. "A friend"

Chas nodded and then looked at John, who was very athletic and easy on the eye. "His teacher?"

"Yes I' am" he nodded. "We all came to realise something was majorly wrong a few weeks back, Aaron's behaviour was terrible, he was hardly in school, he was beaten black and blue, his face..." John sighed. "It was horrible but Aaron wouldn't talk he just rebelled instead...I picked up on it eventually"

"Aaron told me, after I found him on the street I took him back to mine and his face was covered in blood and his arm was burnt" Jackson told her.

Chas began to pace and shake her head.

"Tell her what Aaron said mate" John told him.

Jackson sighed and lowered his head. "Aaron said it was his dad, it's been going on seven months"

"Oh Jesus" Chas exclaimed and put her head in her hands. She wiped her hands down her face and looked at all three of them.

"We didn't try as well as we should have" John admitted quietly

"Under the circumstances you all did what you thought was right but _this_" she hissed. "Stops right here, can you all stay with him please?"

They all nodded and Chas turned back to Cain. "Come on"

"Erm why?"

"Because I'm gunna beat him up and see how he feels!" Chas growled angrily as she stormed away and past Cain.

"You should be here sis!"

Chas stopped and spun around to face her brother. "I shouldn't even be here! Not if he'd taken care of my son like he said he would!" she began to sob. "He's in a coma for god sake Cain!" her breath hitched with the emotion.

...

In the end Cain left with Chas and drove to Gordon's house. The door had been kicked in so she walked in. "GORDON!" she screamed as she searched downstairs and Cain ran upstairs, seconds later he shouted down. "He's not here!"

"That's fine! I'll wait!" she replied as Cain stomped down the stairs.

He found her in the kitchen and leaned against the doorway with folded arms. "He could be ages yet"

Chas examined the place it was a mess and she turned around and leaned against the bench with the large window behind her as she faced Cain. She shrugged. "Still fine" she was angry, very angry.

"And what are you going to do when he gets here eh?"

"I'm going to talk to him and you're going to hide out of the way and listen and you'll jump in when you think I need help or backup"

"If I even come into the same room as him I won't be responsible for what I'll do"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Chas smiled a little at her brother.

Cain nodded. "So we wait then"

Chas sighed and pulled out a chair at the table, which was out of sight from the doorway. "We wait" she concluded as she sat down.

* * *

TBC...


	7. How Do You Sleep While The Rest Of Us

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"How Do You Sleep While The Rest Of Us Cry?"

* * *

Two hours they waited and in that time their tactics had changed, Chas told Cain to wreck the place, wreck everything and he obliged with a force of destruction, leaving chaos in his wake. When he returned they waited no longer than forty five minutes and then there was a noise. It was Gordon walking up the footpath to the door.

Gordon stopped in the passageway of the house; his eyes were immediately drawn to the blood stain on the carpet where Aaron had lay unconscious. He didn't even wonder where he was or if he was ok. He looked away and looked into the open door of the living room; the place had been done over. He frowned and slowly walked into the kitchen and was met by Chas Dingle sitting at the small dining table.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Cain waited, and once Gordon stepped further into the kitchen Cain pushed closed the kitchen door that he was hiding behind and now revealed himself to Gordon. "You know why we're here" Cain's menacing look sent shivers throughout Gordon's body.

Chas sat relaxed and calm in the chair and watched Gordon and realised something. "You're not so tough now are ya? Cain isn't fifteen, more capable of standing up for himself"

Gordon tutted and looked away.

Chas stood up from her chair in a shot and walked over to him and got in his face. "He's just a kid!" she screamed, which didn't seem to faze him. "A teenage boy and you've abused and abused him for months!" she hit out at him with clenched fists hitting him on the chest, shoulders anywhere her hands impacted in her distress.

"He had it coming"

Cain's eyes widened and he pulled Gordon by the shoulder then pushed him into the wall. "That's my nephew you're talking about!"

Gordon began to laugh. "So you care now do ya? You've never bothered with him!"

"True but I tell you something! Once he's back in Emmerdale I'm going to look after him like he's my own and before you know it he'll forget the name Gordon Livesy!" Cain spat angrily.

Gordon shook his head with a smirk. "I don't think so, too much damage has been done, and he's scarred"

Chas was furious, she wanted to cry, scream and hit out all at the same time. "BECAUSE OF YOU!" she sniffled, emotions overwhelming her. "WHY! Just tell me why!"

"It won't matter what I say"

"Probably not, any excuse or reason will ever be good enough for what you've done to him" Cain replied sharply and pulled him with a harsh tight grip and forced him down into the seat opposite Chas. "But still, we wanna hear what made you do it" Cain smiled. "I look forward to this"

"Well!" Chas shouted in a high pitched tone.

"I fell in love, the first time since you, in the end she left me she couldn't handle Aaron" he explained.

"Why?" Chas asked as Cain was stood guard behind Gordon. They made a good team, always had.

"He was always lashing out, getting in trouble at school around the estate; he was always nasty to her"

Chas rolled her eyes. "That's what teenage lads do Gordon!"

"He's been used to having a dad for fuck sake! When a women comes into it the routine, the fear of you been taken away would have made him play up!" Cain told him angrily

Gordon shook his head in frustration. "After she left our divorce papers came through"

Chas rolled her eyes and sat back in the chair with folded arms. "Yeah and look how long that took to happen eh? You always put it off"

"And you know why!" Gordon shouted.

"I do? Do I?" Chas eyes narrowed as she rested her arms on the table and leaned over closer to him as much as she could.

"I still loved you, I still do..." he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare" Chas barely spoke; it was more like a whisper at the horror of what she felt was coming.

"I loved you but you left me, my girlfriend left me, I was in love with her too, and I was left with him" an evil expression splayed across his features. "Every time I look at him I see you!"

Chas swallowed hard as tears ran down her face, she shook her head. "This isn't my fault" she said quietly.

"No, it isn't!" Cain reiterated loudly.

"Suppose every time I beat him, hurt him I wasn't seeing him, I was seeing you!"

Chas got to her feet quickly. "I can't listen to this!"

Gordon began to laugh. "Oh what? Guilty are ya? If you'd have stuck around none of this would have happened, we could have been happy"

Chas sobbed and looked at her brother and she ran past him and escaped through the kitchen door.

Cain shook his head and stepped in front of him. "You know what? You're right" Cain nodded. "You're right it didn't matter what you say" Cain then began to lay into him, grunts and cries of pain ensued.

Breathless, Cain knelt down in front of a bloody beaten Gordon Livesy. "Not nice is it?" he blew out a breath. He still had it, he was impressed with himself. "We're taking Aaron home _if _he gets better, and I swear to god if he dies in that hospital I will kill you! I will kill you and I'll make sure your body isn't ever found!"

"He won't want to go with you" Gordon spluttered.

Cain couldn't help but laugh. "Somehow I think he will, if you ever come anywhere near him again you won't know what's hit you, us Dingles are everywhere, so stay away! You lost your right as a father the day you hit your son" Cain got to his feet and gave him one last kick to the legs before walking to the door. "Suppose you got what you wanted though, no Aaron, just you in this house alone..."

It wasn't difficult to know that he was doing it so that one day Gordon didn't have to put up with Aaron, whether that be by killing him or by means of intervention of family friends and teachers who did care. Cain shook his head at the poor excuse for a man. "I hope you burn in hell for what you've done!" he shouted and Chas jumped when she heard him from outside the house, she was still in tears, ultimately blaming herself for the last eight or so months in Aaron's life. She would keep her beautiful boy safe with her. No one would hurt him again.

...

Chas ran back through the corridors of the hospital. Things had taken a turn for the worst and Kyle rang her immediately. "What's going on?" she asked crying. John stood up quickly and took her in his arms. "You can't go in" he told her.

Cain nodded to Jackson and Kyle, a slight smile on his face, he was ever so grateful to them. He was in their debt.

Chas pulled away from the teacher and calmed down.

"He stopped breathing"

"You what?" Cain asked loudly.

Kyle started to cry again and with his lowered head he turned and walked away to the seats. Jackson saw him going and he went with him and put his arm around the younger lad.

"He just stopped" John explained, rubbing his forehead. "He's fine now, stable they say..." he nodded.

"Is it likely to happen again?" Cain asked.

John shrugged. "I'm not sure, stable but critical" he frowned and swallowed hard, this had all gotten too much all of a sudden. "Tonight will be difficult..."

Chas sighed. "Whether he lives or dies?"

"I-I didn't mean" John looked away, but she was spot on.

"No, I know you didn't" Chas nodded.

"I erm, I better get going but..." he sighed, feeling his lips trembling. "I-is it alright if I come by in the morning?"

"Course you can mate" Cain told him.

"Yeah, sure" Chas smiled slightly.

John nodded. "Look after the boys please..."

Chas nodded. "We will"

John nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Chas called as she walked after him. John stopped and turned and Chas threw her arms around him. "Thankyou"

John put his arms around her and held her. "But it wasn't enough"

Chas looked at him. "He's going to make it, I know he will"

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah" he'd only ever felt like such a letdown a couple of times before but this felt worse. His smile faded and Chas pulled away, and let him go.

...

"We kissed" Kyle admitted in the silence of the seating area.

Jackson nodded and smiled slightly. "He's a good looking kid"

"I-I-It's not just that"

"No?" Jackson asked.

"No. I erm, I feel stuff you know"

"Like what?" Jackson asked quietly.

"All warm inside when we're close, I can't stop smiling, I feel this overwhelming rush of protectiveness and I'm sure it would be there if he wasn't abused"

Jackson listened; he was quite mature for a lad of his age it was good to see.

"I've known him for a long time, but for a while we weren't friends, weren't close, it's only been in the last few years that we have become close, and he's my best friend, we used to do everything together I noticed a change" he nodded. "I couldn't put my finger on it but we still talked...I was still there for him, he was for me, I never knew" he sucked in a breath of air sharply and he began to cry. "I never knew..."

"Aww mate..." Jackson put his arm around him and pulled him close. "He must have been so scared to tell anyone"

Kyle nodded. "He needs to wake up ca-cause I will get him to play footy with us...he always just watched" he put his head in his hands.

"Aaron will make it Kyle, he will" Jackson nodded

"B-but what if he doesn't, he won't know...he, he won-" Kyle's words became inaudible as the cries intensified and restricted him from speaking.

Jackson looked up distraught unable to find the words to help him, he turned and saw Chas and Cain watching sadly a few metres away, Jackson just shrugged and the helpless look on his face was mirrored by them also.

...

It was midnight when Chas was sat next to Kyle in the waiting area, Jackson and Cain had gone off to the hospital cafe. She turned and looked at Kyle who sat quietly staring at the opposite wall; he was exhausted the poor kid and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"It's late Kyle; do your parents know where you are?" Chas asked quietly

He nodded. "But I'm not going home"

"No love, you don't have too as long as they know you're safe and with an adult"

Kyle nodded again. "They do"

Chas nodded. "Earlier when you were talking to Jackson, you said he won't know...Aaron, he won't know what?"

Kyle blew out a breath and looked at Chas. "That I love him, Aaron's gay Chas"

"Oh..." she said quietly, then she nodded. "That's fine" she smiled. "So a-are you two together?"

"No, no but we've kissed"

Chas couldn't judge, she'd done worse things at fifteen.

"I know loves a strong word but that's all I can think to describe how I feel"

Chas smiled and placed her hand over his. "You don't have to explain anything to me love, Aaron is so lucky to have you"

"He's lucky to have you too" he smiled.

Chas smiled. "I hope so"

"W-When he moves with you..."

Chas smirked. "You and all his friends can come by anytime you want"

Kyle chuckled. "Thankyou"

"Does he have many friends?"

"Erm, no...Not really, but then again Aaron never makes it easy for anyone to get close"

"How did you then?"

"I just think it was a matter of showing him I was bothered and I wasn't going anywhere"

Chas looked down at the floor.

"Oh, shit...I-I didn't mean..."

"No Kyle you didn't say anything wrong, it's my fault that I feel like this, I'm going to prove it to him I'm not going anywhere not this time"

Kyle nodded, he was sure she'd succeed. Aaron knew he needed her.

* * *

TBC...


	8. Another Blow

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Another Blow"

* * *

The words _he's awake_ took a few seconds to sink in when Chas heard them, when she jumped out of the chair early that morning she had never imagined her son would look the way he did when she walked in. Before even greeting her son she broke down onto the floor crying supported by Cain.

Aaron was groggy when they both walked in, he was shocked in a good way he'd wished for his mum so many times and now she was here, she looked just like he remembered. He watched as she was helped up off the floor by Cain and she rushed to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" she cried.

Cain watched and Aaron seemed distant for a second but Aaron turned to her. "Its okay" his expressions strained, his throat felt like it had been stuffed with thorns.

"You want a drink lad?" Cain asked.

Aaron nodded and Cain rushed to the container on one of the units beside the bed and poured some water into a plastic cup and handed it to Chas and Aaron took it from her and drank the lot. He rested his head back and let out a sigh of relief. "That's better"

Chas nodded with a smile as she stroked his head gently, mindful of the bandage around it at the back "Can you ever forgive me?" she asked quietly.

Aaron knew they knew what had gone on, his mums reaction told him instantly. "It wasn't your fault" he told her.

"But if I hadn't of left..."

"No, mum...don't, please"

Chas nodded. "We erm, me and Cain have been sorting a house out in the village for me and you"

Aaron nodded. "I'm coming back with you?"

"Yeah, you sound surprised"

"I' am, I thought I'd have to go back to that"

Chas shook her head quickly. "No chance, no chance son, I won't let him hurt you again"

"But you've already got somewhere to live, I'm just causing problems"

"No" Cain was assertive. "No you are not" Cain sighed and looked at Chas.

"My boss at the vet surgery, he's offered to let us stay, Zak and Lisa's well there's just no room love"

"Your boss?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, Paddy, you'll like him"

"Oh" Aaron nodded.

"D-Do you wanna talk about anything love?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Okay, it's alright" Chas soothed, she wasn't going to push him to talk, he would when he was ready.

...

A few hours later Kyle had gotten the courage to go in and see Aaron, he smiled as he walked in and tears filled his eyes.

"Don't cry mate" Aaron said softly.

"Can't help it" he chuckled as he sat himself down on the chair by the bed.

"How you doing then?" Aaron asked as he turned his head to face him as he rested on the pillow.

Kyle frowned. "And you're asking me?"

Aaron began to chuckle. "Yeah problem?"

"No, no just you're the one banged up aint ya"

"Forget about me, I just asked because it won't have been easy for you, all of this"

Kyle lowered his head. "No, no it wasn't, it still isn't"

"But I'm ok now"

"N-No...I don't mean that"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it won't be okay until I hold your hand and hold you close and tell yo-"

Aaron cut him off. "Go on then" he said with a smile.

Kyle got to his feet and moved closer to the bed, Aaron may have cut him off when he was speaking but he still had every intention of saying the words. He took hold of Aaron's hand and gave it a squeeze and moved over him and hugged him close.

Aaron placed his arms around him and held him.

Outside looking through the window stood Gordon, his whole demeanour angry, it worsened when he watched the two young boys kissing. He looked away; he was confused Aaron had never shown any signs of being gay, but then what would he know? And then put one foot in front of the other and stormed out of the hospital.

Aaron smiled at Kyle as they parted.

"I know this might sound silly Aaron but I erm..." he frowned and took a deep breath.

"What?" Aaron chuckled.

"I love you"

Aaron frowned. "You love me?"

Kyle nodded, his eyes looking down unable to meet his. "Yeah"

"Why?"

"B-because I just do" Kyle shrugged. "It's alright if you don't its fine I don't want anything to change I just needed you to know"

Aaron nodded and pulled him in close, he let out a shaky breath, there was now a problem, an issue Aaron never had to face, never thought of, would he ever love someone? What was love?

"I'm sorry" Kyle's mumbled voice spoke.

"No, mate you don't have to be" Aaron smiled as they pulled away, hiding his fear. "Nothing has to change" he told him and Kyle nodded in agreement.

...

As the hours passed the more tired and sore he became, his medication was wearing off and he'd never felt pain like it. He knew his mum was around somewhere but it didn't stop him crying, scared and in pain.

He hadn't heard the door open through his sobs.

"Aaron?" John spoke quietly noticing Aaron in a distressed state and he rushed over. "Aaron?"

Aaron breathed and calmed down. "I'm alright"

"No, mate you're not"

Aaron sighed. "What you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you mate, I dunno what's been said but me and Jackson found you"

Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head. "He punched me and I lost my balance"

John nodded. "Figures" he added quietly.

Aaron began to sob again. "Y-you were hurt too weren't you?"

John held his hand tightly and nodded. "Yeah"

"T-That's why you were trying to help me"

John nodded. "I would have done it for anyone Aaron, I hate that you went through that, and for so long"

"It's my fault"

"No! No Aaron it isn't"

"I could have stopped it"

John sighed. Yes Aaron could have but he wasn't going to tell him that. "But you were so scared of him Aaron"

Aaron nodded. "I still am"

"You won't ever see him again. I spoke to your mum and she told me you're moving with her to Emmerdale"

"I'm scared"

"Why mate? The people there are your family and they won't hurt you"

"I-I know I just am...suppose I will be for a while"

John recalled his experiences in his mind and nodded after a few seconds. "Yeah, maybe, it's up to you though mate"

Aaron nodded and sighed. "It hurts" he complained.

"What does?" John straightened up in a slight panic.

"Everything, my medications wearing off"

"I'll get the doctor mate"

Aaron lay watching John go. He was a good man; he'd always been there for him even when he didn't want help. He needed people like him in his life and he'd be safe with his mum despite how weird it may be at first.

And Kyle, Aaron sighed, Kyle had been gone from the hospital for a couple of hours and he was all he could think about. His green eyes, short blonde/brown hair, his smile. He could never get the image of him out of his mind and when the doors opened again and Chas, the nurse and John walked in he felt like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Right then you, medication eh? How bad is the pain?" the nurse asked as she stood by the bed.

"Very, when can I get out of here?"

"I'm not sure I'll ask the doctor to come round and speak to you all"

Aaron sighed loudly and dropped his head onto the pillow. Chas smirked as she watched him, he seemed okay but she was no fool, the hard part was to come and she wasn't quite sure she was up for it but she would have to make herself ready because he was her son, her only son and he needed her.

As the nurse injected more medication into his IV Aaron looked over at his mum. "Where's Jackson?"

"Oh he erm, he had to get home love, he's still got his own life, we can't expect him to be here twenty four seven"

"Yeah suppose, he could have at least seen me though"

"He probably did want too mate but he was just letting your mum, Cain and Kyle see you first"

Aaron understood. "Yeah fair enough" he smiled slightly. The nurse was done and left them too it after promising the doctor would be along shortly.

They waited ten minutes and he entered the room. He was tall, looked young and seemed to be in his late twenties, but as long as he knew what he was doing Chas wasn't bothered how old he was. "Well then Aaron" he smiled. "How are ya?"

"Fine now"

The doctor chuckled. "Feel light?"

Aaron nodded.

"Like you're floating"

Aaron nodded again with a smile.

The doctor chuckled as he worked through some pages on his clipboard finding Aaron's notes. "The wonders of medicine eh?"

"Tell me about it"

He found what he needed. "Right yes, Aaron will be discharged within a couple of days if everything goes okay in the meantime, good news over"

Aaron's smile faded as quick as it came.

"Bad news is you young man will be bound to a wheelchair, but it will be temporary and only if you attend physio, your leg was pretty banged up, leaving it like that caused more harm than good, but it'll be able to heal now so"

Aaron nodded. "Suppose I don't have a say in the matter about the wheelchair then?" he asked in a grumble.

"Unless you wanna go from a to b with crutches? And the pain that will go with it?"

Aaron looked up at the doctor and shook his head.

"Didn't think so" he smiled. "Crutches will come later though but there'll be professionals who will be able to help you with them once you get to that stage"

"What about the bang to his head?" Chas asked.

"The bandage will have to stay on until his first outpatient's appointment and the medication we'll give him will keep the swelling down"

Chas nodded.

"You'll be caring for him?"

Chas nodded instantly. "Yeah course"

"You have to make sure he rests, his body has been through a lot, it needs to heal and to do that Aaron needs to rest"

Chas looked over at her son. "You listening?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yes, so no games of footy yet then?"

John laughed. "Kyle said you don't join in anyway"

"That's going to change" he grinned.

"Not until you're one hundred percent fit oh and you're young I know what teenage boys are like, so resting includes no sexual activity, girls etc..."

"He's only fifteen" Chas reminded him.

"Doesn't stop them" he gave a cheeky smile. That smile helped him get away with many things in his life so far.

Chas settled into the chair, he had a point.

"I'll drop by again before you leave, go over the medication and its functions and if need be, repeat this entire conversation because I'm guessing you Mr Livesy are stubborn"

"Got it in one"

The doctor laughed. "Alright then, see you in a bit mate"

Chas waited until the doctor left the room. "Mate? Since when do doctors call patients mate?"

"He's just treating him like he should be treated"

"Like he should have been" Chas added.

"I can hear ya know you're both on either side of me"

"Sorry love"

"No, no...It's alright; I might get some sleep though"

John jumped up from his chair. "Oh, course"

Chas stood up too. "You want me to stay with you?"

"You'd do that?" Aaron frowned as he looked at her.

"I've not gone home love, I'm here and I'm not leaving until you're with me, I was here all night praying you'd wake up, I can stay again but in here instead" she smiled.

Aaron nodded. "Okay, thanks"

"I'll leave you two in peace"

"Thankyou sir"

"Ah you know what mate, call me John but don't tell the other kids right?"

Aaron laughed. "No problem...John" that felt weird.

John nodded and smiled before leaving the hospital room.

...

Chas jumped in her chair that she was sleeping in, when her mobile rang, the room was only lit by a lamp and the time on the clock was displayed clearly, eleven pm, she groaned, time was going slow. She just wanted him out of there. She got up from the chair and answered the call; she left the room as quietly as she could. "Yeah hello?" she spoke finally once out in the corridor.

"_Chas it's me" Cain spoke quickly._

"What's up?"

She heard him sigh then a silence followed.

"Cain?"

"_Kyle's parents just called me..."_

"Oh okay, why?"

_Cain let out a shaky breath. "Jesus sis it's not good..."_

Chas frowned and she began to panic. "Cain! What the hell is going on? Is Kyle okay?"

"_No, no he's not okay" Cain sounded really sad._

Chas had rarely ever heard him in a state like she was hearing now, he seemed so low.

"_He's dead Chas...He was out delivering take away menus or something and he was jumped...he was stabbed" _

"Ohhh" she panicked, her voice and entire body was shaky. "Ohh no..." she sobbed. "Poor boy..." she sobbed.

"_We have to tell Aaron sis"_

Chas cried some more. She saw the connection Aaron had with Kyle even before she'd seen them together and it was absolutely beautiful, knowing Aaron's sexuality and what Kyle told her they looked great together. She swallowed hard and composed herself. "I-I know, I know, who did it?"

"_No one knows, it was dark, he was found in an ally by the local shop...stabbed five times, who does that?" he spat angrily. "Who!" he demanded._

Chas sensed that Cain had too picked up on the boys' connection and now it would be gone. And not only helping Aaron dealing with what had already happened they now had to tell him about his friend, his best friend.

"I-I don't know" she breathed. "He was just a kid" she began to cry again.

"_Do you want me to be there when you tell him?"_

"Uh yeah please" she wiped her eyes.

"_Alright, I'll be there first thing, how's he doing?"_

"He's okay, he doesn't say much but we know there are issues to deal with, he just needs time first I don't want him to bottle it all away"

"_We'll all do what we can...oh and Paddy, he's fretting apparently, he's got him a room ready and everything, he's kinda nervous actually"_

Chas smiled. "Paddy's a good man"

"_Especially after Carl..."_

"No, Paddy and me...no, he's my boss and a good friend he's helping us out that's all"

_Cain sighed. "Well there are worse people I could think of for you...but I'll leave you with this, life's too short, Aaron's accident an-and Kyle..." he sighed. "Well they just prove it"_

"Please don't cause I'm gunna cry again" Chas spoke in a high pitched tone as her emotions threatened once again.

"_I'm sorry; it just made me think that's all"_

"It's hard on all of us...l-listen Cain I'm gunna go back into him, I don't wanna leave him alone" They said their goodbyes and she put her phone away and she walked back and forth past the door to his room, silently crying. Kyle was a good kid. She didn't see that often. She sighed and let herself back into the room and stopped instantly when Aaron was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Aaron love what you doing up?"

He shrugged. "Who was on the phone?" he turned to her. "And you were crying I heard you, I can see that you were"

"Please love, not now yeah" she walked over to the chair and placed her bag down quickly then moved to place her hands on his shoulders to lower him down into the bed but he knocked them away with his arms.

"Aaron! Be careful, the tubes for god sake..."

Aaron's anger was rising, and he was breathing heavily.

"The doctor said rest son"

"I heard you mention Kyle...and then you started to cry..."

Chas frowned. "Aaron it's late and you're tired, I'm tired..." she tried to reason with him she couldn't do this not yet.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO KYLE!?" he screamed and Chas stepped back. "You better tell me or I'm out of here and I'll go ask him myself...!"

* * *

TBC...


	9. Drowning

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Drowning"

* * *

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO KYLE!?" he screamed and Chas stepped back. "You better tell me or I'm out of here and I'll go ask him myself..."

"No Aaron please you have to stay calm, rest remember...what the doctor said?" Chas spoke quickly trying to make him see the way he was reacting wasn't good for him.

"I don't care!" he spat angrily, his breathing heavy and his frustrations clear. Aaron then sighed and made an attempt to move. "I'll ask him myself!"

"You can't Aaron!" Chas told him as she began to cry once again.

Aaron stopped his movements, still sitting on the bed. "Why? Why you crying?"

"Because he's dead" she sniffled.

Aaron shook his head slowly his eyes were wide and fixed in front of him. His eyes began to glaze over and they filled with tears quickly.

Chas took Aaron's face in her hands. "I'm so sorry love"

Aaron shook his head, pulling away from her and he smiled. "No" he scoffed. "It's not true" he told her as the tears ran down his face. He settled back into the bed. "No, he'll come by after school, you'll see"

Chas closed her eyes and shook her head. "Aaron, his parents called Cain not long ago" she blew out a breath. "They think he was jumped, he's been stabbed several times"

Aaron's eyes narrowed, the information was not processing he shook his head again. "No, he's still alive"

"No!" Chas snapped, her tone was harsher than intended but she needed to get through to him. "Kyle's dead Aaron, it's horrible, cruel and pure evil he was just a boy" she sobbed. "But he's gone son, he's gone"

"Stop lying! Why are you lying to me!" he watched her, trying to understand the lie.

"I'm not lying I'm trying to make you understand Aaron, you're never going to see Kyle again"

His belief that his best friend and potential lover was still alive cracked and Chas watched as the realisation hit Aaron and seemed to knock him back into the pillow. He began to cry, his breathing hitched as he struggled, the crying began to be silent and Chas panicked, she thought he wouldn't get his breath back. "A-Aaron..." Then the loud, haunting cry came as his body forced the air out of his lungs that had been held in his emotional state.

As the morning shift began their work the next morning Chas was walking back to Aaron's room with two teas when Cain walked into the corridor. He smiled. "How is he?"

Chas frowned. "Erm...he heard me mention Kyle on the phone, he was asleep when I left the room last night"

Cain lowered his head and sighed.

"I had to tell him"

Cain nodded. "How is he?"

"He didn't believe it at first, I had to make him understand and then he just cried most of the night until he fell asleep, he's been awake a few hours but he hasn't said a word"

"It'll be okay Chas"

"No, Cain it won't, his best friend has been murdered on top of everything else that's happened to him he can't cope with this" she spoke angrily.

"I know I know..." he stepped closer and hugged her.

"No" she shook her head and pulled away. "I've gotta get back in there"

"Sis you're shattered, you look like hell"

"Oh cheers"

"You know what I mean, go home and get some sleep, I promise I'll stay here, I won't go anywhere until you get back"

"Alright, here then" she handed the plastic cups over. "Tell him I'll be back later, but I'm warning you he really hasn't said a word"

"I'll try"

Chas smiled. "Thankyou" she began to cry. "Thankyou for being with me throughout all this"

"He's one of us Chas" Cain smiled slightly. Chas nodded, that's all she needed to hear, and she walked past him and headed down the corridor leaving her brother with his nephew.

...

Cain closed the door behind him and he turned and walked to the chair by the bed. Aaron looked like he was asleep, but Chas had just told him he was awake, he smirked. "I know you're awake lad"

"I'm not" Aaron muttered.

Cain chuckled as he sat down. "You can talk to me mate"

"I hardly know you"

"Well that'll change in time Aaron, we're family and you're safe with us"

"Kyle had his family too, he went out a lot after it was dark for his jobs he did, but now he's gone" he spoke, his eyes still closed.

"Things like this just happen"

"No" Aaron's eyes opened quickly. "No, they don't"

"They do mate, they're some sick people in this world who don't hesitate at doing what they did to Kyle"

"It's not fair" Aaron said quietly and turned his head away from Cain and closed his eyes again.

Cain sighed and nodded, no it wasn't fair. He settled into the chair and took a sip of the tea that Chas had given him. "There's some tea here if you want it?"

"Don't want any" Aaron's tone was to the point and tinged with sadness. Cain couldn't blame him.

"I'm here if you want to talk or if you need anything, I'm not going anywhere" but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears, Aaron didn't reply.

...

His mind was elsewhere as the car drove into the village of Emmerdale. His head rested against the window of the car but he wasn't seeing how nice this small village was, all he saw was Kyle, he missed him so much. His head fell forward as the door was opened for him by his mum. His uncle Cain was unfolding the wheelchair.

"Come on love, we'll get you inside" she reached in and unbuckled his belt. Aaron was still in his own world. She felt so sorry for him. Once the belt was removed from around his chest she put his arms around him but struggled, he wasn't helping.

"Here, let me" Cain moved closer and Chas stepped back out of the car and watched as Cain carefully lifted his nephew out of the car and down into the chair. He sighed as he watched him.

"Alright?" Paddy asked as he approached them.

Chas smiled. "Paddy this is Aaron"

Paddy smiled, he was aware of what had happened and the death of his friend. "Hi mate I'm Paddy"

Aaron didn't respond in the slightest way.

Chas closed her eyes. "I'm sorry"

"N-No...it's fine" Paddy said as he looked around the village, Betty and Edna were watching from the cafe. He rolled his eyes. "Let's just get him inside, not that it matters" he motioned his head down the village and saw the two elderly women; well it was Betty in particular. "Ahh great" Chas grumbled.

"Hey, if they say anything they've got me to deal with" Cain told them as he began to push Aaron over to the door that led into the living room of Smithy cottage.

Once inside Aaron seemed to react and his eyes seemed to scan his surroundings, he was expecting it to stink of animals but it didn't, it seemed nice and cosy but then so did his home before this. He was apprehensive and it showed.

"Right then here we are" Chas smiled. "How you feeling kid?"

"I'm alright" Aaron replied with a nod.

Chas waited until Paddy and Cain disappeared into the kitchen. "You gunna be nice to him then? Saying hello might be a good start"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah alright"

In the kitchen Paddy flicked on the kettle. "Thanks for doing this Paddy"

"Honestly it's no trouble, there's only me here anyway so if I can help them in any way I will"

Cain smirked. "You sure it's not for anything else?"

Paddy frowned. "I-I-I" he sighed. "I have no idea what you mean"

"You fancy my sister I can see it you know"

Paddy sighed and it gave him away completely. "Yeah alright, maybe" he said quietly. "But she's way out of my league and there is the issue of a certain Carl King..."

Cain shook his head. "Nah they're over mate, if you want her then get her" he grinned.

Paddy shook his head. "And I'm getting permission off Cain Dingle"

"Hey, don't knock it"

"I'm not just doing this because of that though, what's happened to him is horrendous, I just wanna help show him that he's safe here"

Cain nodded. "Well I owe you one mate, thankyou" he turned and looked at Chas when she walked in. "How is he?"

"He's speaking, it's a start listen with everything I completely forgot about his stuff...you and uncle Zak couldn't go and get it all would you? Take the van and take everything of his from his room"

Cain nodded instantly. "Course we will, I'll get that brew later, I'll go see him and we'll go now"

"Cheers" Chas smiled.

Cain smiled back and he left through the front door.

As Paddy poured the hot water into the mugs he spoke quietly. "So, how's he really doing?"

"Not good whatsoever, do you have any idea what you've got yourself into?"

Paddy chuckled. "No, I'm sure I can deal with it"

"I'm sure you've never had to deal with this"

"Well, no but I wanna help Chas"

Chas nodded. "I know...Oh my stuff aswell" she rubbed her forehead, she was still exhausted, it seemed no matter how much sleep she got she was still tired upon waking. "I'll get it later"

"No, why don't you go after you've had that brew, give me time to spend with him alone"

Chas looked weary. "Oh I dunno Paddy..."

"I understand you're unsure and I know it's not towards me but the sooner Aaron spends time alone with me and the sooner we talk, then the better he'll be for knowing he's safe"

"Alright" Chas nodded. "But if he starts panicking or anything you call me and I'll be right back"

Paddy nodded. "Course I will" he told her as he handed the mug of tea over. "What's he drink?"

"Oh...erm" Chas frowned. "I don't know"

Paddy chuckled. "Seems we both have some way to go then..."

...

As Cain and Zak walked up the path to Gordon's house, Cain noticed he'd had the door fixed. He'd only kick it down again if he didn't let them in that was no problem. He looked at his dad and sighed then reached out and knocked on the door. He saw movement from inside through the pane of glass in the door. The door opened and Cain smirked as the beaten and bruised Gordon Livesy stood inside.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We've come for Aaron's things" Zak told him. "And you're going to let us without any trouble aren't ya lad?"

Gordon stepped back and let them in. Zak headed in first and walked straight up the stairs. Cain followed passing a glare at Gordon as he walked.

A while later Cain and Zak walked down with the first lot of bin bags filled with Aaron's things. "D-Does he know about Kyle?"

"Yeah and he's in pieces" Cain bluntly replied. "Who'd do that?" he asked and Gordon averted his eyes. "No, haven't got a clue either"

"Come on Cain, the sooner we get all this moved, the sooner he'll feel comfortable"

Cain stepped away, keeping his eyes on Gordon before he walked out of the house and round the back of the van and put the bags inside.

...

Paddy stopped in the doorway of the living room. "Your mums just popped out mate"

Aaron felt himself tense and he nodded as he held his breath.

"What do you like to drink? I've got tea, coffee, coke, juice?"

"Erm" Aaron found his words and looked at him. "Coke please"

Paddy nodded with a smile and walked away again to come back a minute later with a glass of coke, Paddy put it down on the coffee table. "Do you wanna get out of the chair? Couch is comfier"

Aaron quickly shook his head and he reached out and picked the glass up.

"Ok...no rush" he smiled, maybe this was going to be more difficult than he thought. "You know you're safe here don't you?"

Aaron shrugged. "I suppose, that's what people tell me"

"And we aren't lying mate"

"I'll find out eventually" he sighed and lowered his head and stared down into the black liquid of his drink.

"You can trust us, no one will hurt you, the village is a nice place, and the people are too, although they tend to be a bit nosey"

Aaron nodded. "I can live with that" he sighed and closed his eyes. "Listen, Paddy I'm sorry, I'm grateful I' am I'm just, unsure about things, scared even"

"And I don't blame you but I don't beat kids, never will"

Aaron looked over at him with a smile and he nodded.

Maybe they had gotten somewhere? "Treat this place as your own, this is your home until, well whenever really I suppose, I don't mind the company"

Aaron nodded. "Thankyou, gunna have to help me up the stairs though" he smirked.

Paddy chuckled and it turned into a laugh. "I think I'll manage"

...

John, Paddy, his mum, Cain and Zak were in the house helping with the move. John and Chas were standing in what would be Aaron's room, it was an alright size and it overlooked the village. John was kneeling beside a large chest of drawers, Chas watched as he was sorting out the TV and games console, he stood up seconds later. "Right that's done" he nodded as he looked around. "Rooms coming along"

Chas watched the man, transfixed by him. "Why are you here? Helping us?"

"Because I care about the lad and he isn't the only one who needs the help"

"No, suppose not" she smiled shyly and turned away. "I've got most of his clothes put away, his cds on the rack, DVDs etc, he doesn't have many poor kid"

"That'll change, you can give him what every kid has" John stepped closer up behind Chas, she felt his presence, she had to admit she was taken to him the first time she'd seen him in the hospital, his brown eyes and sandy blonde hair that was always styled, his big arms and his bulged chest overwhelmed her. He let out a slow breath she could feel him close.

"Yeah, I-I hope so" she said before turning, she swallowed hard, the look in his eyes mirrored her own, a deep stare. "W-What are you doing?"

"I dunno, I just...you you're...your amazing"

"No" Chas closed her eyes. "No I'm not, I let that happen"

"Shh Chas, this isn't your fault"

"But he's mine" she cried and John placed his hand on her face. "I gave birth to him and I ran out on him I left...we tried but it didn't work, he went back to Gordon..." she sniffled.

"But you have a chance now" his voice was hushed as he loomed over her.

"I'm scared" she admitted.

"Why? He's just a boy who needs his mum"

Chas nodded and she smiled a little. "Thankyou"

John looked into her eyes, and they fixed on each other as he moved closer. As his lips were about to meet hers, the bedroom door swung open and John pulled away completely and composed himself.

Cain smirked. "We're all done here, we've put your stuff in the spare room and there are only a few things left to bring up"

"Right" she swallowed hard nodding quickly. "Sure, thanks"

"No problem, oh and you're phone went off before too, it was Jackson he said he was coming over, Paddy said it was alright"

Chas nodded as she smiled. "See you in a bit" Cain left them too it, giving a knowing look to his sister before he left, she smirked as she turned back to John. "Where were we?" she asked quietly, the look in her eyes showing her desire for the man in front of her, the man who had been there when she needed him.

...

Eight pm.

It was warm, the fire was blazing away, and he hadn't felt so comfortable and relaxed as he was now in a long time. Aaron had given in about two hours ago and let John help him from his chair. They talked about school for a while and how everyone was looking forward to having him back. Aaron had laughed at that though, he didn't think he'd be missed but he was corrected once more when John told him again. He couldn't quite believe it. Then he watched John reach into his sports bag that he always seemed to have on him and he took out a small pile of papers. Aaron frowned at them. He asked what they were and John told him homework, each of his teachers had got together some work on whatever subject they were doing at the moment and gave it to John to give him when he'd see him. Then he watched as his teacher reached down again and pulled out resource books. He told Aaron he'd need them too.

Aaron now stared at the pile of papers and books that lay on the coffee table and he felt someone standing in the doorway to the kitchen, he could tell instantly who it was. "Figured you might be too embarrassed to be seen with me" Aaron pushed himself up by his arms and looked over at Jackson. "You've been here a few hours Jackson what's going on?"

Jackson shrugged and he stepped down into the living room and walked to the sofa and sat on the arm of the chair. "I-I dunno, I was scared to see you I suppose"

"Why?"

Jackson shrugged again. "I didn't wanna see you in that state again, I cried my eyes out Aaron" he closed his eyes. "I've never cried so much"

Aaron nodded. "I'm alright"

Jackson shook his head; he couldn't and wouldn't believe that for one second. "No you're not"

"Have to be Jackson, Kyle's gone and I somehow have to keep going and truth is I don't want too" he fell into a stare as his eyes filled. "He's gone" his lips quivered. "He was my best friend" he spoke quietly. "He was murdered, stabbed and he was alone" Aaron began to cry. "He was alone and nobody was with him when he died why Jackson? Why?" his face scrunched tightly as he sobbed and his shoulders jerked up and down. Jackson moved from the arm of the chair and sat on the edge of the sofa in front of him and hugged him. "I was going to play footy with him when I'd gotten better, I was...arghh god it hurts so much" he cried so hard. "I loved him, I didn't tell him, I just got scared when he told me, I should have said it back, I'm so stupid!" he fought his emotions with his anger but it wasn't stopping the tears, they continued. "He might have stayed with me then!"

"No Aaron you don't know that" Jackson told him quietly. "He had his job that night"

"But he was just a kid like me, it should have been me, it should have, if I could take his place..."

"Well you can't mate the only thing you can do for Kyle now is to get better and live your life the way you want too and you know...he's always around, he always will be because you won't forget about him"

"I'd never do that"

Jackson pulled away and smiled sympathetically at the lad and he reached out and wiped the tears away from under his eyes. "You got yourself worked up..."

"I can't help it" Aaron's breath was shaky as he spoke. "I miss him, I'll always miss him, whoever did this...whoever did this is going to pay"

"They'll find whoever did it Aaron and they'll be sent down for life"

"As soon as I can walk again I-" he sighed.

"No, no you will not..."

"Once I can walk Jackson no one will be able to stop me."

Was it just his anger and grief speaking or did Aaron really mean what he was saying?

"Kyle wouldn't want you to get in trouble Aaron"

Aaron lowered his head. No he wouldn't. "I know, doesn't stop me wanting revenge"

"Course it doesn't" Jackson smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but I can't have my tablets yet" he shrugged. "Bruises are going slowly"

Jackson nodded and got lost in Aaron's eyes and he smiled. "Even with them you're not so bad looking are ya?"

Aaron chuckled. "As if"

"Kyle obviously thought so"

Aaron looked away and nodded. "Yeah he did"

"And so do I" Jackson told him and stood up before he dug himself an even deeper hole. "I'll go help your mum"

Aaron frowned. "Jackson?"

"No, Aaron seriously it doesn't matter" he smiled quickly and bolted out of the living room.

Chas, John and Paddy turned to him with a look of confusion. "Everything alright?" Chas asked.

"Erm yeah, I-I dunno...just got a bit tense in there...said something I shouldn't have"

"Like?" Chas asked as she stood by the cooker.

"Oh please, I'd rather not..."

"Okay" Chas nodded. "You staying? I'm cooking tea, sort of a way to say thankyou to Paddy" she turned and smiled at the older man.

"And I said there was no need"

"There's every need Paddy, in one day your home and life has turned completely upside down"

"Well I like it and meeting new people well that's been good too"

Chas nodded and glanced over at John sitting at the table with Paddy. "Yeah" she smiled. "It has"

"Yeah, go on then" Jackson replied.

"Great, can someone watch this for me? I don't wanna leave him alone for too long"

"Sorry, I should have stayed with him" Jackson apologised.

"It's alright you can watch the pan, keep stirring" she smiled as she rubbed her hands on the t-towel and walked past Jackson and into the living room.

Chas closed the door behind her and walked in with a smile on her face and sat where Jackson had been only minutes ago. "I found something when we were putting your stuff away" she began and rummaged in her pocket.

"What is it?"

Chas took it out of her pocket and handed a mobile phone to her son. "I put all our numbers on it and topped it up some more"

Aaron didn't say a word he just stared down at it in his hand.

"What's the matter son?"

"Oh, Kyle, he bought me this"

"Oh" Chas nodded. "That was good of him"

"He realised what was happening and when he knew I wasn't going to tell anyone he gave me it so that he could still know if I was okay, m-my dad h-he didn't know about it"

Tears fell from Chas eyes; she'd done a lot of crying lately. "Look after it kid"

Aaron knew it was just a phone but he understood his mums words it wasn't because it was a phone it was because of who had given him it. He nodded and she stood up. "Join us in there if you want, just shout and someone will help you to the chair"

Aaron smiled. "Maybe in a while"

Chas leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you Aaron"

"I love you too" Aaron whispered and watched her go.

Once the room was empty he pressed a button and the screen came to life, no messages. He sighed. He hoped maybe Kyle had sent him a message for him to see when he got his phone back, but he was thankful there wasn't he would have felt worse. He blew out a breath and went through his contacts and found his name and pressed dial, the call connected immediately to a voice mail, Kyle's voice mail, upon hearing his voice on the message tears began again and with a shaky voice and on the beep he spoke. "I-..." he stopped and a few seconds passed. "I think I'm going to be okay, I love you Kyle and I'm sorry, I' am going to miss you so much, I already do" with quivering lips he pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. He buried his face into the back of the sofa and cried.

* * *

TBC...


	10. I'll Come For You

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"I'll Come For You"

* * *

_**I have to make aware that SOME dialogue in this chapter is NOT in any way an opinion of mine or my way of thinking. **_

_It's my birthday today and I'm going away for the weekend (back Monday) I'm not promising anything but I will try to update but please don't panic if I don't update till the week. Oh and guys thankyou for the continued reviews and support I've received for this story, much appreciated as always! And to the 'silent' readers, keep reading I know you're there __ Anyway enjoy! x_

* * *

Aaron sat in his wheelchair looking in the tall standing mirror before him; he'd dressed himself in his dark suit. The only thing needing attention was his tie; he'd managed even with his useless leg to pull on his trousers. He sighed as he looked over his reflection, his face was pale and thinner than he'd ever remembered and dark tired bags circled beneath his eyes. The bruises caused by his father were near enough gone. He didn't react when his bedroom door knocked.

He hadn't said a word since the first day he arrived at Smithy and he rarely ate, he'd been there two weeks now.

Aaron wheeled himself to the window and looked out, the village Christmas decorations were going up, the lights connected by each street lamp aswell as the lights on the large tree. It didn't faze him, nothing did he didn't care. He wouldn't know what time of year it was if he didn't see those every day. His expressions were blank as he pushed himself back away from the window. His door knocked again.

Chas stood on the other side, her entire outfit black – traditional funeral clothes. She sighed. "Come on love let me in" she waited, no reply came.

Aaron reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone and clasped it in his hand and pressed a button which illuminated the screen revealing a picture of him and Kyle, tears fell from his eyes instantly at the sight. He gripped the phone in his hand, he wasn't letting it go.

Chas had enough and she walked in. "I know this is your room but we haven't got time for this John will be here to pick us up in a minute"

Aaron turned his chair and looked at her.

She smiled slightly. "Managed then?" she was proud of him, he was getting there slowly, she tried to forget that while the physical injuries were healing the psychological ones were still there and raw. Not hearing him talking after the first initial night was the beginning and she knew that and since she'd been unable to get him talking the reality of the situation seemed to get worse. No fifteen year old goes through that without being scarred. "Oh" she noticed the tie and she stepped closer and leaned down and straightened it. "Aaron love...are you sure you want to go to the funeral?"

Aaron simply nodded.

"It's not going to be easy"

Aaron rolled his eyes, he wasn't stupid! And he also wasn't blind or stupid to the fact that his P.E. teacher was fucking his mum.

"Alright, just checking" Chas told him and walked to the window and saw John's car pulling up to a stop outside Smithy. "Right he's here" she turned and marched over to the doorway. She stopped on the landing and looked back into the bedroom when she realised Aaron wasn't following.

Aaron froze, his eyes widened slightly and he felt the sweat seep through his skin as an immense heat washed all over him, his mouth was dry and without realising he unknowingly shook his head ever so slightly. John was going to walk in the house and come upstairs and carry him down the stairs with his mum following behind with the chair and then off they'd go to a funeral. But, it wasn't just any funeral it was Kyle's and he was his best friend, and Aaron knew they could have maybe had something special, well they already had but in a romantic way...no, that was only just blossoming and it was cut short. Aaron was going to find out who murdered his mate and they'd pay, he'd make sure of it.

He was brought from his reverie when his mothers' high screeching voice invaded his hearing. "Aaron, come on love" then following that were thuds coming up the stairs and John appeared in the doorway, he was dressed in a dark suit, pretty much identical to his own. John always took pride in his appearance, always looked good and with the body to match he couldn't really blame his mum for going there.

"What's up?" John asked looking between mother and son.

"Oh nothing, just waiting..."

"So no erm...nothing yet?"

Chas sighed. "No, not a word" she told him quietly.

John nodded. "Give me a sec with him"

_My mate has been murdered, I've been abused for eight months and I barely came out alive, sorry but that would take its toll on a kid right? They seriously think I'm deaf, I might aswell not be in the room the way they're talking! I sigh heavily and lower my head and watch as John approaches. I can smell his aftershave already, wow, how much has he put on? He's already done it with her he surely doesn't need to impress anymore? I scrunch up my nose hoping to get used to the strong odour, it's not that it's horrible, just too much of it. _

"Aaron mate, it's time"

Aaron nodded.

"Come on lad talk to us" John pleaded.

Aaron lowered his head and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh and John reached out and placed his hand on his arm.

"I know it's horrible Aaron but the sooner this day is over with the better, and you can concentrate on yourself, your a mess mate and I mean that in the nicest possible way...you're not eating, or sleeping...those bags under your eyes just get worse by the day" he smiled hoping to cajole him. It failed. "It's not fair I know but you have to say goodbye"

Aaron moved his arms ready to move the chair. He didn't look at John when his words came. "No it isn't fair" his voice was quiet and riddled with sheer pain. "Excuse me"

"No...It's alright I'll get you from here" John leaned over him ready to lift him from his chair.

"It's embarrassing" Aaron added quietly while he kept his gaze off the man.

John smiled slightly. "No it's not Aaron, you can't do things yourself, especially getting down the stairs"

Aaron closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before finally nodding permission for John to take him.

Chas let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she watched her lover getting through to her son, and he'd gotten him talking. _Impressive _she thought.

...

The church was situated just down the road from Aaron's old estate. Aaron felt scared and nervous that he'd see Gordon but so far he hadn't. He was a little more relaxed now and his eyes were fixed on the light oak coffin that was rested on the stand at the front of the church, but tears were falling silently, the church was full, and some kids from school were outside waiting for the service to begin. Kyle was quite the popular kid.

Chas watched Aaron beside her, the severity of what had happened seemed to now be hitting her boy and she could only be there for support she couldn't fix it for him. John watched her concern for him and placed his arm around her and squeezed lightly just so she knew he was there for her.

Just as the service began Aaron looked around at the busy church and saw a familiar figure walk into the church and stand at the back. Chas became distracted by him and turned curiously to see what he was looking at. Gordon Livesy was his focus. Aaron's jaw was clenched and he was breathing heavily, she put her arm around him and pulled at him and he turned away. "It's alright" she told him quietly.

"He fucking smiled at me!" he spoke in a hushed voice.

Chas rolled her eyes, of all the people to swear in a church yep that would be her son. "Ignore him, he can't hurt you, he won't again, this day is for Kyle, don't let him ruin that..." she stopped realising how her words might have been taken and she sighed. "You know what I mean"

Aaron simply nodded.

...

After the burial service had been conducted Kyle's parents and close family and others left but Aaron remained where he was by the hole in the ground where Kyle's coffin had been lowered moments earlier.

John and Chas stood several metres away. "I can't leave him there"

"Yes you can Chas"

"I can't, Gordon was here during the service in the church"

"I saw him leave Chas I promise you and anyway we aren't going to let anyone hurt him, we'll be by the car"

Chas sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Alright, alright...you're right" she smiled then looked over at him and then walked away with John.

...

Aaron turned and watched them walking away, he felt glad they had he just wanted some time alone. He stared down at the coffin below and sighed, his hands still holding the phone. "I keep thinking your gunna call me or text..." he chuckled a little and looked down at the phone. "But now I'm sat here I know it's not going to happen" he began to cry. "You were my best friend and sometimes I think I took you for granted, y-you just don't expect someone so close to you to be gone, not like that...I wish it was me" he sobbed. "And I promise you I'm going to find out who did this and I will make them pay, I know you'll probably tell me no but" he shook his head adamantly. "I'm going to make them suffer, make them feel what you felt" Aaron shook with sadness as he cried. "I'm sorry you were alone, I'm sorry it happened altogether..." he sighed heavily and wiped his eyes. "I-I stayed behind because I wanted you to know that I'll never forget you, not for a second and that I do love you, I wish I'd said it back now but people just say that me telling you wouldn't have changed this...somehow I dunno" he shrugged. "I think they're wrong, I think you'd still be here now but we'll never know...but I wanted you to know that but I hope...I hope to god you already knew"

"Oh how touching"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Aaron spoke harshly, placing his hands on his wheels ready to move if he had too, he knew it wouldn't make a difference but he'd try anyway.

"Paying my respects"

Aaron laughed. "Yeah right, so...what you like him now do ya?"

Gordon nodded. "Yeah as it happens I do...six feet under is the best place for his kind"

"And by his kind what exactly do you mean?" he asked angrily.

"Gays, the lot of them"

"Well" Aaron sighed. "You've already nearly killed one"

"Oh I know I saw you two kissing in the hospital and if I have the chance again you'll be joining him"

Aaron ignored that comment "You saw that? Why were you even there?"

Gordon nodded. "To see if you were dead...but you weren't...obviously..." he smirked. "I couldn't make that happen not with that bitch of a mother at your side all the time"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Aaron voice grew louder.

"Come on then big lad stop me"

"Don't fucking tempt me!" Aaron raged. "She has done more for me in such a short space of time that you've done all my life! You evil, heartless bastard!" he raged and Gordon just laughed and as Aaron calmed down Gordon stopped and kicked Aaron's leg and he screamed in sheer pain and leaned down clutching his leg gasping for air.

"You're going to get what's coming to you!"

"Yeah and so are you! I know it was you now, I knew it all along"

Gordon grinned and held out his arms. "Well someone has to rid this world of sick scum"

Aaron laughed through the pain and looked up at him and his laugh intensified. "Oh you're hilarious, do one!"

Gordon nodded. "I am aren't I?" he asked as he quickly moved and kicked the bar on the chair causing it to topple on its side. Gordon felt pleased with himself as more winces and gasps of pain came from the queer lying on the grass beside the open grave.

"HEY!" John's voice filled the air out of nowhere and the next thing Aaron saw was both him and Gordon crashing down onto the grass as his mum fell to her knees at his side.

"Come on son, can you get up?" Chas asked as fists impacted with skin and heavy grunts could be heard from a few metres away.

Aaron nodded. "I think so"

She took his arm and helped him once he was stood he rested against her as she picked up the chair. John was on top of Gordon punching him. "Babe!" Chas shouted. "Come on, he really isn't worth it"

With one last punch John then stood up he was breathless from the fight. Aaron saw the blood flowing from John's nose and mouth. "You didn't have to do that for me" he told him quietly as he walked over.

John nodded. "Yes I did" he said as he wiped the blood from his nose. Chas smiled grateful for him being there yet again. "And anyway...he's much worse...let's get out of here, you okay lad?"

Aaron nodded. "Bit sore"

"Why? A fall couldn't have..."

"No" Aaron shook his head. "He kicked me"

Chas' eyes widened. "He did WHAT!" she then stormed over and kicked Gordon in the stomach. "What did I tell you last time eh? You can barely get up now! If you touch him again you won't be getting up at all"

Gordon let out a laugh. "You Dingles are all talk"

Chas shook her head. "Don't underestimate me or my family, trust me on that one!" she left Gordon lying on the floor and turned back to her son, John was behind pushing Aaron away. She looked down at Aaron with a smile. "New start Aaron, I promise"

"How?" he asked disheartened

"Like John said you've gotta concentrate on yourself now, get better do what you want in life, follow your heart kid and put yourself first"

Aaron smiled slightly. "Sounds easy"

"And it is you've just gotta do it" she smiled. "And you'll have me, and the rest of us, I'm not leaving you again"

Aaron nodded. "I know"

"Let's get home then eh? Clean you up get some good food down your neck, you can eat all you want sure Paddy won't mind" she smirked.

"Come on then, get me home, sort him out though before we go inside"

"And who's him?" John asked with a laugh.

Aaron turned round and smirked. "You"

"Oh right then" he replied, the smirk still on his face.

"I-I just don't want paddy asking questions, this never happened alright?"

Both adults looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Alright" Chas replied. "The blood will be gone before we get you inside"

Aaron nodded. "Good, cheers"

"No problem mate" John replied.

As the three of them reached the car Gordon stood in the graveyard watching them, this was not over, not by any stretch of the imagination. Not a chance, he'd have his revenge, his day again, that crippled homosexual would not live past his next birthday. Gordon smirked...that was not far off.

* * *

TBC...


	11. Just Look Up

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Just Look Up"

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Kyle's funeral and Aaron had a few appointments at the hospital and he'd been given crutches. Today was the first day back at school and the first time he'd be using them without assistance.

Aaron was in his room standing with the help of the crutches as he pulled on his shirt, sighs and grunts filled the room as he struggled on. He stopped and got his breath back; once it was on he reached down for his trousers and picked them up.

He knew this day would come but he didn't expect it so soon and as he woke that morning he felt a sense of unease, apprehension and sadness all mixed into one barrel of emotion. The trousers were proving to be difficult. Why? He managed fine with them the day of the funeral. Aaron sighed, stopped, took a breath and carried on but the further he pulled his trousers up the more he became frustrated, the crutches were an inconvenience. He dropped down onto the end of his bed and flung the crutches and they hit the bedroom door. He lay back and put his head in his hands as he breathed heavily.

As soon as he heard the banging noise from upstairs Paddy ran up immediately and walked in, his expressions full of concern. "Aaron?" he asked quietly as he popped his head around the door then he looked down and saw the crutches.

"I can't use them"

"Yes you can mate"

Aaron sighed. "I couldn't even get dressed!"

"You could have shuffled your trousers on in the position you are now you know" Paddy smirked.

Aaron lifted up onto his elbows on the bed and looked at him. "I never thought about it" he told him quietly before pulling them up fully and doing up the button and zip.

Paddy frowned and stepped into the room, picking up the crutches on the way. "It's not just the crutches that's got you rattled is it?"

Aaron scoffed and shook his head as he sat up, his eyes staring down at the carpet.

Paddy kneeled down in front of him. "What is it?" Paddy had a good idea but he'd wait and see what Aaron had to say.

"School" he sighed.

"People are just gunna laugh at me, take the piss" Aaron's eyes met Paddy's and he swallowed hard. "A-And he won't be there"

Paddy nodded. "I know mate, I know it's going to be hard but you just have to be brave, every day will get better and if anyone bullies or laughs, ignore them..." he then began to smirk. "But something tells me you can take care of yourself"

Aaron nodded. "I used too"

"And you can again, come on" he stood up. "Your mum had to go in work early so I'm gunna drop you off"

"Do I really have too? Can I not just help in the surgery?"

"Not a chance, you're no good to me mate"

Aaron sighed and reached for the crutches that were in Paddy's hand. "Fine, school it is"

"John will be there mate and you know you can turn to him there if you need it"

"Yeah I know" Aaron replied as he pushed himself up off the bed and popped his arms through the handles on the crutches.

"Oh and don't forget you have to wait for John tonight, he's bringing you back"

Aaron frowned. "Why?"

"He and you're mum have a date so makes a bit of sense, bringing you back and picking her up"

"Ah, right then, we going then?"

Paddy nodded. "Lead the way"

...

His walk into school couldn't go un-noticed. People were staring at him, whispering. Wondering how he could be so weak that he couldn't fight his own father off considering how feisty and easy with his fists Aaron used to be. He simply lowered his head and plodded on down into the quad with the aid of his crutches; those kids didn't know a damn thing! He stopped and leaned by a fence close to the building where his tutor room was situated, he looked around the grounds, students were piling in from the buses, some got dropped off like himself and some walked, a few teachers were walking briskly to their classes ready for the start of another day, folders in hand. Aaron rolled his eyes. _This is pointless _he thought to himself as he stood and watched everything around him. He was alone.

Aaron's first lesson was Maths with Ms Steele, his last visit to this class ended in verbal abuse on his part, he shrugged as he sat there was nothing he could do about that now. He soon came to realise that Ms Steele hadn't asked if he was okay, she was the type of person who always had, in the short time he'd known his mum this was her all over. He guessed she'd told John not to give him any special treatment or hound him, and he'd passed this on to the other teachers, he quickly realised she was right in doing so, any kind of treatment like that and he'd snap.

"So Class we have a new pupil joining us today, his names Jason and I want you all to be nice like I know you can be"

Aaron rolled his eyes as the rest of the class erupted in slight laughter at the teachers words. Nice? This set of pupils weren't nice they were far from it in Aaron's experience; they were brutal and arrogant. Aaron mindlessly shook his head then he looked at the empty seat beside him on the long row of tables and swallowed hard.

"You can sit there beside Aaron" Steele spoke and the lanky, short blonde haired pale skinned boy she called Jason began walking towards him.

"Uh, no"

"Excuse me?" Steele asked her expression firm.

"He's not sitting next to me"

Ms Steele sighed. "Aaron there are no other seats"

"Tough shit he can sit on the floor for all I care he IS NOT sitting next to me!" Aaron's voice rose and he quickly became flustered.

"Jason sit down" Steele told him and Jason carried on over to Aaron.

Looking at the battered kid Jason was quite apprehensive, he looked like he meant business but he had to do as he was told.

"You dare and I'll whack you with this" Aaron warned with gritted teeth as he grabbed his crutch that was resting against the desk and raised it slightly.

"AARON LIVESY!" Steele shouted.

"He isn't sitting here!" Aaron yelled as rage consumed him.

Steele sighed and walked out of the class.

In the distance he heard the words _Newport _and _immediately _being spoken in the same sentence. Aaron groaned and closed his eyes.

"It's the only seat mate come on" Jason dared.

"It's not just a seat, it was Kyle's seat and you aren't sitting in his space" he told him calmly.

Jason noted the reaction from other class mates as Aaron said those words. He frowned and watched as one of the lads began to speak. "Aaron Kyle's dead and he's not coming back"

"Shut it" Aaron said in a sigh.

"No mate, it's true and you know that, you shouldn't have come back yet"

"Kye! Shut it!"

Kye backed down and shrugged his shoulders.

Seconds later a loud whistle filled the classroom and everyone looked up and saw Mr Newport standing in the doorway. "Oi Livesy, move it now!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed his crutches and pulled himself to his feet and moved out of the row and over to the doorway.

"You're coming with me"

Aaron shook his head slightly and he followed him out. "Knew she'd call you" he spoke once they were out of range of other teachers and students.

"Yeah well, she knows how close we are lately but I have to be seen to be impartial, I don't like being like that with you Aaron but if I have to be I will, even outside of school do you get that?"

"Yes" Aaron rolled his eyes as he followed him along the corridor.

"Now seen as though you've disrupted my sixth form sports session you're coming with me and you'll apologise to them then you'll sit on the bench and do some work"

"Yeah because doing work is going to make everything alright isn't it?" Aaron grumbled and was soon stopped in his tracks as John stopped and spun around.

"No! Course it isn't but this is the everyday routine, school, classes, teachers other students, what has happened to you is horrendous Aaron but nobody can change it, all you can do is get your own life back on track, it's hard I know it is, the thought of seeing him around but he's not and what happened in your class just now is understandable but you shouldn't speak to teachers the way you are, you have to move on, Kyle wouldn't begrudge you new friends"

"I begrudge it" Aaron spat angrily.

Newport sighed. "I'm not getting anywhere with you today am I?"

Aaron shook his head. "One of those days" he mumbled as he looked down at the floor.

John nodded. There'd been many of those. "Come on" he told him and they both carried on.

"Is Jackson going to be there?" he asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Yeah why?"

Aaron shrugged. "Just wondering"

"You begrudge it hmm? But somehow you let Jackson slip through that wall?"

Aaron scowled at him as they walked out into the quad. "Jackson isn't a mate"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really"

"Okay then" John knew better than to argue, he knew the truth anyway.

...

In the large sports hall Aaron was sat on a bench lining one of the walls, he was sat in between boxes of equipment, the apology went down well. Well actually the entire time he found his eyes fixed on Jackson's bare muscular legs, then his face. He felt his cheeks go hot with embarrassment, and then it was over whether Jackson noticed or not he had no idea and he sat down.

The class were playing basketball, it had never interested him before, he was more of a football player, but with everything going on he hadn't played in a long time, he was finding it interesting to say the least, or was it the fit older boys? Yep, definitely them, he was in his element and seemed to be hiding it well. "Oi Livesy" John shouted over and Aaron looked over to him. "Some pom poms in that box left from the last class, could be a sit down cheer leader if ya fancy it"

Aaron laughed. "Ha! Funny" he shouted to him. "Jog on" he muttered as he carried on watching.

...

It was always dark when school finished and it was always cold, he hated the cold but now as he looked out at the dark cold night from the warmth of his bedroom in Smithy he felt much better, the school day was long, he was removed from class and made to watch older boys, well Jackson. Jackson was his focus. He sighed, he couldn't. And he wouldn't let himself, he was too old anyway and Kyle hadn't long been gone.

When he'd got home a few hours earlier John had informed Chas and Paddy of his behaviour and they just looked at him. He rolled his eyes and left the room and made his way to his room. As he sat in the dimmed light of his room his stomach rumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten yet but he didn't care, he didn't want to move yet.

He quickly turned his head when there was a knock on his door and it opened and Jackson popped his head through the door. Aaron immediately shifted uncomfortably.

"No it's alright just stay where you are" Jackson said with a smile. That smile lit up the room. "I just came to see how you were, back to your old tricks again eh?"

Aaron nodded and he turned back to the window. "Come in if you want"

Jackson walked in and closed the door behind him and stopped in the centre of the room. "Struggling aren't ya?"

"Who wouldn't?"

Jackson nodded. "Point"

"Sit down then or something..." Aaron frowned, as he watched Jackson's reflection in the window in front of him.

Jackson stepped closer and sat on the end of the bed near Aaron. "How's the leg?"

"Aching"

"One word answers...I'll just go" he told him and pushed himself up off the bed.

"No! No...s-sorry I-I'm just not used to people being in here"

"People?"

"Well...you obviously"

Jackson nodded. "Can we talk?"

Aaron nodded.

"I was told why you kicked off in class, completely understandable...and you miss him"

"Course I do" Aaron let out a shaky breath.

"You see the stars up there?" Jackson asked as he looked out of the window.

"Can't exactly miss them" Aaron replied with a chuckle.

"I remember something my gran once told me...she believed that stars were the souls, spirits whatever you wanna call them of the dead and that they're watching over us...so maybe mate...if you pick one that you'll always remember when you see it, so just look up and imagine, know that its Kyle and find comfort in that Aaron"

Tears slowly began to stream down Aaron's face as he listened.

"Whether you adopt my dear old granny's philosophy or not Kyle will always be with you, in your heart and in your memories"

Aaron turned to Jackson and smiled through tear filled eyes. Jackson smiled and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder and squeezed gently

Aaron blew out a deep breath. "A while back you said something..."

"Yeah...I did didn't I?"

Aaron nodded.

"I know I shouldn't I'm older you're not even sixteen...but what I said should be plain to understand"

"It was but I just didn't understand it, you tell me I'm attractive and you leave it hanging..." he told him as he wiped his tears away.

Jackson sighed. "I know I'm sorry but that's what you are, you are Aaron and I-I'm attracted to you"

"I'll be sixteen soon"

Jackson chuckled. "It's not that simple"

"Oh" Aaron was horrified. It was like he'd just offered himself on a plate once his sixteenth birthday came around. "No, no...I-I didn't mean that...well not like how it sounded..." he became flustered. "Just go"

"No Aaron I know you didn't mean it like that"

"Please..." Aaron shuffled away and breathed quickly. "Go..."

"Aaron?" a confused look showed on his face.

"I said go!" his voice grew louder and Jackson gave up, he shook his head as he stood.

"We'll talk about this again" Jackson told him before walking to the door.

"No, no we can't because I'm scared..."

Jackson frowned. "Eh?" he asked as he spun around.

"B-because if we talk, I-I'm scared I'll kiss you..."

"But we just did talk and anyway so what...I'd probably, most definitely let you, age isn't really an issue"

Aaron shook his head adamantly. "Just go" he told him as another bout of tears were on the verge of falling.

"You've gotta sort yourself out Aaron and quickly"

Aaron frowned at him. "Don't look at me like that"

"Like what?"

"The look of pity I'm sick of it"

"Yeah" he raised his eyebrows. "And I'm slowly losing patience...so I will go"

"Good!" Aaron snapped and seconds later his bedroom door slammed shut, leaving him alone once again.

* * *

TBC...


	12. The Plot Thickens

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"The Plot Thickens"

* * *

_I'll be sixteen soon _Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed as those words swirled through his mind. How stupid did that sound? He certainly knew how it sounded, desperate. He turned onto his side and pulled the duvet further up over his shoulders and closed his eyes again. He was not going to school.

Chas walked down the village with a long black coat wrapped around her, it was freezing and she wouldn't be out this early on her day off if it wasn't important, which of course it was. She rounded the corner to the garage and walked up the fore court.

Cain turned as he clasped a cup of hot steaming tea in his hands. "Up early aren't ya?"

Chas raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Tried to get that bundle of joy out of bed but he's not having any of it"

"Ahh well just leave him be sis it's hard"

"Yes Cain I know! But he can't hide himself away can he?"

"But it's all he's used too if you think about it, he is..."

Chas nodded, she knew that. All of the time under Gordon's roof being abused he'd naturally hideaway why would it change now being somewhere different and with the added grief of a friend's death? "Can you just sort him out please, he's already late for school and he's not listening to a word I say"

"And you think this is just the beginning?" Cain asked with a smirk splayed across his lips.

Chas sighed. She didn't have the patience for Cain this morning but he was the only one she could think of. "Will you help me or not!?"

Cain rolled his eyes and put his mug down and started walking towards her. "Wait what about the garage?" asked Chas.

"Debbie will be there in a minute, its dead out here anyway it'll be fine"

"Oh right then" she replied as they both marched up to Smithy.

"Any luck?" Chas asked as they walked through the front door to find Paddy walking into the kitchen.

Paddy shook his head. "Nope, not a word or movement"

"For god sake" Chas grumbled and she stormed into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle to boil.

"I'll go and try but I'm not promising anything" Cain explained and Chas nodded with a grateful smile.

"He doesn't have to go to school but don't tell him that, but at least get him out of that room"

Cain nodded and he headed up the stairs. Chas shook her head and stared at the dining table. "I can't do this"

"Don't be daft! Course you can you've just got to be patient with him" Paddy reassured. "None of us can begin to imagine what he's been through and it's going to take time, you knew that, we all did and now it's happening, we've just gotta get through it and help him"

"I don't know if I can"

"But that's it Chas, it isn't just you is it?" Paddy smiled. "No, he's got the entire Dingle clan, John, me and Jackson to help"

"Yeah" Chas smiled widely, a look in her eyes still of worry there was no convincing her she could be a good mother she'd simply just have to try.

...

Cain barged in his bedroom without knocking which startled Aaron and he jumped up in bed. "Right you up now"

"No one comes in here without knocking!" Aaron spat angrily.

"Tough I don't play by the rules!" Cain shot back.

"And neither do I"

"Oh is that why you've suddenly decided to ditch school?"

"It's just for one day! Don't have to turn on the dramatics for that do ya?"

"Watch your tone ki-"

"OR WHAT?!" Aaron shouted.

Downstairs Chas eyes widened at the sound of Aaron shouting, she stepped forward to run up the stairs but Paddy grabbed her arm and stopped him. "No Chas just leave Cain to it"

"I'll give you a clip round the ear lad! I'm well aware of what's happened to you Aaron but I'm not going to walk on eggshells around you, I won't watch my words either, I don't need to because there's a difference I'd never act on the things I say, not to you anyway... you need to grow up, move on and live your life"

"Like it's that easy!" Aaron scowled as the words left his mouth.

"Damn right it is, you have a choice... now you can either come with me or you can lie here and rot"

"Why? Why can't you all just leave me?"

Cain sighed and shook his head. "Because you are not the one who is dead Aaron!"

A silence fell over the house and Chas swallowed hard at hearing those words. "Because that's going to help isn't it?" she muttered as Paddy nodded. "It might"

Neither of them were going to back down, eyes glared at one another as they both remained still. "D-Do you think Kyle would want this?"

"No course he wouldn't" Aaron's tone was sullen and he then broke eye contact and looked down at the duvet that had dropped down by his waist when he jumped up to a sitting position.

"Right well please for your sake get out of that bed, get a shower, get some breakfast and then come with me, you'll feel better for it Aaron"

Aaron nodded and sighed as he pushed the quilt away from him. Cain smiled. "Need a hand?"

"No, I got it" he told him as he reached for his crutches and picked them up.

...

"Feel better?" Cain asked as they walked back down the village.

After a relaxing hot shower, some food to fill his stomach and generally cleaning himself up the answer was yes and he nodded to his uncle. "Bit cold though isn't it?" he blew out a breath and the steam that followed showed just how cold it was.

"Course it is its Christmas soon you idiot what do you expect?" Cain said with a laugh. "A week"

"Which is why I'm not going back to school, after New Year I will but not now...there's no point anyway like you say a week..."

Cain sighed. "Aaron..."

"No just hear me out...I went back too quick, I need to figure stuff out"

"Are you sure?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah I' am"

"Alright then next term it is" he smiled. "You got an interest in cars?"

Aaron frowned and shrugged. "Never really thought about it, why?"

"Well I'm gunna give you a few hours to think about it...school is alright but having a skill like mechanics can do you good, can think about it, watch me and Debbie today and if you're interested I'll start showing you some stuff"

"And you'd trust me would you?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Not a chance" Cain laughed. "Well not at first anyway you might end up car washing while we build up your skills but we don't even know if you're interested so let's just see how it goes"

Aaron nodded. "Alright"

A few hours later Aaron pulled out his phone and typed a text, his thumb hovered over the send button. _**Sorry xx **_He closed his eyes and sent the text then returned his attention to Cain working on a car.

"Who was that you were texting then?"

"Oh erm Jackson" Aaron told him then swallowed hard. "I was apologising I was a bit off with him last night"

"How come?"

"None of your business"

"Point" Cain grinned and then turned back to the engine he was working on.

...

Aaron was happy when Chas and Paddy left him to it, he could tell his mum didn't want to leave him alone but she had too, they both then went to bed leaving him downstairs to watch the TV but was interrupted ten minutes into the peace when the door knocked. He got to his feet and walked to the door with his crutches and opened it, he was taken back when Jackson was stood on the other side. "Jackson" his voice whispery as if his breath had been whipped from him.

"Got your text" Jackson replied quietly.

Aaron nodded. "But it's late"

"Doesn't matter" he shrugged. "Needed to see you"

Aaron scoffed. "Since when does someone _need _to see me?" he asked as Jackson walked inside past him.

"Since this person was made to leave last night and things were left hanging" Jackson replied to the point. "And I accept your apology but it doesn't sort out the issue we've got here"

Aaron turned away and rolled his eyes as he pushed the door shut. "Make yourself comfortable then...mum and Paddy are in bed"

"Oh err right" Jackson sat down on the couch and waited for Aaron to join him and he did seconds later and he was surprised by how close he was. He could start now. "Last night I said it wasn't that simple...your age is not an issue Aaron..." he stopped and tried to gauge how calm or not Aaron would be for this conversation, when he just sat waiting Jackson carried on. "It's your state of mind that's an issue; I wouldn't want to be some sort of rebound for you..."

"You talk as if me and Kyle were together" Aaron told his calmly.

"I know you weren't but you could have been"

"Exactly Jackson, could have been, I'll never know and I've got to move on and I want you in my life"

"I-I I know and I'm not going anywhere I'm just scared Aaron, I don't want to push you into anything"

"Jackson I've been wishing for something to happen between us, that day when I came home and you said you found me attractive I was shocked but I couldn't believe it either, I went all warm and...Well I'd been staring at you for a while before hand..."

Jackson smirked. "And yesterday in the sports hall"

"Ahh" Aaron nodded. "Yeah" he shrugged. "What can I say?" he asked with a smirk.

Jackson's eyes locked onto Aaron's. "You don't have to say anything" his tone turned soft and he slowly moved his head closer to Aaron.

Aaron felt stuck on the spot as he watched Jackson moving closer, it was happening...

Their lips touched softly and Jackson's stubbly chin brushed against Aaron's as he slowly slipped his tongue into the younger lad's mouth. Aaron tentatively moved his tongue around Jackson's, feeling it, tasting him. Aaron groaned and then suddenly pulled away when he heard a noise in the doorway of the kitchen. Both boys quickly turned and both were left frozen in place as they watched Chas step down into the room.

"I-It's not what you think!" Aaron blurted loudly and Jackson turned and frowned at him.

"Yes it is what she thinks Aaron" he told him, disheartened by his attempt to lie.

Chas didn't say a word as she walked towards them, she stopped and swung her arm around and slapped Jackson hard on the face. Jackson's head swung to the side and he winced as he placed his hand over the stinging imprint left by her. "What was that for?" he screeched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chas raised her voice she was clearly angry.

"Kissing him" he explained as he rubbed his cheek.

"He isn't old enough Jackson!"

Jackson frowned. "But you let him and Kyle kiss didn't you?"

Chas sighed. "Completely different, I didn't know they were"

"Oh for god sake" Jackson groaned. "You knew they were but didn't see it, what's the difference with me kissing him?"

Aaron was immediately confused, his mind was trying to process the sentences being shot out into the room. "H-Hang on you know?"

Chas sighed. "Now look what you've done!" she turned to Aaron and nodded. "Kyle told me one night in the hospital when we were waiting for you to wake up and I'm fine with it love"

Aaron shook his head and bit his lower lip, his breathing rapidly increasing.

"Aaron it's fine calm down!" Jackson tried comforting him but it wasn't going to work.

"Who else knows?" Aaron asked.

Chas looked at Jackson and then back at Aaron. "Cain does he's alright too...but what he won't be alright with is an older lad kissing you Aaron, you're underage!"

"So!" Aaron defended. "I like Jackson, leave him alone!"

"I'm only doing what I think is best for you"

Aaron began to laugh. "...you don't know how" he told her nastily.

"Hey! That's not fair Aaron apologise now" Jackson told him.

"Don't tell me what to do Jackson" he then shot a look back at his mum. "Just because I'm under your care and I use that word loosely it doesn't mean you can start telling me what to do, who to see or in fact who to do"

Chas mouth fell open as she began to witness this side of Aaron once again, it had been a few years but here it was once again. "Aaron, don't speak like that"

"See" he began to stand. "You're doing it, it just isn't sinking in is it?" he began to slowly walk away.

"Aaron where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"Out"

"No you're not Aaron" Chas followed him and reached out her arm to grab him, when he fingers touched his arm he spun around quickly and pushed his body into hers.

"Aaron!" Jackson warned but was unable to stop the outcome of his actions and Chas fell back onto the arm of the sofa. "Don't touch me!" Aaron shouted. "I told you I'd do what I want and I will! Who the hell do you think you are eh?" he stepped closer watching as she positioned herself into a sitting position and pulled her long black hair away from her eyes, she felt scared and sat with her hands clasped tightly together. "Mother of the year?" Aaron spat and began to laugh. "You will never have a clue about being a mother, my mother...Paddy's looked after me more than you have since I've been here, you've been too busy fucking John!"

"Aaron!" Jackson shouted more firmly now.

"Just because you chose to stop your life Aaron doesn't mean I'm going to just because you've moved here, I have a right to see someone"

Aaron moved in closer, he was a few inches from her face. "No, but I didn't stop my life _mum _Gordon stopped my life and do you know who I blame?" he asked and then clenched his jaw and breathed heavily.

Jackson could not stand and watch this any longer, he didn't like how unpredictable Aaron's behaviour had suddenly become, he could hit her or do anything and he couldn't let that happen, especially as that was the way it was all looking and he stormed over to him and gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him back and as expected Aaron fought back with all his strength, Jackson felt his back hit the wall as Aaron pushed him into it. "You're only hurting yourself Aaron!" he told him as he saw his screwed up expression, an expression that could only be interpreted as pain.

"I don't care!" he replied sharply then turned to his mum. "...I blame you! You shouldn't have left me!"

Chas stood with tears in her eyes. "And do you not think I know this already?" she asked in her usual high tone.

Aaron shrugged.

"Well I do Aaron and if I could go back and fix things I would but you never made it easy and by the looks of it you still aren't"

"Get used to it, it's just the start" he glared at her as he walked to the door as fast as he could and he pulled it open harshly.

"NO! Aaron! Please just stay here...you need help love, you need to talk to someone!" Chas begged, she couldn't let him go out there in the dark and cold night.

Aaron scowled as he turned to face her again as he stood in the doorway, the ice cold wind blasted around him and quickly wiped out the warmth of the living room. "The only person I could ever talk to is gone!"

"You've got me Aaron" Jackson told him genuinely.

Aaron sniggered and looked Jackson up and down. "Like you give a shit"

"Of course I do, I don't just go around randomly kissing lads you know!"

"How do I know that?" Aaron snapped.

"Well you would if you let me in enough so that we could talk and then you'd lower your guard enough to listen, get to know me!"

"Aaron I'm not letting you go out there, if I do...which of course I won't...but... I'd be as bad as that scum bag who happens to be your father"

Aaron looked down at the floor and let out a breath and stepped back in and closed the door again. He shook his head and Chas and Jackson looked at each other in confusion. "Dad's don't kill their sons best mate just because he's gay" he told them quietly, his eyes fixed to the floor the entire time.

Alarms began to ring between Chas and Jackson and they instantly turned to each other again. "What?" Jackson asked quickly and his deep frown showed his confusion.

"Doesn't matter" Aaron mumbled and he began to walk to the kitchen but Chas walked around the sofa and stopped him.

"No! You can't just say things like that and then say it doesn't matter Aaron!" Chas voice was filled with worry.

Aaron shrugged. "He admitted it...after the funeral and I know it was him because anyone capable of doing what he did to me can certainly add murder to their list without thinking twice" he told them and walked around his mum and out of the room. Chas and Jackson didn't attempt to stop him they were too stunned to even think and Jackson slumped down onto the sofa. Chas forced herself to move and she slumped down beside him and took his hand in hers, a silent apology and Jackson nodded, accepting it.

"Our problem just got so much bigger" Chas told him quietly and Jackson looked ahead to the fireplace as he nodded. He sighed and rubbed his head. "The plot thickens" he said with a sigh.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Chas asked in desperate need for an answer.

Jackson turned and looked at her once again and remained silent, the answer to her question so far was hidden but they both knew they needed an answer soon because Aaron couldn't carry on the way he was. God forbid what could happen if they couldn't sort this.

* * *

TBC...


	13. The Time Will Come

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"The Time Will Come"

* * *

It was lunchtime on Christmas Eve and most of the dinner was prepared and ready just to cook the following day, all her presents were wrapped and under the tree in the living room. Chas was surprised at herself she was never one for being organised but this year she felt she had to be for Aaron, she wanted this to be a Christmas he could remember.

Since Aaron's confession to her and Jackson several days ago she hadn't been able to get much out of him, she told him to get the police involved but he simply told her that he had no proof, at that moment Chas closed her eyes, her son was right, there was none and Gordon didn't seem stupid enough to leave any, it would be a case of her sons word against his.

In those days he had a hospital appointment which Cain had taken him to and he was told to try just the one crutch as his leg was healing better than first thought, she even got a smile out of him when they got home but he'd been so down about them that this was probably the reason, one was better than two.

Christmas is usually a special time, a time for families to spend the day together, laugh and get merry and sometimes that was even before the full Christmas dinner that was always laid on. This year however Chas had opted out of the large family gathering round at Wishing Well cottage, this year it would just be her, Aaron and Paddy but everything seemed to change when Chas ran down the stairs from Aaron's room and into the kitchen to see Jackson and Paddy sitting talking.

"Where's Aaron?" she screeched in a blind panic.

Jackson and Paddy frowned. "He's in his room isn't he?" Paddy asked.

Chas shook her head. "No and he's not answering his phone"

"He might be at the garage; Cain said he seems interested in it all"

"The garage is shut Paddy" she said with a sigh and she rubbed her forehead then marched over to the doorway and grabbed her coat. "I'm gunna go look"

Jackson and Paddy quickly stood. "We will too, but try not to worry Chas" Jackson told her.

"Try not to worry?" she raised her voice, how could she not worry. "Do you realise what you've just said?" she shook her head in disbelief and opened the door and walked out.

"I didn't mean-" Jackson trailed off and sighed.

"No I know you didn't mate let's just split up look around if he's not in the village I'll go have a drive around" Paddy reassured him.

Jackson nodded and they both left the house so much for a lazy cosy day indoors.

...

Aaron leaned against the brick wall to the garden behind him, he was nervous, being back there in his old estate. He wasn't there for his father no definitely not, in fact he'd been careful to keep out of sight because if they saw each other he had no idea what would happen. Today he was there for a completely different reason entirely – to deliver a card. He jumped when the front door to the house he was stood at opened and the frail looking old woman stood in the doorway with a smile. "You're hovering" Mrs Robinson, his old neighbour, said with a smile.

Aaron smiled and opened the gate and walked up to her. "How have you been?"

"Enough about me lad get in here before he sees you" she ushered him in quickly and closed the door behind him.

Mrs Robinson was a wise woman but also one you wouldn't cross she was a tough little lady and Aaron respected her, always had, the lines on her face told stories, he never knew what or dared to ask but she was one of those women, strong willed and dared anyone to bad mouth her or anyone close. "You're brave coming here Aaron"

"You know?"

Mrs Robinson looked away and sighed heavily. "Yes I found out of course when the ambulance took you away and all those people were here...but I should have known all along, should have seen some sign and I'm sorry for that, I really am"

Aaron shook his head. "You don't need to be"

"Still..." she turned to him and smiled. "Sit down love" she told him and nodded to the sofa.

Aaron turned and looked at it then moved a few steps and sat down.

"Those people were the other side of the family?" she asked.

Aaron nodded. "Some yeah, the tall bulky man is my teacher"

"Ahh yes" she smiled. "I remember him"

Aaron chuckled. "And the younger lad is my mate...I think..."

"You sound unsure?" she asked.

Aaron nodded. "That's because I' am"

"Why's that?" she asked once again, her tone gentle and patient.

"Because we sort of" he sighed and scrunched up his face in confusion as he thought. "...Kind of got this thing going on..."

"Thing?" Ms Robinson asked as she settled down into the arm chair.

"Me and him you know kinda like..." he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You mean gay, love?" she asked with a smile.

Aaron looked at her with a frown slightly and nodded as he lowered his head and rubbed his forehead and he quickly looked up again as she began to laugh.

"Oh Aaron I might be what you lot call a coffin dodger but I'm not stuck in the old days, not like some people, being gay is nothing unusual and it certainly doesn't bother me I've moved with the times" she smiled and Aaron smiled back. "But I do understand why you find it difficult to talk about it"

Aaron smiled gratefully at her and nodded.

"So tell me about him, what's his name?"

"His names Jackson" Aaron began to smile as he said his name. "We've kissed but he's worried cause he thinks I've got too much going on in my head"

"But you have haven't you?"

Aaron rubbed his hands together and nodded. "Suppose"

"How much older is he? Well he looked older anyway..."

"Three years I think, yeah three"

"Does it bother you or him?" she asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Not one bit, I like him a lot"

Mrs Robinson smiled. "Well do something about it, make him see you can be with him and work through your issues"

"I-It's not as simple as that"

"But it is Aaron, you can heal mentally aswell as physically, you're nearly there and your mind well it can't be too far behind, understandably what your dad did will never leave you but the rawness may fade in time, you can't not get on with your life while you heal, you need people and by the sounds of it you want and need Jackson"

Aaron smiled and nodded at the same time. "I do, you're very wise Mrs Robinson"

She grinned. "Eric used to say the same when he was alive" she sighed. "Got on his nerves most of the time though" she said with a chuckle. "You won't remember Eric do you?" she asked and Aaron shook his head. "No, you would have just been two or three when he died"

"H-How have you managed to carry on this long without him?" he asked quietly.

"At first it was hard, I soon came to realise he was the reason I got up in the morning" she said as she reached for a packet of cigarettes and pulled one out and lit it and held out the open packet to Aaron and he edged forward hesitantly. "Go on I know you smoke love" she smirked and he took one out of the packet and lit it and settled back into the sofa. "And when that hit me well I spent days lying in bed until god knows what time and I'd finally get up and sit in silence, I hardly ate and I just cried" she explained and she watched Aaron sat staring. "It gets easier Aaron you might not believe it but it will, I managed to carry on all these years because my husband's life ended and he deserved nothing other than me to embrace my own and live it and my god I have" she grinned and Aaron chuckled.

"And I have to do the same" Aaron decided with a nod.

"Kyle wouldn't expect anything less"

Aaron looked up and smiled. He cleared his throat. "The reason I came is to give you this actually" he reached over and placed the red envelope on the arm of the chair and she smiled.

"Oh you shouldn't have"

"No" he nodded. "But I wanted too, you've always been here if I've needed you and I know a card isn't really anything but I'm old enough now and I wanted to give something back"

Mrs Robinson smiled and became teary. "Oh love it's everything, thankyou" she told him and slowly got to her feet. "I hoped you'd come too cause I got you a little something on the off chance.

Aaron smiled as she reached down the side of the chair and lifted up a small gold holographic gift bag. "It's nothing much and you can only open it tomorrow"

Aaron chuckled. "I will thankyou"

"You're welcome Aaron" she handed the bag over and he took it, then he stood and hugged her. "I erm, I might not see you for a while" he explained as he pulled away and looked at her with teary eyes and she reached up and wiped the tears away that were close to falling, she nodded with a smile but it didn't hide her own emotions, she was upset, she'd seen Aaron almost every day since he was born, he'd become a part of her life and she loved him like he was her own, she'd never had any children.

"I understand but you take care of yourself do you hear?"

He nodded. "I will and you too"

"Oh don't worry about me" she chuckled.

"Suppose I better get going"

"Yes you better had, don't want your mum worrying"

Aaron agreed.

"Tell her Marge says hi"

Aaron's jaw dropped. "In all these years I've never known your name"

Marge, short for Margaret had always been called by everyone as Mrs Robinson. She chuckled and nodded. "Well, now you know"

Aaron nodded. "I'll tell her" he stepped back and grabbed his crutch and began to walk to the door. "Have a good Christmas, bye" he said softly as he opened the door and stepped out.

...

Aaron managed to leave the estate without seeing his dad and he walked slowly along the road and after a brief stop on the way he arrived at his destination. He let out a shaky breath and looked up at the church and walked through the gate and up the winding path that ventured through the graveyard, Kyle's grave wasn't too far from the main road but he wasn't going to rush, he needed to take his time, this would be his first visit without his mum being with him.

He stopped at the grave and shuddered as the icy cold wind went right through him, he looked up at the sky there was no blue whatsoever just greyish white clouds covering the entire sky as far as he could see he slowly lowered himself and sat on his backside with his legs outstretched. "Alright mate?" he smiled as he spoke quietly. "Couldn't not visit on Christmas eve could I? Oh..." he reached into the plastic bag he had been carrying. "I got you some M&Ms" he explained and he took out the small bag and placed it down amongst fresh flowers that had been laid. "I know how much you like them...god listen to me you must think I'm crazy talking to a stone slab and leaving sweets..." he rolled his eyes. "But I feel closer to you in a way by talking like this, it's like all those times I talked and you just listened, I've always been grateful to you mate..." he sighed and his thoughts turned darker. "I'm gunna get him, I swear I will, I'm not upset anymore I'm angry, I've never been more angry in my entire life...he will pay Kyle and not until then will I be able to live my life..." he let out a breath and looked around as white fluffs of snow began to slowly fall and he began to chuckle as he watched it all remembering how much Kyle loved the snow and then he dropped his head in his hands and the laughter faded to tears quickly.

Aaron left the graveyard an hour later and slid the small thin can into the deep pockets of his jacket and he pulled up the hood. He made his way back to the estate, it was dark now and no one was around, probably all settling down to a night in before the busy day of Christmas that was coming. He smirked, a menacing look beneath the shadows on his face cast by the hood. He took out the tin can and shook it and he pulled off the plastic lid and stood in front of the window of the house, his old house, a place that he should still be able to call home but he couldn't because of him! He raised his arm and pressed down and the red spray was forced out and he moved quickly, spelling the word intended, a grin was plastered on his face the entire time. When the word was sprayed across the front window he put the lid on the tin and placed it back in his pocket and took one last look _**MURDERER**_, his menacing look intensified but a look of pleasure filled his eyes and he stepped away and left the area as quick as he could.

...

When Aaron got off the bus at the top of the village he rolled his eyes and sighed when he saw a police car outside of Smithy, he crossed the road and walked to the door and opened it and the warmth of the house immediately hit him and he saw his mum, Jackson and Paddy sat with a police officer at the kitchen table and when Chas saw him she immediately shot out of her chair and hurried over to him.

He frowned and tried to pull away when she hugged him tightly. When she let go tears began to fall and then she erupted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ou-" he didn't get chance to finish before she carried on.

"We've been looking for you all day!" she began to shout. "Anything could have happened to you!"

"I'm fine, why've you called them for anyway?" he asked as he nodded to the policeman.

"Believe me I had no choice!"

Aaron sighed. "I just wanted to get out for a bit"

"A bit?" Paddy questioned. "All day Aaron! She's been worried sick and quite frankly so have I!"

The policeman stood. "Next time lad tell people where you're going"

Aaron scrunched up his face in disgust at him as he walked past. "I'll see myself out" the policeman explained.

"Sorry for wasting your time" Paddy apologised.

"No problem, have a good Christmas"

Paddy smiled and watched him leave.

"And why are you still here?" Aaron asked Jackson.

Jackson frowned. "Because Paddy kindly invited me again because he's nice like that and because you need a friend, and I'm not going anywhere tonight my mum had to go away so Paddy's let me stay over Christmas"

"Oh great" he replied sarcastically.

"Don't be smart with me"

"I'll do what I like Jackson" he shot back.

"So come on then where have you been?" Chas asked.

"None of your business!" he raised his voice and stepped back.

"Where you going?" Paddy asked.

"To my room or if you'd rather I'll piss off out again if you like?"

"Language!" Paddy warned which was received by a scowl.

"Go on then if you must" Chas told him. "You've scared the life out of me today Aaron and you don't even care all I've wanted to do is give you a good Christmas and I can't even manage that!"

Aaron frowned. "It's not Christmas yet!"

Chas rolled her eyes. "And at this rate we'll all be sat miserably and in silence if you keep this up"

"Whatever" Aaron tutted and turned and walked up the stairs to his room.

_I sigh as the bedroom door slams, so much better...everyone's in my face...I might act all ungrateful but I' am grateful and I'm glad I have them I suppose and Jackson...I shake my head because I don't know why I was so nasty with him just then, all I've wanted is him here and he is by pure chance and all I can do is be nasty...I dunno I don't think sometimes and the words just spew out, I can't help it all I feel is anger and if I don't do something about it some way or another I'll go crazy, and tonight when I vandalized that house, I laugh to myself, I loved every second of it and I know he'll know it's me straight away and you know what I don't care, he deserves it and so much more and like I've promised he will pay even if it means me getting hurt again it doesn't matter because he'll come off much worse, I won't be a punch bag anymore not a chance, all I have to do is wait because that day will come. It will and I'll be ready. One of us is going down and I don't intend on it being me. _

* * *

TBC...


	14. Standing In The Dark

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Standing In The Dark"

* * *

"Oi sleepy head" Jackson smiled as he spoke in a loud whisper while shaking Aaron gently.

Aaron groaned and shut his eyes tighter and turned away and let out a heavy breath. "I was having a nice dream then" he groaned and turned back to look at Jackson with open eyes.

Jackson's smile widened. "What about?"

Aaron flushed red slightly and looked away. "Nothing" his expression quickly turned serious and he looked back at him.

Jackson laughed. "It was me wasn't it?"

Aaron frowned. "No! Course not"

"Hmm I don't believe ya"

"Will you let me speak?" Aaron asked with a smirk. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night" Jackson nodded. "You must think I'm so ungrateful to you but really Jackson" he began to shake his head. "I'm not, you saved me, well John too but you, you were there at the house and you kicked down the door and got to me in time, so I'm grateful I' am"

Jackson simply smiled and reached out and placed his hand over Aaron's. Aaron's eyes followed Jackson's hand and his breathing hitched slightly and he looked back up at him. "I want you here I want you all the time" he closed his eyes. "I feel so stupid"

"You aren't, I'm here because I want to be, I could have easily stayed home alone at Christmas but I chose to be here and the simple reason for that is you"

Aaron nodded, his eyes never left Jackson. "I know you said I have issues and there's no mistaking that but I can work through them and be with you at the same time"

"It won't be easy" Jackson replied thoughtfully.

"No, no it won't but you've not gone yet...and there have been plenty of reasons for you to" Aaron told him.

"I've not gone because I want you too, I do" Jackson nodded. "And when I'm away you're all I think about"

"Can we try then?" Aaron asked, his eyes still focussed on him.

Jackson nodded with a smile and he leaned down to him their faces centimetres apart. "Merry Christmas Aaron" he whispered.

Aaron smiled. "Merry Christmas Jackson" he lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes as his lips met Jackson's. It was a quick kiss at first and Aaron laid his head back but Jackson moved closer and kissed back with a gentleness Aaron had never experienced before. Once they parted and forehead rested against each other's they smiled at each other. "Come on we're all waiting for you"

Aaron nodded and Jackson stood to let him get up. "I'll see you down there then" Jackson smiled and walked to the door and out of the room.

Aaron let out a deep breath as he smiled. _Wow _was all he could think; he pushed back the quilt and quickly threw on some joggers and a t-shirt. He looked out of the window as he got dressed and the village was covered in a thick covering of snow. He turned to leave the room and he saw his crutch by the bed, his eyes narrowed as he thought. _Nope_, he looked away and began walking slowly. He wasn't relying on the crutch today, he needed to try and get used to walking without any aid. He was holding onto things for a little support but he wanted to get better and he would only be in the house, it wasn't like he was going to attempt running anytime soon.

When Aaron managed to get down the stairs a few minutes later he could hear talking and laughter from the living room, and he could instantly smell food, it smelt good. He wandered through to the living room and stopped in the doorway and when the sight of his mum, Paddy and Jackson sat in front of the lit Christmas tree surrounded by presents stilled him completely and a rush of emotion came over him and he quickly wiped his eyes. His first Christmas should have been the one after his birth, he smiled, no his first was now.

The warmth from the blazing fire comforted him as he stepped down into the room and this caught the attention of them all and Chas' smile was wide and she got to her feet and walked over to him. "Merry Christmas love" she said as she hugged him.

Aaron smiled. "Merry Christmas"

"Feeling brave today then?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh the crutch" he chuckled. "Yeah"

Chas nodded. "Just take it easy yeah?"

"I will do, listen mum I'm sorry for yesterday I should have told you I was going out"

Chas watched and he seemed genuine. "Alright, put it behind us eh? Come on sit down; think you've put that leg through enough already, you're all flustered"

Aaron chuckled and followed his mum over to the tree and he sat himself down on the floor with them all.

A while later the carpet was covered with wrapping paper and Aaron was constantly smiling or so it seemed anyway when the others glanced at him and Chas felt for the first time when it came to being a parent she was doing a good job, giving him good memories and a day he wouldn't forget.

Aaron had gotten new clothes, joggers, t-shirts and jumpers essentially a new wardrobe because he didn't have many clothes when he first arrived in Emmerdale, Paddy had gotten him a few DVDs and CDs and Jackson had gotten him a hoody, it looked like it was in...Aaron raised an eyebrow as he looked over it, it probably was Jackson always looked good and wore nice clothes. He thanked him and told him he loved it and he really did.

"I'm erm sorry I haven't gotten you all anything" Aaron lowered his head slightly."I was scraping what I had saved just for the cards" he said with a sigh.

They looked on sadly at Aaron but they all understood, he was a kid in school and was living in a poor household. "Don't you worry about us, the best present we could have gotten is right in front of us" Chas told him with teary eyes. "You" she told him as her voice cracked and the tears fell.

Aaron became emotional too and Jackson placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Chas watched as her son smiled back at Aaron, it was then she began to realise that Jackson made him happy and that in turn made her happy.

"Oh!" Paddy exclaimed then grinned wildly. "I have one final present"

Aaron frowned and watched Paddy reach behind him and pull round a present, it was a large box and it looked weighty. Paddy handed it over. "For you"

"Thanks" Aaron smiled. "I-I dunno what to say"

Chas smiled and watched as Aaron tore the paper off. "Wow..." she breathed at exactly the same time as Aaron.

Jackson sat smiling, he knew what the big present was all along, and Paddy talked to him about it a lot, nervous that Aaron wouldn't like it.

Aaron looked down at the X box and the games that were wrapped with it; he'd never had a present like that before, never in his life. He smiled up at Paddy. "Thankyou Paddy" he couldn't believe and never before had Aaron Livesy been short for words.

"You're welcome" Paddy smiled.

Jackson stood up. "I'll just go check the dinner"

"Okay love" Chas replied and as he was walking away she turned to Paddy. "You shouldn't have"

"Well I wanted too, he deserves it" Paddy told her as Aaron opened the box and pulled out the console.

Chas smiled and placed her hand on his. "He's grateful, and so am I"

Paddy stared far longer than necessary then looked away quickly. "I know" he said with a nod. "Anyway mate, we can play on that later if you like? See who's better?"

Aaron scoffed. "Me of course"

"Oh but don't write me off just yet"

Aaron laughed. "We'll see"

As Paddy and Aaron talked Chas sloped off to the kitchen to find Jackson and he was closing the oven door as she walked in. "Alright?" she asked softly.

Jackson removed the oven gloves and placed them on the bench as he turned to face her. "Yeah, yeah not bad, bit weird not being at home but I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else to be honest"

Chas nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk about actually, I've seen how you make him happy, I've never seen him smile so much" she told him with a smile of her own. "So...you have my permission"

"Permission?" Jackson asked with a confused expression on his face.

Chas sighed. "You know, you and him...together...or whatever you wanna do, do it, its fine but just remember he's young and he's been through a lot"

Jackson nodded. "I know and he'll be fine with me...but I would be with him whether you gave permission or not...I'm not been nasty or funny I just wanted you to know that aswell"

Chas nodded. "I understand"

Jackson smiled. "Drink?"

"Oh why not? It's Christmas after all"

...

One drink turned into countless drinks throughout the day before she and Paddy fell asleep on the sofa while they all watched home alone. It was almost nine when Jackson had had enough of the snoring from Paddy before he decided to wake them both up and help them up to their separate bedrooms. Over dinner, Chas and Paddy flirted, like proper flirted, it was sickening. Jackson smirked and shook his head as he closed Chas' bedroom door. They'd be in the same bed if they'd had their way, a thought Aaron and Jackson really wish hadn't occurred to them.

Aaron was sat on the sofa when Jackson walked in. He smiled at him. "I can't believe them, what about john?" he asked.

"Oh it was harmless" he shrugged. "Wouldn't worry about it"

Aaron smiled. "Alright then...so what now?"

"What now?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah" Aaron swallowed. "Like do we cuddle, talk?"

Jackson chuckled. "How about we snuggle on the sofa together and watch a film eh?"

Aaron's smile was wide and his eyes sparkled in the light. "Perfect, just don't want them catching us"

Jackson sat down and pulled Aaron in close. "They're out for the count, don't worry about them" he reassured him before planting a soft kiss on Aaron's lips. "Now lie down get comfy and let me feel you close, oh and lie flat, rest that leg" he told him as he positioned his legs behind Aaron and lay on his side, he patted the sofa. "Come on"

Aaron smiled and lay down on his side resting into Jackson, a sigh of contentment left him and he felt Jackson's strong arm around him. "Comfy?" Jackson whispered. Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I-I...I feel safe"

"You always will with me"

Aaron smiled and kissed Jackson's hand then turned his attention to the TV.

...

The next thing he knew he was waking up and he frowned. He turned to face Jackson and he was smiling at him. "You fell asleep" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Aaron told him. "What time is it?"

"Almost one, and don't worry about it, it was all the excitement of trying to beat Paddy on the x box" Jackson chuckled.

"And the food, I'm still stuffed" Aaron smiled up at him.

"Yeah..." Jackson looked into Aaron's eyes and he leaned down closer and kissed him. "You're amazing do you know that?"

"Oh I'm not too sure about that"

"No, you are don't let anyone tell you different"

Aaron simply smiled. "Think its bedtime"

"Yeah I'm shattered, as soon as my head hits that pillow I'll be gone" Jackson laughed and they both sat up, Aaron reached for the remote and turned the TV off then got to his feet. "You go up I'm gunna take the rubbish out"

"I'm alright to wait" Jackson told him.

"No, no you're shattered, go on"

Jackson nodded then smirked. "I wish I was coming in your bed"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "One day"

"I look forward to it"

"Me too"

"Night Aaron"

"Night" Aaron watched him walk into the kitchen, a few seconds later he followed and heard Jackson's door close. He smiled to himself as he grabbed the bags of rubbish that were propped up against the kitchen units, they were filled with wrapping paper, cardboard, polystyrene – the usual rubbish from Christmas day. He turned off the kitchen light on his way out but left the small passage light on so he could see, as he held the bags he pushed his feet into his trainers and then opened the front door and walked out. He shuddered as the cold hit him and he walked along the length of the cottage near the drive to the bins. It was dark and kinda creepy which made him shudder even more. "I hate the dark" Aaron muttered and closed the bins and then began to turn, but everything went black.

Gordon stood behind Aaron holding a metal bar watching as his 'son' fell to the floor into the snow. He wanted to hit him hard enough, but he couldn't, only enough to knock him out. Blood ran from Aaron's head into the snow. Gordon had to be quick, no time for messing up; he had to take him and fast. He leaned down and picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and ran down to the road up out of the village quickly to where he'd parked his mates car that he'd borrowed for reasons of picking family up from a Christmas party. If only his mate knew...

Gordon pulled open the back door and shoved Aaron inside onto the covered back seat, this was planned and laid down in case blood was drawn and it was, there was always blood. And if Aaron played up when he wakens there'd be more. Gordon could promise that. He got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove away, away from Aaron's safe place. A grin curled his lips as he looked at his unconscious form through the mirror slightly above him. No safe play from now on. Not a chance.

* * *

TBC...


	15. You're Going To Pay

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"You're Going To Pay"

* * *

Jackson walked out of the spare room the following morning and was greeted by Chas leaving her room also, he chuckled. "You look hung-over..." he said with a smile.

"Ugh don't...I shouldn't have drank so much yesterday" she told him as she rubbed her forehead. "I've got a banging headache!" she complained.

"Yep usually happens whether you mix drinks or not and you Chas certainly did" he told her with a laugh.

"Ohh don't" she complained as she walked past him to the top of the stairs. "I'll get breakfast started wake him up will ya he's a proper lazy git"

"Aww don't be mean he's cute when he's asleep"

"Yes" Chas turned to him with a smile. "I'm well aware of how my son looks when he's asleep but he has to get into routine, after everything that bastard did its gunna take some time"

Jackson nodded, he understood perfectly. "Yeah I know, we'll be down in a minute then"

"Or ten" she called back to him as she started down the stairs. "Good luck getting him up"

"Oh now I know why you asked me! So I get the sleepy attitude"

"Got it in one love" Chas called back to him as she reached the bottom. "And tell him he's left the passage light on an all!" Chas sighed and shook her head as she turned the light off. "Electricity isn't free, boys!" she complained. "Paddy's no better either" she was now mumbling to herself as she shuffled into the kitchen, straight to the kettle.

"Chas!" Jackson called down seconds later. "Is Aaron down there?"

Chas frowned and walked to the doorway of the living room, she pouted and walked back. "No why?"

An instant panic washed over Jackson and he bolted down the stairs and met Chas in the kitchen. "He's not in bed, it hasn't been slept in" his words were quick.

Chas' eyes widened. "What!" she exclaimed. "B-But he promised me he wouldn't run off again and I believed him..."

Jackson swallowed hard. "You don't think..."

"Dear god" she said in a sigh. "Wake Paddy" Chas then rushed to the front door and put her shoes on quickly then opened the door and stepped out into the cold winter morning, the village was still covered in snow, but no more had fallen, she looked around. There were a few villagers around further down the village, she sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, quickly found Aaron's number and dialled. "Come on Aaron...please..."

Jackson stepped out behind her holding Aaron's phone. "He hasn't got it, right I'm gunna go look around, he might have gone for a walk"

"Walking and Aaron in the same sentence isn't right and you know it" Chas was serious and Jackson looked away, realising that wasn't Aaron at all.

"Alright but I'll go looking"

Chas was looking around and seconds later her frown deepened and she walked along the front of the cottage towards the drive.

"Chas?" Jackson asked with a frown, she didn't reply but he quickly followed her. "Where you going?"

Chas stopped and looked at the spot of bloodied snow. She frowned trying to figure out if it was what her worst thoughts told her it was.

"Oh god" Jackson stepped back; he blinked several times and stopped when he bumped into the stone of the cottage to his side. "Is that..."

"Blood?" Chas asked as she turned to him. "I think so..." she said then headed back into the house, Jackson followed quickly and they were met by Paddy walking down the stairs.

"What you got the door open for its freezing" he complained.

"Shut up Paddy" Chas told him harshly.

Paddy frowned. "What's up?"

"Aaron's gone and there's blood out in the snow near the drive"

"What, how do you know its blood?"

"Well what else would it be!" she shouted.

...

The room was partially lit by a lamp in the corner; Gordon Livesy sat in a chair beside the lamp as he watched his son coming around. A smirk grew on his face.

Aaron groaned as his eyes partially opened, he lifted his head slightly and he could see light cast on the wall in front him, he tried to move his arms but quickly realised they were restrained behind his back, he sighed and dropped his head down onto the concrete cold floor. His head was pounding with a searing pain, he closed his eyes tightly and gasped it was so overwhelming.

"You think this is funny don't ya?" Aaron asked, his tone filled with pain as he forced himself onto his side turning to face the person sitting in the chair across the room, the brightness from the lamp masking the persons face but Aaron knew who it was, he wasn't stupid.

"Hilarious" the deep older voice replied that Aaron knew so well.

"You've gone mental" Aaron began to chuckle.

"Oh I think that happened a long time ago"

"Yeah you're right, I was victim to it wasn't I..." he scoffed. "Still am" he closed his eyes and bit his lip, he tried to calm his breathing, he felt sick. "I-It's not about her now is it? The woman I apparently drove away, it's gone beyond that, you're just a psycho and you think this is normal"

Gordon smiled. "To me anyway"

Aaron vomited on the floor beside him violently and when it was expelled he lay on his back breathless. "Ugh" he complained. "Must have hit me hard eh?"

"Not hard enough"

Aaron began to laugh loud. "They'll find me you know!"

"They don't know where you are" Gordon told him quietly, the calm in his voice very eerie.

"I know we're in my old house!" Aaron raised his voice. "We're in the fucking cellar you idiot!"

"A cellar which I've sound proofed" Gordon leaned over and rested his arms onto the tops of his legs.

"As if"

"No sound can enter or leave this room Aaron..."

"I'm going to escape" Aaron told him.

"Oh I don't think you will somehow"

"We'll see...so...what's the plan then? Gunna kill me? Maybe beforehand you can teach me all about the birds and the bees...Ohh sorry you never bothered to do that ever did you...only now it's the bees and the bees" Aaron grinned.

"Shut up!" Gordon growled.

"Touched a few nerves there have I? Aww...the only thing you've ever taught me is how to be violent; your mind is too small to even help with my homework never mind comprehend same sex relationships"

"It's sick!"

"Nah" Aaron shook his head as he shuffled himself to the wall a metre or so behind him. "It's not" he began to laugh again; fully aware he was winding his father up. "It's fucking fantastic actually" he told him, despite never actually having sex with another man.

"You say one more wor-"

"OR WHAT?" Aaron shouted challenging him.

"I'll kill you earlier than planned"

"A schedule to keep huh? Well if you're waiting for Christmas I'll be here a long time"

"Smart replies..."

"Just the way I' am"

"I hate the way you are"

Aaron let out a deep sigh as he rolled his eyes, he felt the wall behind him and with his restrained hands he pushed himself up into a sitting position, in doing so however it put pressure on the rope and it began to dig into both wrists and he winced in pain but it quickly faded when his hands relaxed. Gordon could see him better now as he sat in the light that was shining on the wall.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded. "You know what...I hate the way you are too"

...

Chas closed the front door behind the police officers as they left the house. She stood for a second before walking back in, her head was spinning and with Aaron missing she felt sick. She walked back into the kitchen and opened a cupboard and pulled out a tumbler and turned the tap on.

"Chas I'll get you a drink sit down" Paddy told her as he began to get up from the dining table.

Chas turned the tap off and turned to him. "I've got it, I'm not incapable" she snapped and with a shaking hand she brought the glass of water to her lips.

"You're shaking"

Chas shrugged. "And?"

"Sit down"

"No, no I'm fine standing..." she said while shaking her head and resting against the kitchen cupboard.

"You forget I know you Chas..."

Chas glanced at him briefly.

"He'll be alright"

"D-Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Telling the police everything? Yes" he replied.

"And about Kyle?" she asked with a trembling lip.

Paddy nodded. "Of course Chas" he walked over and rubbed her arm gently.

"I" she sighed and looked down at the floor. "I just don't want him to be in trouble"

"No, he won't be...they seemed understanding by what you said about him not telling them cause there was no proof, he'll be fine"

"_If_ they find him" she sighed again and walked away.

...

Days passed and Aaron spent the majority of the days alone except from fleeting visits from Gordon when he brought a pitiful meal in which he could only eat by lying on his side and grabbing at it with his mouth. It was exhausting.

Aaron was drifting off asleep when he heard the door to the cellar above him open, he jumped slightly, startled by the noise and the footsteps followed instantly coming down the stairs.

"Thought I'd come and tell you about the afternoon I just had" Gordon said as he stepped down into the cellar.

"I'm brain dead enough as it is" Aaron told him and looked away.

Gordon sighed. "I spent the afternoon being questioned by the police"

"Didn't do a good enough job then did they?" Aaron asked.

"There's no evidence I killed Kyle" Gordon smiled.

"Oh...oh..." His breathing hitched slightly and the familiar emotions engulfed him and his eyes burned as tears rose to the surface. "Remember his name then do ya? You killed him for nothing! In cold blood!" he screamed.

Gordon walked over quickly and forced his foot quickly into Aaron's ribs.

Aaron bowled over, his eyes were shut tight and his pained expression remained for a few seconds before he relaxed.

"Steel caps...my mistake" Gordon told him.

"That was no mistake" Aaron told him.

"No, ok then it wasn't" Gordon stepped back and lowered himself down on the floor a metre away from him, he watched him carefully. "Dingles never involve the police...must be bad that they've had too"

"Of course it's bad you stupid dickhead" he braved. "I'm missing"

"Oh and you're so special are you?"

"Yes...J-Jackson thinks so"

"Jackson?" he asked but then it dawned on him. "Ohhh another puff walking"

"And I'm not going to let you or anyone else tell me any different because I' am" he defended. "He can somehow want me after everything I've been through so I must be pretty damn special"

Gordon chuckled and shook his head. "You're deluded"

"Ha! I'm deluded? Have you looked in the mirror lately _dad_? Looked at what you're doing?"

"You deserve it and you know what's good about this?" he didn't wait for a reply. "I get to put your mum through hell aswell in the process"

"She'll kill you when she gets her hands on you"

"She can try"

"She'll do more than try" Aaron told him.

Gordon sat laughing and Aaron sat watching him. "Why can't you let me go?" he asked quietly.

Gordon ignored him and stood up and walked to the wooden stairs he came down minutes earlier. He stopped and turned to Aaron.

"Why?" Aaron asked again.

"Because you're mine, not hers and you're going to pay" his tone was serious and he started walking back up the stairs.

When the door slammed and he could hear the lock turning Aaron rested his head against the wall and tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

TBC...


	16. Run For Your Life

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Run For Your Life"

* * *

Aaron only knew it was the new year because his dad told him, not long after he soon realised he'd be spending his birthday in the cellar, tied up when Gordon told him it was the third of January. Well...maybe not tied up, a few days ago he saw something protruding out of the brick wall; once he shuffled closer to it he found it was a copper pipe which had been snapped. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before; he took it as a sign.

Through cuts to his wrists and hands and pain each day he tried his hardest to try and break through the rope purely by just wearing it away, it was exhausting, Aaron felt weak and ready to give in but something inside kept him going, knowing Jackson was out there probably looking for him along with his mum. He hoped he was anyway. Aaron had no idea how far along the rope was to giving way, he would only know the second it did, and he was wishing, praying even for that to happen. He had to get out. He wasn't going to be killed by him; he wasn't going to join Kyle in the ground, no chance.

...

Over a week, that's how long it had been now for the Dingles, Paddy and Jackson. The police got a warrant to search Gordon's property, they were unsuccessful in finding anything which could implicate him, this understandably disheartened them all and upset them even more, Chas was heartbroken, Jackson broke down, and Paddy was upset too but was trying to keep them all going.

Cain and Jackson searched everywhere in the van with Zak, they walked Hotten everyday and the surrounding area, looking in every alley, shop doorway; graveyard and bit of woods they came across, they looked everywhere.

...

Aaron rolled his exhausted, baggy eyes at the sound of footsteps coming his way. "Here we go again" he mumbled as he rested his head against the brick wall, he was sat sideways against it as if seeking comfort from it. He continued to scrape the rope against the pipe slowly; making less noise was the better option. "What do you want now?" he asked as he shifted position and rested his back against the wall and carried on scraping the rope.

"I came to sit here" he said as he sat in the chair by the lamp. "And to tell you something"

"And what's that?"

"I saw your Jackson; personally I didn't see the attraction myself"

Aaron sighed. "Because you're not gay maybe?"

"Hmm yeah" Gordon told him.

"Before you kill me or whatever it is you're going to do I want to know why you're doing this, I think I deserve an explanation"

Gordon looked down and clasped his hands together. "Alright, before...when you lived here you needed kicking into touch; you pushed away the only person I've loved"

Aaron frowned. "But you said you loved my mum?"

Gordon scoffed. "I never loved her"

"Oh" Aaron looked down.

"But lately, oh it got so much worse, I saw you kissing another boy" he spat nastily. "You've grown up with me and the other dads taking the piss out of them and then all of a sudden you're one of them"

"I can't help it" Aaron told him.

"Yes you can! Or you could have!"

"No" Aaron face screwed up. "It's not like that, I didn't choose to be the way I' am, it's just the way I was meant to be all along!"

Gordon began to laugh and shake his head.

"But you, you could have chosen not to hit me, not to go down this road..." he scoffed. "God it feels like a lifetime ago now...do you even remember the first time you hit me?" Aaron asked.

Gordon shook his head. "I suppose you're going to tell me?"

"Course I' am...not that it will achieve anything you have no feelings"

Gordon looked up and met his son's eyes and they just stared at each other for a second or two before Aaron carried on.

"You uh, you'd gone out a few days after she left, I stayed in, school night and everything...did my homework, well struggled with it as usual...I was asleep in bed and I woke up to you asking me to help you with something, it was confusing especially at two in the morning and you were drunk so...anyway...I got up walked out my room and then it came, a punch to the face from my own dad" Aaron fought back his tears but it wasn't difficult even for Gordon to see how hurt he was. "Then you forced your knee into my stomach, when I was down you kicked and kicked until you were tired, you looked down at me in disgust, you turned and went to bed" Aaron nodded, tears now fell. "The next morning you acted like everything was alright, but you must have remembered what you did because you never mentioned the bruises, never asked how I got them, anyone from school wouldn't have managed to touch me but you, you're my dad a fully grown man I could never have defended myself against you" he took a breath. "And that was the beginning"

Silence fell between them until Gordon broke it moments later. "I didn't just see your Jackson" he said with a smile.

Aaron frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked as panic slowly built up within him and he began to fidget and move some more.

"I mean I got my hands on him"

Aaron bared his teeth. "And here's me thinking just for a second that you looked sorry then!" he raged as he fidgeted and he felt his hands fall free. He gasped slightly but kept them where they were, behind his back, just for now. He would make his move in time.

"I'm never going to be sorry to you, not after what they did to me!"

"What?" Aaron shouted.

"T-The men they..."

Aaron watched him. "My god you really have gone haven't you?"

"They grabbed me! M-ma..." he stuttered. "Made me do things I didn't want to do!"

Aaron was taken back. Was he really saying what he thought he was? "I don't get ya"

"Their mouths" Gordon became upset, his movements unpredictable. He looked like a psycho. "T-They were all over me...they held..." he gagged slightly. "They held me down and they..."

Aaron frowned. The penny had dropped. "Don't bullshit me; don't concoct a story to explain THIS! Nothing will make me feel sorry for you!"

Gordon bared his teeth and stood up from the chair and leaned down and picked up the same metal bar he had used on him in the early hours of Boxing Day.

"It's true!" Gordon screamed, his panicked unpredictable state now bringing sweat seeping through his skin. "They raped me, I've always hated gays always!" he screamed. "I thought they were prissy queens but these" he shook his head. "These were men like me, like the men on the estate!"

"Just shows you then don't it!" Aaron shouted back. "It happens to people you'd call the best of them, big butch men like that!"

"It isn't right!" Gordon raged and he waved the metal bar at Aaron. Aaron moved back slightly despite there being a several metre gap in between them.

"Tough! The world doesn't revolve around what you like and don't like!"

"They scarred me!" Gordon shouted again. "And ever since my hatred of them just grew and grew! So w-when I saw Jackson I got rid..."

"No!" Aaron growled and Gordon stepped forward. "You didn't!"

"I did and I loved it! Just like I loved stabbing the shit out of your last boyfriend!"

Aaron grimaced and closed his eyes tight for a second. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" Aaron screamed and on his final word he got up and lunged at Gordon, a surprise attack that worked to Aaron's advantage and Gordon fell back onto his backside and Aaron made a run for it, he found it extremely difficult, his legs had been out of use for a long time but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"AARON!" Gordon screamed and Aaron could hear him scrambling to his feet.

In a blind panic Aaron quickened his speed up the stairs and he burst through the unlocked door at the top, he froze, his heart was racing and he'd never been so scared in his life. Daylight! God it hurt, he squinted slightly then jumped when he heard the thumping footsteps ascending the stairs he'd just come up. His eyes widened and he jumped into action again, his mind wasn't functioning as the adrenaline took over and he found himself racing up the flight of stairs, he reached the landing and ran into his old room and slammed the door shut. He held his hands against the door putting his entire body weight against it.

Aaron stayed silent, even to the point of holding his breath in fear that it was so loud his dad would hear from the landing, he hadn't heard footsteps coming up but he just knew he was on the landing he could sense him somehow.

Suddenly a bang to the door presumably from the metal bar caused Aaron to jump in shock. "AARON!" Gordon screamed.

"No! You aren't getting in here!"

Gordon began to laugh and he took a step back then launched his foot at the door and it opened slightly.

Aaron panicked and his reaction made him push it closed but before he had, his dad was forcing it from the other side, it was over powering his own efforts, Aaron strained as he struggled, his arms gave way seconds later and he let out an exasperated breath. His dad walked into the room. Aaron watched him as he swallowed hard and he backed away only to bump into the bedroom wall after a few steps.

"Think you're smart do ya? Must admit I never saw that one coming, cutting yourself free, genius" Gordon began to laugh. "Absolute genius"

"What? You think I was going to stay locked down there forever? Have to give me some credit for trying right?"

Gordon chuckled. "You're going to go back down there willingly and behave"

Aaron grinned. "Not a chance, you'll have to kill me! Then you can drag me there yourself, until then, I'm free and I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay that way, so COME ON THEN!" Aaron raged. At that exact moment Gordon stepped forward quickly and Aaron moved and evaded him. "Getting old dad..." he laughed as he ran around him and out of the bedroom.

Gordon followed quickly and saw him run into the bathroom. It was a small space, whatever was going to happen would. Aaron stood in front of the sink with his arms behind his back. Gordon stepped in and grinned at him. "Not the best place to run too Aaron"

Aaron shrugged. "This ends right now"

"I doubt it"

Aaron swung one of his arms around; he was holding a heavy set of bathroom weighing scales and he managed to hit his dad on the side of the head he stumbled and gave Aaron his exit and he ran for it. He dropped the scales on the landing, the next thing he knew Gordon's arm gripped around his neck lifting him, he couldn't breathe and he struggled.

Gordon traced the edge of the metal bar against his lower neck below where his arm had him gripped. "Sharp edges this..." Gordon commented, his voice menacing.

Aaron was gasping for air. "Wh-What-you-waiting-for-then?" he asked.

Gordon put pressure on and he slid it across his lower neck, Aaron winced, it hurt and he could feel the blood running down his neck, he couldn't take anymore, he kicked his legs and kicked until he hit Gordon's leg. Aaron gasped loudly for air as he fell onto the landing.

He just wanted to sleep, to rest, to wake up and for this to all be a nightmare but that wasn't going to happen, Gordon loomed over him and whacked his chest with the bar, his body jerked with each hit. "St-Stop!" he screamed.

Gordon revelled in what he was doing, a massive grin plastered on his face.

Gordon flung the metal bar away and then set about punching him, his lip bust immediately, he was kicking and screaming but it wasn't helping, then his nose began to bleed and the constant hits pained every bone in his face. "Stop!" Aaron raged and as he was kicking his foot unknown to him impacted Gordon's stomach and he was forced away.

Tears ran down Aaron's face as he slowly got to his feet while clutching his chest. He breathed heavily, his entire body hurting. He glanced toward the metal bar, and then the open gap where he'd fallen through, it wasn't a surprise Gordon hadn't fixed it. He shrugged; a peaceful look washed over him as he reached down and picked up the metal bar – that worked for him.

"What?" Gordon laughed. "Gunna hit me?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah...Yeah I' am" and with that he struck out with the long bar and hit his father continuously. While he was the one attacking, Gordon got to his feet. Aaron noticed how far he was from the open gap, Aaron stepped back to lure him and it worked. "You're not going to get it off me" Aaron laughed. "Now you're the one who's going to pay!"

"I doubt i-" Gordon didn't have chance to finish his sentence as Aaron struck a blow to his back with the bar and sent him tumbling from the landing to the spot in which he once lay. Aaron looked down and dropped the bar by his feet.

He placed his hand over his mouth and ran down the stairs. He watched as his father was spluttering blood. He walked to his side and looked down at him. "Breathe, I know... Its okay, you'll pass out soon but unlike me you won't lie there until someone finds you...only a psycho would do that!" Aaron spat and turned and walked into the living room and with shaky hands he picked up the telephone.

* * *

TBC...


	17. Look Behind Me

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Look Behind Me"

* * *

Moments later Aaron put the phone down, he was still shaking, and he felt sick and exhausted. He could feel the stickiness of the blood on his chest that had run from the cut on his neck. He blew out a breath, his eyes fixed onto the phone he'd just put down.

Aaron looked away from it; the house was silent, too silent. He stepped forward and walked back out into the passage, the first sight he saw was his father lying now, unconscious. He closed his eyes in relief. "If you can hear me the ambulance is coming" he told him ever so quietly. Aaron looked into the kitchen and saw a large shelving unit. He frowned then he shook his head. "So that's how they didn't find me eh?" his tone was flat, void of any emotion. "Nice that" then he turned slowly and walked to the front door and opened it.

The fresh air hit him hard and he fell slightly and gripped the doorframe as he nearly fell forward out of the house. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes shut. His breathing was shaky, the sick feeling still evidently lingering. He was free.

Aaron slowly stepped outside onto the doorstep as he held the frame for support as he lowered himself down onto it. He rested his head back against the edge of the brick wall. He looked up at the sun and closed his eyes, embracing the air around him, against his face. That however did not whisk away the pain and hurt Aaron was feeling. He felt numb, sick and just wanted to smash his head in but he couldn't, he'd be like him if he did.

Mrs Robinson was in her front garden hanging the washing, Aaron hadn't seen her he was far too dazed, and she hadn't either, not until she picked up the empty basket and turned to walk back inside. She stood still, her eyes examining him. She knew he shouldn't be there, but he was, and he didn't seem right whatsoever. Her frown deepened when she saw blood, the basket fell out of her hand and she quickly walked to her front gate, opened it and walked round and up the footpath to Aaron.

With the front door wide open, she saw Gordon lying on the floor as soon as she began walking up the path; she gasped and quickened her steps. "Aaron?" she asked quickly. "Aaron love?"

Aaron moved his head slightly and his eyes narrowed, seconds later he looked up at her confused.

"Oh lord" she said quietly and she leaned down to him after seeing the extent of the cut on his neck, it didn't take a genius to tell her how deep it was, that much was obvious. "What happened Aaron?"

"I-I-...I erm, I called an ambulance"

Mrs Robinson nodded.

"He took me prisoner" he told her, and then he began to laugh. "Stupid really, that stuff doesn't happen round here...but" his features and tone reverted back to their blank state. "It did, I've been there since Boxing Day – in the cellar...h-he said he got his hands on Jackson...I got free, I lost it and he tried to stop me, I hit him, I hit him and I was in control..."

Mrs Robinson nodded as she listened.

"I enjoyed it" he scoffed and shook his head. "He deserved it"

"Yes he did" she replied softly then sighed "You're sweating and you're white as a sheet, how long ago did you call them?"

Aaron shrugged. "Doesn't matter and I dunno; not even five minutes?"

"Of course it matters and you're going to be fine"

Aaron looked at her properly for the first time and made eye contact. "Am I?"

...

Sirens could be heard in the distance and seconds later the ambulance and police car rounded the corner to the top of the estate where there houses were and they stopped outside. "It's going to be alright Aaron" Mrs Robinson told him. "I'm staying with you"

Aaron nodded, his face had paled even more and the circles around his eyes now looked darker against his whiter complexion. Aaron saw two paramedics approaching, both women. Mrs Robinson stepped aside. "Are you Aaron?" one of the paramedics asked her voice soft.

Aaron swallowed hard. "Yeah, I called, he's in there"

The paramedic nodded. "It's alright my colleague will see to him" she explained as the other walked by him and into the house.

Two of the policeman were stood back, the older more experienced officer looked at his younger colleague. "Radio through, tell them to call Ms Dingle"

"Ms Dingle?" he asked, confused.

"The shout John got the other day, missing kid...that's him"

"Oh...right..."he replied and walked away to radio to the station.

"Is he dead?" Aaron asked.

The paramedic looked toward her colleague, and after hearing Aaron's question she looked over too and shook her head.

"No" she told Aaron with a smile.

"Pity"

"We're gunna have to get you to hospital alright?"

"Alright but I'm not going in the ambulance with him"

"No of course not, until the police have spoken to you, you won't be allowed anywhere near him"

Aaron scoffed. "You say that as if I'm the one in the wrong"

The paramedic looked sympathetically at him. "I can see from these injuries that you are not the one in the wrong"

Aaron looked down and went quiet.

...

Moments later Gordon was gone, taken away in the ambulance, Aaron was left with Mrs Robinson and the police officers until another ambulance arrived to take him to hospital. In that time he had given the officers the full story on what had happened. However though; he'd have to make an official statement later. He just wanted it over.

A car suddenly screeched to a standstill which caught their attention and Cain and Chas hurried out of the car, Chas couldn't see him properly and was hysterically crying as she ran up the footpath. "Aaron!" she called out.

"He's a bit battered but the next ambulance is on its way to take him to Hotten General" the police officer told her.

Chas gasped as she saw the blood, bruises and his swollen features. Cain placed his hand over his mouth and looked away. "W-What did he do to you?" she cried and gently placed her hand on his face.

"Kept me in the cellar...I found a pipe sticking out the wall, I managed to scrape away the rope...cut these a bit though" he held his wrists out for her to see.

Mrs Robinson let out a sob, she couldn't take anymore and she stepped back, in desperate need of a breather.

Tears continually flowed down Chas' face, she held his arms softly. "They'll get better" she smiled and gave him a nod.

"I got free and he came after me...he hit me with a metal bar a few times, punched" Aaron rolled his eyes; he didn't want to keep going over it. "Before that though he um...he did this..." he turned his head to show her the cut properly. She felt sick on seeing it, and all the blood around it. "I got the bar off him and I whacked him a few times, then I hit him on the back and he fell through the gap in the banister...h-he told me he got Jackson" Aaron lowered his head and for the first time burst into tears and he cried hard.

Chas sat confused and her mind dawned to a conversation, a conversation she had in the car. She turned back to the car then back at Aaron. She heard the car door open and she took hold of Aaron's face gently. "No son..." she said, her own tone upset "He lied...look..."

Aaron sobbed and looked into her eyes.

"Look behind me" she said with a smile.

Aaron's eyes widened at the sight, Jackson standing leaning against the car, his eyes red from crying and he still was. "He's alive! Oh- oh god..."he said as he began to move.

Jackson began to walk over. "Aaron he didn't get out because he was scared..."

"Its okay" he told her as he got to his feet.

"Aaron you should rest"

"No..." he said in a whisper as he walked past her and made his way to Jackson.

Aaron stopped a metre in front of him but Jackson stepped forward closing the gap, his tears were pretty evident to Aaron. Jackson let out a sob and he wrapped his arms around Aaron. Aaron winced and Jackson pulled away. "I-I'm sorry"

Aaron shook his head. "It doesn't matter, not as long as you're here, hold me..." Aaron's face scrunched as his tears came back with force. "Hold me" he sobbed, pleading with Jackson.

Jackson nodded and hugged him again.

"I thought you were dead" Aaron cried as he held on for dear life.

Jackson shook his head. "He wouldn't have gotten a chance, I'm telling ya. I'm so, so glad you're okay...well..."

"I know" Aaron replied and stayed in his arms and they were interrupted by an ambulance arriving. "Will you come with me?" Aaron asked as he pulled away.

"Course I will"

Aaron nodded. "Thankyou"

"Anything Aaron, I'd do anything for you" Jackson told him and Aaron smiled back. "Come on then let's get you sorted" Jackson told him and took hold of his hand and squeezed it a silent sign that he was there, and there for him alone.

* * *

TBC...


	18. Problems Arising?

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Problems Arising?"

* * *

"How you doing love?" Mrs Robinson asked as she pulled back the curtain and walked closer to the bed where Aaron was sat up, dressed and waiting to go home.

Aaron sighed and turned to look at her "Sore"

"I'm not surprised, but I imagine sore doesn't quite cover how you're feeling right now"

Aaron looked away and shook his head. "No it doesn't but he's gone now"

Mrs. Robinson nodded. "What did the police have to say?" she wondered.

Aaron blew out a breath and shrugged. "Interviewed me and I made a statement...said there was signs of abuse, kidnap" Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'm not in trouble though, I pressed charges"

Mrs. Robinson reached out and squeezed his hand. "You did the right thing"

Aaron nodded. "Listen Marg..." he stopped and smirked, it was the first time he'd ever used her name, well the shortened version. "I-I haven't opened your Christmas present yet...Christmas day was hectic" Marge nodded, she understood. "And then...well..."

"You got yourself kidnapped" she smirked.

Aaron chuckled and he nodded. "Not the way I wanted to spend Christmas and New Year believe me"

"I know love" she smiled. "How's your neck, looks bad"

"Stitched for now...they'll be taken out in a week or something"

Marg nodded. "God look at you"

"I'm alright; you don't have to worry about me now"

"I know but I suppose I always will" she told him.

"And you can visit, and I'll visit you" he told her softly.

"Don't, not if it's too difficult" she told him, she didn't want to worsen his recovery. "I'll visit you, it's not far and a walk in the country every now and then will do me good"

"And it's on the bus route" Aaron added with a nod.

Marg chuckled. "It is and I can make more use of my bus pass"

Aaron laughed. "It'll be good to see you"

"Count on it" she said as she squeezed his hand tighter once more as the curtains pulled back and Jackson walked in.

"Right your chariot awaits!" Jackson walked in with a grin on his face.

Aaron was confused. "I thought my mum was..." he asked with a frown.

"Oh" he sighed. "Believe me you're better off that she isn't here, the farce I had in getting her to stay at Smithy..."

Aaron smiled, he could imagine all too well.

"And anyway I'm offended!" Jackson pretended as he huffed. "Here's me thinking I'd be sparing you a major headache"

"I already have one" Aaron answered, a slight smile in front of the dark demons circling his mind, showing ever so slightly that he was happy Jackson was there for him.

"Oh and not because of me I hope?" Marg asked.

"No" he shook his head. "No of course not"

"I'm joking" she told him.

Jackson was concerned. "Well...A-are you sure you should be leaving then?"

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat up and pulled his legs along and off the bed. "I'm going home, it's a headache Jackson I'm not dying" he snapped.

Marg and Jackson exchanged a look then Jackson looked at the floor. _You could have been _he thought."Course, I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped" Aaron apologised and began to walk.

Jackson looked back at Marg and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like we're off then"

"Indeed" she replied with a raised eyebrow and began to follow Jackson as she rummaged into her bag; she pulled a small piece of paper out and handed it to Jackson. "Here, in case you need to talk, I have a feeling you're in for a rough ride with him"

Jackson stopped and took the piece of paper with her phone number on it. "Thanks" he stuffed it into his jeans pocket. "Yeah looks like" he sighed as he looked at Aaron who was stood by the reception desk further down the corridor.

"And you two, well you...you're his boyfriend?" Marg asked.

A smile instantly spread across Jackson's lips. "He never quite put it like that but I suppose I' am yeah" he told her.

"In that case you look after him do you hear?"

"Course I will" he scoffed, he couldn't quite believe she'd asked him that but he understood where it had came from.

"Good" she said with a nod.

"Jackson!" Aaron shouted over. "Hurry up please I need an adult to sign this stupid paper!"

Jackson sighed. "Coming!" he shouted back then turned to Mrs Robinson again. "Listen don't worry about Aaron we're all going to take care of him"

Marg smiled. "I know, go on he's itching to get out of here"

"I'd give you a lift home but..."

"Considering" she smiled "Go on I'll get a taxi, might go for a brew in the canteen before I call one"

Jackson chuckled. "Alright then, see you soon" he told her and walked off to a very unimpressed Aaron.

"Oh decided to join me have ya?" Aaron huffed. "Just sign the damn form and I can get out of here"

Jackson raised an eyebrow at Aaron and stood still where he was, with no intention of signing anything yet and Aaron knew that. "I can easily call your mum?" he pouted and shrugged his shoulders.

Aaron sighed and rubbed his face quickly. "Alright...I'm sorry" he rolled his eyes. "Again..."

Jackson smiled. "That's better" he told him and walked over to the reception desk and signed the papers needed for Aaron to be discharged.

A few seconds later Jackson returned. "I've got the prescription for the medication and I'll be keeping it because you'll just lose it"

Aaron shrugged and they both started walking out of the hospital through the automatic doors into the car park "It's what boyfriends are for Aaron" Jackson told him with a smile on his face. Aaron stopped in his tracks and looked up at him.

"I-I never heard you say that before..." he said in an almost inaudible voice, he was shocked but it was a nice shock, amazing in fact.

Jackson grinned and he reached out and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Because I didn't think we were until Mrs Robinson had words..."

Aaron chuckled.

"But I do want it Aaron..." he nodded. "I do..." his hand moved up to his cheek and he caressed it gently, his hand hiding a dark purple, yellow bruise.

"Me too" Aaron told him.

"I was so scared, w-we looked everywhere for you, the sleepless nights...the worry...the tears" he looked into his eyes. "It was awful and I don't want to ever feel like that again"

Aaron shook his head. "I'll do my best" he smirked.

Jackson nodded and chuckled. "Come on then boyfriend...ohh yeah I like that" he told him as they continued walking and they shared a smile. "You alright walking?"

"Uh yeah fine" he smiled. "Thanks"

Jackson nodded and they reached the car hiding nestled in-between others in the line of bays. "It's just a diddy thing for now..." Jackson explained with a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he stared down at his blue Nissan micra.

Aaron shrugged, he didn't think it was anything to be embarrassed about, he couldn't wait to learn to drive and a car was a car and he told Jackson exactly that, who then laughed cursing himself for the initial embarrassment. They got in the car and Jackson took time to make sure he was comfortable because at the moment any look on his face was pain or comfort – maybe even both. "Stop fussing!" Aaron laughed. "I'm as comfortable as I'm gunna get but thanks for worrying"

Jackson pushed himself back upright in his seat and looked at him. "I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry" Aaron told him. "I mean it, it's nice" he scrunched his face. "Well...weird but yeah...nice to be worried about instead of being hit repeatedly with a metal bar and punched in the face with bare knuckles and my neck sliced open..." he shrugged.

"Hey..." Jackson's tone was soft and he reached for his hand and held it tightly. "All of that is over, none of us are going to let that happen ever again, you have to trust us"

Aaron looked at Jackson with teary eyes. "I do" he told him as tears fell from each eye.

Jackson wiped them away with his free hand. "Good" he replied and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. They both smiled at each other. "Come on let's get you home"

Aaron nodded in agreement and Jackson sat back again and started the car.

...

Aaron stepped inside Smithy first and heard music playing instantly, he frowned and he turned and saw the dining table was full of food. "Didn't realise getting out of hospital meant there had to be a party" he commented as Jackson was close behind.

"They wanted to do something nice for you and it's a special occasion...so just be nice" he leaned in close and spoke in his ear.

"I will"

"Good" Jackson nodded. "We're home!" he shouted and Chas came running through from the living room immediately.

"Oh love!" she said as she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." he repeated as he tried to worm his way out of her arms. Chas quickly got the message and pulled away. "So any medication I should know about, I would have if I was allowed to go..." she complained and looked straight at Jackson.

Jackson sighed.

"Woah hang on mum...he's my boyfriend and if he wanted to pick me up then he has every right..." Aaron defended him which made Jackson smile.

"I've got his prescription" Jackson said and handed it to her. "Me going I-I just thought it was best..." he told her.

"Meaning?" Chas eyed him questioningly.

Jackson stopped and clamped his mouth shut. He wasn't about to go into detail with the woman herself on how overbearing she could be. "Never mind" he told her quietly.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly..." she told him then looked back at Aaron. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore..." he chose not to go into detail about anything. "What's with the food?"

Chas frowned.

"Jackson said a special occasion but getting out of hospital isn't very special..." Aaron carried on.

"Aaron? Son...I-it's your birthday..."

"What?" he asked and his mouth fell open. "I-I forgot..." he placed his hands over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry" he gasped and quickly turned around and ran up to his room, slamming the door once he got up there.

"Of course he's gunna have forgotten Chas!" Jackson snapped as the door opened behind him.

"So where's the birthday boy?" John asked as he walked in with a gift bag.

Chas turned and shook her head. John frowned and looked at Jackson. Jackson shrugged and ran upstairs after him.

"Well?" he asked.

Chas turned and walked up to him. "He forgot it was his birthday..." Chas shoulders jerked up and down as she started to cry. "No child forgets when their birthday is!" she sobbed and placed her hand over her mouth. "Never!"

"Hey hey..." John tried to soothe her and he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "He's safe now...shh..." he ran his hand slowly up and down on her back.

...

"Safe?" Aaron spat. "What's safe?" he asked angrily as he was sat on the edge of his bed.

Jackson sat and listened. "What's that? What do you mean what's safe? Aaron safe is here with the people who love you"

"Saying you love me now are ya?" Aaron spat angrily again.

Jackson sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "No, I-I didn't mean..." he sighed again and stopped talking. He took in a breath. "This place is safe...you forgot it was your birthday because of everything that has been going on...its understandable Aaron"

Aaron shook his head.

"It is and your mum...she's not mad, she's just worried about you that's all"

"Course she's worried, that's all she's ever gunna be!"

"Not forever!" Jackson told him. "She just needs to see that you will be, so don't hide the fact that everywhere is hurting, don't hide the fact that your lip keeps bleeding every now and then, I saw it on your t-shirt...don't hide the fact that you're tired, don't pretend to be brave, cry, scream do whatever you want but let us in Aaron...don't hide anything then when the time comes she'll know you're okay and she won't worry"

Since knowing Aaron whenever he didn't reply it meant he was agreeing or what was being said made sense. Jackson hoped the same for this occasion.

"Can...can we go out tomorrow?" Aaron asked quietly.

"Sure, where though?"

"We can go for something to eat? Surprise me"

"Oh I dunno Aaron" he groaned. "You're meant to rest..."

"I know but I'll be in the car and I'd rather be with you than be stuck in here alone"

Jackson smiled. "Alright but don't tell your mum, think I've pissed her off already" he chuckled.

Aaron smiled. "I won't"

Downstairs Paddy walked through to the kitchen from the surgery and saw John hugging an upset Chas, a jealous pang swept throughout his body at the sight, he couldn't deal with that at the moment. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly in a panic.

Chas lifted her head from John's shoulder and turned to Paddy. "He forgot it was his birthday and he got frustrated, ran to his room, Jackson's talking to him now"

Paddy nodded. "Understandable..."

"I know but it still hurts to know he forgot the day he was born, I never have and neither would he...that scumbag is to blame and I hope to god he gets locked away!"

"And they'll throw away the key" John added before kissing her on her forehead.

"Right..." Paddy coughed. "Well I err, I can see the situation is being dealt with so I-I'll get back to work..."

"No..." Chas frowned. "N0 it's okay..." she was confused, she'd only ever seen the look in Paddy's eyes that she was seeing now once before.

"No don't worry" he forced a smile, trying to hide his jealousy of the man with his arms draped around the woman he loved. "I'll be finished in a few hours anyway we'll talk then" he told her and walked away.

...

Aaron sat alone in his room and the small gift bag that Marg had given him on Christmas eve caught his attention, he got to his feet and walked over to it, he picked it up and walked back to the bed. He pouted, curious as to what was inside, he opened up the bag and saw a large round 'thing' wrapped in Christmas paper. He pulled it out and tears filled his eyes, the weight, the shape...he had a good idea of what it was and as he unwrapped dreadful memories of coins being thrown at him resurfaced, he pulled away the paper and he felt plastic, he pulled away more and it seemed to be a lid, tears fell now as he lifted the present out of the wrapping and saw the blue content inside and the label – _Hair Gel. _His lips quivered and he closed his eyes briefly before reaching for the card inside, he ripped that open quickly, he could barely see, he blinked several times to clear his vision. He opened the card and read the note. _**Merry Christmas Aaron, I know it's not much but it must mean a lot to you for you to have stolen one...I saw you that day...now I understand why and I'm sorry darling, maybe when this has ran out you'll have enough pocket money from your mums side of the family to buy your own - You know where I' am – Margaret. **_

Aaron blew out a loud breath and wiped his eyes. Those days were over now, he knew that and he was safe he just had to try and get used to it, then again he thought he was safe with his father too... he shook his head at the thought and placed the gel and card down on his bedside table.

Aaron walked back downstairs a few minutes later, evidence of his previous tears still pretty much visible in his red blood shot eyes, he turned once he was in the kitchen and opened up the fridge and took out a can of lager, checked for his cigarettes in his pocket then walked outside and sat at the table, opened his can and took out a smoke and lit it. He sat back in the steel cold chair and looked down at the village as the smoke left his mouth. Maybe this time he could 'live' here and get to know the people, but...whether they'd like him would be found out in time.

"Oh there you are!" Chas sounded relieved as she stepped outside. "Erm, drinking? Smoking?"

"You knew I smoked!" he scowled at her. "And I drink! Well...I do now...so just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm gunna stop..." he told her.

Chas was taken aback by his aggressive attitude and she frowned, concerned for him.

"I just wanted to be alone so if you don't mind?" he asked quickly as he looked down at the village.

"A-Alright...but if you need anything we're all just in there alright?" Chas waited for a reply but none came, she walked back in the house feeling a little deflated.

"I don't need anything!" he spat angrily as he spoke to himself. He shook his head then brought the can to his lips and took a long swig of the alcoholic beverage.

* * *

TBC...


	19. Before It Gets Better

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Before It Gets Better..."

* * *

_**I used to think I knew who I'd be, I sort of had plans, the things I wanted to do or be changed every now and then but I stuck with something at school but when he hit me it got kicked out of me, every time he beat me another bit of me disappeared. **_

_**I don't know who I' am anymore, don't know what I'm doing here to be honest, why I was born, I mean what's the point when all I've known is being poor and living with a psychotic father and having a mother who didn't want to know me but then again I made that happen. **_

_**I'll never make anything of myself, I don't deserve it. I'm a loser and why the fuck Jackson's still here is beyond me? I mean how do I know if I'm gay? What if my brains just making me think I' am. Oh I don't know, past caring now, I know all of them inside care but I just, I just don't, if I ever had any life in my eyes well its gone now. I just want to go to sleep and not wake up, and here's me thinking it would get better. **_

Aaron sighed and shook his head as he sat looking down the village; he'd been outside now for almost an hour. He didn't want to be surrounded by them all; celebrating a birthday he couldn't even remember was his, how can a person forget their birthday?

_**I should have killed the bastard while I had the chance because as I sit here I know he's in that hospital under police guard, then he'll get locked away, then the trial...I'm not going to it, my statement has all the details, I don't care what they say they can't make me. Yeah, I should have killed him, I nod, I should have caved his head in with that bar, and smashed every bone in his body but no...**_

Aaron's anger led to an outburst and in one quick movement he kicked the table away and it landed on its side a few metres away. He put his head in his hands and breathed, his anger was increasing.

_**No, I didn't did I because apparently I made myself think I was better than him but the truth is I'm not, I laugh, I'm just exactly the same**_

Aaron got up and flung his can of lager across the lawn causing the dregs to spray out. He stormed down to the road and crossed it quickly. An immense feeling of hatred and anger filled every vein, pore of his skin, it seeped from him. An evil menacing smirk washed over his face as he walked down the village and he began to shake.

_**If people are intelligent enough they'll keep out my fucking way...**_

Aaron kicked a car door as he walked down the village, picked up a few large stones and threw them at people's front doors causing loud clattering sounds. He carried on walking.

_**Ah the garage...course! It's open...god I'm shaking, I'm boiling...**_

"Alright lad what you doing out?" Cain asked as he looked up from a bonnet.

Aaron scowled at him. "I'm not a prisoner"

Cain frowned and backed off a bit, sensing something was wrong. "No, I never said you were...you just should be resting that's all"

Aaron laughed. "Like you care!" he snapped.

"Hey...mate..." Cain approached slowly. "What's wrong?" Almost immediately after Cain finished speaking Edna and Debbie appeared round the corner and walked up the forecourt, Edna was pointing at Aaron.

"You! How dare you?" she asked with a raised voice.

Aaron frowned and gave her a disgusted look. "How dare I what?" he snarled.

"Throwing things at my property!"

"Come on Aaron what the hell you playing at?" Debbie asked.

Aaron approached Debbie aggressively and was almost in her face but she backed away. "And what's it got to do with you!" he yelled. "Who do you all think you are eh!" Aaron was yelling now, coming across as if he was possessed. He walked to the opposite side of the car that Cain was working on.

"Aaron we just want to help you what happened?" Cain asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED! AND IT'S ALL I THINK ABOUT!" he screamed as he picked up a very long T-Type socket wrench and swung his arm towards one of the windows and smashed it with the metallic object in his hand, the piercing sound of the smash was loud, glass flew out in all directions but Aaron didn't stop there.

"Dad!" Debbie yelled.

Cain rubbed his forehead. "Go and get Chas!" he yelled before approaching him. Debbie ran off. "Aaron stop!"

"No!" he screamed back and he flung the wrench at the back window.

"Oh please Aaron!" Edna added.

"You shut it!" he pointed the wrench at her and she quickly backed off. "You don't even know me!"

"And it's a good job I don't" she told him and shook her head before walking away.

"You have no idea what I've been through!" he screamed toward her as she was nearly out of sight and he hit out again carrying on around the car smashing every window along the way.

"Aaron!" Cain walked up to him and attempted to grab him by the shoulders but he was met with resistance and in Aaron's angered erratic state his arm flung around and Cain was whacked on the forehead by the wrench and stumbled to the ground. He was bleeding and as he slowly tried to get up, he just looked up at Aaron.

Aaron was still, in complete shock, just staring at the damage he'd caused not only to the car but to his relatively unknown uncle. Aaron sucked in a breath and ran into the garage and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it in the process.

* * *

TBC...

Just a short one, got some frustrations out in that one haha, thanks for reading and the continued reviews :)


	20. Sight Of You

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Sight Of You"

* * *

Cain wiped the still running blood from the cut on his forehead and he quickly got to his feet, he heard the door of the garage lock and he closed his eyes and sighed, he stepped up to it. "Aaron, Aaron mate its fine come on!" he called.

"NO! GO AWAY!" came the flippant angry response.

Cain sighed again and shook his head slightly just as he heard quick footsteps on the gravel forecourt, he turned and saw Chas, Paddy and Jackson. "What the hell is going on Cain?" Chas asked in a frustrated tone.

"What? Can you not see what he's done?" Cain demanded and all three looked at the smashed up car and the blood on Cain's head. "He's locked himself in the garage" he explained.

Paddy sighed and Chas' eyes widened in panic. "Well you better find a way to get the bloody place unlocked before I add to that cut!" she barked.

"He just went absolutely mental, psychotic..." he continued, ignoring Chas' anger.

"Bet we can guess why" Paddy added and Chas nodded.

"Trust me he made his feelings clear" Cain added also.

"Do you want me to try and talk him out?" Jackson asked.

Chas frowned then turned to Jackson. "No, I'm his mum I'll deal with him"

Jackson nodded. "Sorry"

"No, no don't be you have been great Jackson but I need to be more hands on and it starts now"

Jackson nodded he understood, of course he did.

Chas stepped forward close to the door and began...

/

Wet trails from his tears w-ere visible down his face in the dimmed light of the garage. Aaron was sat huddled in a corner, furthest away from the door, his knees were up against his chest and his arms were wrapped around himself. He was seemingly coming down from an extreme burst of adrenaline and he felt terrible. Moments later brightness invaded the darkened workspace and he looked up and saw four of them just standing staring at him huddled in the corner. "What are you all looking at?" he spat angrily, his voice hitched as he still sobbed.

Chas looked at the four men and gave them all a look; they were to stay where they were. She turned to face Aaron again and stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind her. "It's alright darling, it's just you and me, and none of them are coming in here alright?"

Aaron nodded as he buried his head into his hands.

Chas approached slowly, tears fell from her eyes as she knelt down in front of her son. She watched him for a few seconds and wiped her eyes. "I can't imagine how difficult this all is for you, I really can't"

"No one can" he spoke ever so quietly.

Chas nodded. "I really do understand though, I understand what you went through, I understand it all"

"So you think the same then?" he asked with a quivering lip as he finally looked his mother in the eyes.

Chas frowned. "Think what love?"

"That I'm just like him" he explained with a sigh. "I never meant to hurt him, I never!" he defended himself.

"I know that and so does Cain" she smiled softly. "But you are so wrong if you think you're turning into him because you're not! What you have been through is going to have long lasting negative effects and I will put up with anything that comes, and I'll be there for you"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "As if! You'll get sick of me soon enough"

"Listen" she reached out and took his hand. "I'm not that person Aaron, not that mum anymore, I'm staying with you, and you have to believe me Aaron" she pleaded. "I love you, and if we have to keep having more of these conversations to get it into that head of yours then so be it, I'll do everything it takes to make you trust me"

"I will but I'm scared"

Chas didn't speak she just let him.

"Do you know I have to sleep with the light on?" he asked with a laugh. "How fucked up is that? Sixteen years old and I sleep with the light on because I'm in fear of that evil bastard coming back and getting me and you know what hurts"

Chas shook her head ever so slightly.

"What hurts is the fact that I never did anything wrong, I was just born but that's not my fault, I was just born so I deserve what I got, it hurts so much, I don't understand him I don't understand how a dad could do that to his son? But I'll always be reminded won't I?" he spoke with his eyes fixed on the garage wall on the opposite side, his eyes were shiny and they were full with tears that kept building up until the tears fell. "I'll always remember, if I could forget I wouldn't because of the scars I've got, every cut, every bruise every single thing about this entire experience will be remembered"

"B-But...the people here are your family son and though Cain mightn't show it he loves you, and once Zak and Lisa get to know you too, they'll love you just as much as I do...you forgot one thing" a small smile crept onto her lips.

"What's that?"

"You're with the Dingles now kid, we're good to our own, you'll be looked after and disciplined well which means you might be spending a lot of time around this place" she smirked, indicating that he'd have to pay Cain back somehow for the damage to the car.

Aaron wiped his eyes and he looked around the garage. He nodded then looked back at his mum. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about this day, everything, forgetting my birthday, spoiling your surprise..."

Chas stood up. "Ready to go out?"

Aaron nodded and pushed himself to his feet and immediately wrapped his arms around her which came as a surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Tomorrow's another day love" she whispered.

Aaron pulled away and they both walked to the door and he pulled it open and was met by Cain, Jackson and Paddy.

Jackson's heart sank at seeing the fragile state of him. Cain looked at him with a clenched jaw, the pain and upset was clear to see. Aaron looked up at him "I'm sorry" he told him. "I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry about the car, I'll do anything"

Cain nodded. "Damn right you will"

Chas looked at her son and gave him a wink.

"Be here every day after school once you go back, you'll start repaying your debt then" Cain told him.

"I will"

"Right then let's get him home" Chas spoke looking at both Paddy and Jackson.

"Uh actually" Jackson frowned, swallowing hard. "You go ahead I'll catch up" he told them.

"You sure?" Aaron asked looking at him. Jackson nodded. "Alright" Aaron said with a smile and stepped away but stopped again and looked at him. "I'm sorry Jackson"

"Don't worry" Jackson told him with a smile. "You'll get sorted"

Aaron nodded and left with his mum and Paddy. Jackson watched them go and as Cain disappeared into the garage, Jackson stood with tears in his eyes, was what he was about to do the right thing? He wouldn't know until it was too late but he felt he had too. He took out his phone and typed a text.

/

The living room was warm and cosy and Aaron was sat on the sofa with his mum. "You said something today and I wanted to talk to you about it, you said you weren't sure if you were gay, was that just anger or do you think you're not?" she asked.

Aaron thought for a second as he stared into the blazing flames of the fire then turned to her. "I like Jackson, we've kissed but nothing more I don't think I want to either, I saw a girl the other day I dunno who she is but I got a feeling and now the more I think about it the only people who were there for me at the estate were lads, Kyle, Jackson and John, I did love Kyle" he nodded. "But it was friends, proper friends though"

Chas nodded she was hearing him loud and clear.

"Boys experiment, I think that's what it was...well not that I did anything more than kiss and I don't know, I don't think that's me, it feels wrong now" as he spoke his heart was arguing with his head, he had to fit into the village, he didn't believe gay was the way to do that. He was burying himself in that moment and he was going to regret it, he just didn't know that yet.

"And you're only young Aaron, take time to figure yourself out, if you are gay so" she shrugged and smiled.

"No" he smiled back. "I'm not, I'll find that girl and I'll talk to her, see if I'm any good at it"

Chas laughed. "Just don't come to me for advice, I'm crap with relationships"

Aaron frowned. "What about you and John? Thought you were fine?"

"Oh don't...I'm not sure anymore"

"If it's cause he's my teacher don't worry"

"No, no Aaron it's not just that"

"What then?"

"I don't know I need to figure it out"

Aaron nodded then frowned. "Mum, where's Jackson?"

"Did he mention staying home tonight?" she asked.

"No, he just said he'd follow us, it's been hours I thought he might just need some space..." he spoke as he got up. "I'll see if he's called" he left and went upstairs to find his phone in the bedroom. He picked it up off the bedside table and he had a text message, he opened it and it was from Jackson. It read – _**I'm sorry Aaron, I'm not what you need right now, you need your family more, and I have to concentrate on school aswell, and my mum. At school I won't see you and please don't try to look for me it'll be easier. I wish you all the best in life and maybe one day we'll meet again Aaron , I hope so and remember, everything will get better, I've told you that before and it did, your mum...it will again. Love J X**_

"Oh" Aaron said with a frown. He let out a deep breath and nodded. "Okay" he would miss him as a friend but he was fine with it too. He left his room and went back downstairs and enjoyed the night with his mum, sat cosy by the fire talking.

* * *

TBC...


	21. Buried?

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Buried?"

* * *

"I will never go out with a grease monkey like you" Victoria told him with folded arms as she stood looking up at him.

Aaron scowled. "Ah what? Come on Vic!"

"No, no, nope and no" she replied as Aaron pulled off his blue gloves. "And even if you wear those, shower twice a day you will still never get rid of the stench" she glared at him.

"I don't work on the cars" he said as he pulled a face "And I smell very nice thankyou, so offensive you are"

"Hmm" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Have to be when I've got you after me"

"I'm a good catch I'll have you know" he told her.

"To what? The animals in the vet surgery?"

"Oi you get back to work!" Cain shouted from a few metres away.

Aaron sighed. "Meet me later and we can go somewhere I'll get us some drinks"

"Ah yeah from where?"

"Just leave that to me, just give me a chance please I'm not like what people say I' am"

"Aaron you smashed the pub window!"

Aaron sighed ignoring what she said. "Meet me at the bench at six"

Victoria sighed and shook her head as she turned and walked away.

Aaron turned back to the car he was washing and Cain set upon him. "Are you taking the piss?" Cain asked.

"Err no"

"Looks like it!"

Aaron scowled at his uncle. "I'm only washing the cars I'll go if ya like, suits me"

"No you won't. Not when you're still repaying me for your rampage on that car"

Aaron tutted and deepened his scowl at his uncle before walking to the car he was currently washing. "And how long am I gunna be doing this for?" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Cain asked.

"Nothing"

"Aaron!" Cain snapped.

Aaron turned to him quickly. "I said how long am I gunna be doing this for?"

"Until your debts paid"

"Ahh come on it's been three months already"

"Yeah and like I said till it's done"

/

Five pm came and Aaron grabbed his things and left, leaving his uncle to lock up alone which wasn't appreciated and Aaron ignored the shouts from his uncle as he walked up the forecourt. Moments later Aaron walked into Smithy cottage to hear giggling from his mother, he turned into the kitchen to see Paddy and his mum messing around and Paddy was close to her trying to kiss her. Aaron pulled a disgusted face. "Ugh, get a room"

Both adults turned to him and laughed as they straightened up. "Good day love?"

Aaron didn't reply and turned to walk up the stairs.

"That kid" Paddy commented.

"Tell me about it, been like this for ages, hardly talking, well I suppose we're used to that"

"Do you think its cause of Jackson?" Paddy wondered.

Chas shrugged. "He hasn't mentioned him since he left, I think it's best we don't mention it, if he wants to talk then he will"

Paddy nodded. "Yeah but the pub window..."

"He said it was an accident, I believe him"

"But I don't Chas, he was really angry when he left the house that day"

Chas sighed. "Course he was I was getting at him wasn't I? Something he doesn't like obviously"

"Well we're still both learning, do you think its cause of me and you? He did like John"

"Yeah but he still sees him. At school and John takes him out some nights after school"

Paddy leant against the kitchen bench with his arms folded. "Yeah I know, he's rebelling a lot, and there's only so much we can take of that"

"I know" Chas placed her hand on his face and smiled. "He'll settle down"

Paddy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know" his words defied his thoughts however, he didn't believe he would, if he did it would be a long time.

A while later Aaron walked down the stairs after showering and getting changed, he heard his mum and Paddy in the living room and he opened a cupboard and took out a bottle of vodka, then opened the fridge and took out four cans of lager then quickly walked to the coat rack and pulled off his hoody and hung it over his arm hiding the alcohol. "I'm off out!"

"Alright love be-" Chas' words were pointless as the door slammed midway through her sentence.

/

Aaron grinned when he saw Victoria sat on the bench. "Thought you said no?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah well" Victoria smirked back. "Still didn't stop you coming though did it?"

"I was going to drink these" he pulled up his hoody revealing the vodka and lager which brought a smile from Victoria. "...All by myself but considering you're here we'll share"

Victoria nodded. "Sounds good to me" she stood up from the bench. "Come on then"

"Where we going?"

"We can't drink those out here, the cricket pavilion, and it's quiet there"

Aaron smirked and nodded.

"And you can get those thoughts out of your head, I'm doing nothing more than take pity on you, hardly any friends round here have ya?" she asked as they started walking.

"No I haven't, cheers for pointing it out"

"Yeah well what about Daz?"

"That freak! Pfft don't think so, thinks he's all that at the garage, snide comments could punch his face in"

"Err if you like me you won't he's my brother, well half"

"Well I can half punch him then" Aaron grinned.

"Not funny" Victoria told him as she turned to face him.

/

Aaron was taking a long drink from the vodka bottle, shocking Victoria in the process. She quickly pulled the bottle away. "Chill out with that"

Aaron wiped his mouth. "Sorry did say I was sharing didn't I?"

Victoria nodded as she raised the bottle to her lips and took a drink. Aaron watched her and smiled. "You like me or what?"

Victoria laughed and leaned forward as she nearly spat her drink out. She coughed as the liquid burned her throat. "Erm no" she answered.

"I think you do"

"And what could possibly give you that idea?"

"Dunno" Aaron shrugged as he cracked open a can of lager. "Just gotta feeling"

"Hmm well you keep having that feeling cause it aint happening"

Aaron laughed. "So you say" he smirked and took a swig.

"Do you have any idea what Andy will do if he finds us here drinking?"

Aaron shrugged. "I'm not scared of him"

"Well, you should be, so get over by that door and keep an eye out"

Aaron scowled. "No one comes here "

"Just keep an eye out will ya, moan moan, moan"

Aaron shook his head as he moved toward the door, to keep an eye out as instructed.

An hour passed and both of them were a bit drunk. Aaron was sat by the door holding it ajar so he could see if anyone was coming.

"I heard things about you" Victoria said out of the blue and Aaron closed the door and turned to her.

"Like what?"

"That you like other lads" she said as she moved closer to him.

Aaron scoffed and looked at her properly for a split second then shook his head. "Nah, that's not me"

"Good" she almost whispered as she moved even closer. "Cause if you did like lads then I wouldn't do this" she leaned in a little more until her lips met his.

Aaron rested back into the wall and watched her while she kissed him, he relaxed and allowed his eyes to close and he kissed her back, each second becoming more quick and passionate, both unaware that rushing to the pavilion was Andy.

/

Paddy closed the fridge, a frown planted on his face. "Chas come in here a minute"

Chas sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"When did you drink the cans? Well four of them" Paddy asked.

Chas shook her head. "I haven't, was gunna have some tonight though, it is Saturday"

Paddy nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Had a feeling you were gunna say that, he's took four"

"What?" Chas asked in her usual high pitched tone. "He wouldn't"

"He has Chas" he told her as he opened the cupboard where he kept some drinks. He let out a loud sigh.

"Oh he hasn't has he?" she asked while shaking her head and Paddy began to chuckle.

"Yep a full bottle of vodka and he's pulled other bottles forward to make it look like he hasn't took anything" he said angrily then slammed the cupboard door, grabbed his coat from the back of a dining chair and headed to the door.

"Paddy where are you going?"

"To find him!" he called before slamming the door behind him.

"For god sake Aaron" Chas muttered to herself, she felt a feeling of disappointment as she sat down. She knew how much he had been through but there would come a time when that couldn't be used as an excuse anymore, but only three months later, still a bit soon she thought, even so she had to deal with this and she would deal with it properly with the right punishment. It wasn't fair on Paddy after everything he had done for Aaron so far.

/

"Get out of there now Victoria!" Andy yelled.

"No why should I?" she spat back angrily.

Andy walked further in and grabbed her pulling her away. Aaron quickly reacted and tried to move Andy's arm off her but as soon as he touched him he flung the back of his hand up across Aaron's face knocking him back and causing his nose to bleed. "Yeah" Andy spoke breathlessly as he battled trying to get his drunken younger sister out of the pavilion. "Take that as a warning"

"I told you not to get involved with him! And drinking what the hell were you thinking?" Andy demanded as they walked away.

"I don't care what you said I like him, and I wanted a drink, he didn't make me!" she defended.

Andy shook his head as they walked; he kept her up by putting his arm around her. "You only said you were going to the shop, that doesn't take hours, I'm lucky I found ya anything could have happened"

"Well it didn't" she replied angrily.

"Oh really? So that wasn't moving onto anything a bit more heavy?"

"Ugh shut up you're my brother"

"Exactly and that lad is bad news, keep away from him I mean it"

"Alright, alright, I will" she told him but, she had other ideas.

"Have you guys seen Aaron?" Paddy asked as he approached them.

"Yeah he's in there and you better tell him to keep away from Victoria in future"

Paddy rolled his eyes, he could see that Victoria was drunk, he simply nodded and carrying on walking up to the pavilion.

Aaron sat inside nursing his bloody nose when the door swung open. Paddy saw the drunken mess that was Aaron sat on the floor with four empty cans of lager on the floor around and near him and an almost empty bottle of vodka lying on its side near him. Aaron dropped his head back against the wall as Paddy stepped inside and grabbed the bottle. "And you can pay for that aswell" he reached out and dragged Aaron to his feet. "Come 0n, as soon as we get back, me and you are having words"

Aaron tutted. "As if"

"Don't get smart with me?"

"Or what?" Aaron snapped as he tried to wriggle from Paddy's grip. "Gunna hit me?" he sniggered but missed his footing and fell down onto the grass.

Paddy sighed and leaned down and grabbed his hand. "Don't use that on me" he told him harshly before pulling him back up to his feet. The journey back home was quiet, but once inside they both knew it wouldn't be.

* * *

TBC...


	22. Only Hurting Yourself

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Only Hurting Yourself"

* * *

Aaron ran straight upstairs once he and Paddy got inside Smithy. Paddy sighed as he watched him running upstairs bouncing off either wall in his attempt to get away. Paddy stepped into the kitchen where Chas was sitting. "He's drunk"

Chas rolled her eyes. "How drunk?"

"Very" Paddy replied.

Chas slammed her hands down on the table as she stood up. "AARON!" she screamed and the only reply was Aaron's music blasting from his room. "Right that's it" she walked to the coat rack in the doorway and reached above it to the fuse box and turned all the electric off. Thumps from Aaron's foot hitting off the floor in protest to the sudden abrupt stop in his music, his anger could be heard in the kitchen. "AARON!" Chas screamed once more.

"Chas go on, go to the pub or something let me deal with him"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him when he's in that state"

"Yes you are, go" he urged her. "I'll be fine"

"You sure?" Chas double checked.

Paddy nodded. "Yeah go on" he smiled. Chas left the house seconds later in hopes that she would return to a calm household.

Paddy walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to Aaron but no reply came, this was becoming a regular occurrence, he marched up the stairs and knocked onto his bedroom door. "Come on mate I just wanna talk to you about today" he told him through the door, seconds later the door swung open and Aaron stormed out of his room barging past Paddy.

Paddy stood at the top of the stairs watching him go. "Aaron?" he asked confusion in his tone. "Where are you going?"

Aaron pulled open the front door. "Aaron?" Paddy asked more angrily.

"To see a real man you muppet!" Aaron nastily shouted back to him. Paddy looked at him confused. "JOHN!" Aaron shouted up the stairs, left the house and slammed the door behind him.

/

Aaron shivered in the cold as he sat at the bus stop. He was staring at the ground lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see Victoria standing in front of him. She leaned down to look at him properly, he looked so sad and lost she had never seen him like that before. "Aaron, you okay?"

Aaron eventually looked up upon hearing her voice. "Oh err suppose"

"Where you going?"

"John's" he explained. "He's my mum's ex, we get on, thought you wouldn't be allowed out again"

"Yeah well I rarely listen to Andy...speaking of, him and Daz are on the farm, so do you wanna come round?"

Aaron stood and stepped closer to her, his eyes searching hers as he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek.

"W-What you doing?" whispered Victoria.

Aaron shook his head ever so slightly and he moved in closer. "Shh" he sounded.

Victoria's heart was pounding and she couldn't take her eyes off him, she wanted him and their lips met and Aaron's kiss was very, very passionate, very different to the kisses at the pavilion, she felt that straight away, she was giving in to him. She didn't care what anyone thought.

Aaron pulled away while still looking her in the eyes.

Victoria was breathless the look on her face said it all, completely bewildered, but surprised. "I-I didn't know you had it in ya..."

"There are lots of things I can surprise you with" he told her with a smirk.

"You better come with me then" she told him and led the way to the farm. Once there true to her word Andy and Daz were on the farm and the house was empty. Aaron stood in the kitchen looking around, nervous all of a sudden. "But what if the-"

"Stop worrying, a big tough lad like you aint scared are ya?"

Aaron laughed and shook his head. "No"

"Good" she said with a nod as she walked through the archway to the living room and turned left to the stairs. "Are you just gunna stand there?"

Aaron's eyes widened and he jumped to it, quickly following her up the stairs. "Vic, w-what are we doing?"

"Depends, what do you wanna do?"

At the top of the stairs Aaron shrugged. "I er-I mean w-we could ya know but I'm not forcing ya to do anything...you're not sixteen"

Victoria scrunched her face and shrugged. "So? I like you...you have done it before haven't you?"

"Yeah, course I have" that was obviously a lie.

"Not that it matters...come on then"

Aaron blew out a deep breath and followed her into her bedroom.

/

Aaron lay naked in Victoria's bed staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded; Victoria lay on her side stroking his chest when all of a sudden Aaron got out of bed quickly and grabbed his boxers, slipped them on and then his trackies. Victoria lay confused. "Uh Aaron?"

"What?" he asked as he turned to her.

"What have I done?"

"Uh, nothing..." he told her as he put his trainers on. "I-I just don't want Andy coming in here when I'm naked in your bed never mind me just being in the house anyway"

"Suppose..." she told him. "You were really good..." she told him with a smile.

Her words caused him to stop and he frowned. "Suppose"

"Er hang on..."

"What?"

"You don't know if you were or not?" she eyed him questioningly.

"I wasn't fucking myself was I?" he snorted.

"You're so a virgin!"

"No I'm-"

"Why'd you lie?"

"I-I h-" he sighed when he wasn't given chance to get his words out, even though they would be lies too.

"Do you know what it wouldn't have bothered me if you just told the truth, I can't be doing with liars."

"Whatever" Aaron walked towards the door then across the landing and down the stairs. As he opened the front door, Andy was inches away from him about to come into the house.

Andy was perplexed he had no idea what was going on but Aaron Livesy in his home, not a good mix, not after the events earlier.

Aaron scarpered before Andy even had chance to do anything, his concern was Victoria, when he walked inside she was stood in the kitchen. "Er what was he doing here?" he asked.

"We're mates we were just talking"

"You better not be lying to me?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't want him here end of"

"Alright, alright got the message!"

"Good"

Outside on the farm Daz was finishing up when he saw Aaron walking away from the house, he dropped what he was doing and ran after him, he never liked him, now he had a reason to do something he'd wanted to do all along.

When he approached him Daz jumped on him at speed and both fell to the floor. "What the hell you doing!" Aaron yelled.

"You were told to leave Vic alone!" he shouted and slammed his fist into Aaron's face.

Aaron began to laugh as the blood poured from his nose. "Ahh mate she loved it I'm telling ya"

Daz grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up closer to his face. "You what!"

"You heard me!" Aaron shouted back as he struggled against him, eventually he managed to push him away. Aaron scrambled to his knees and punched back a few times. "Don't you hit me again" he warned him as he got up. When he turned away to carry on leaving Daz pushed his foot out, tripping Aaron up in the process, he revelled in watching him falling flat on his face.

Aaron winced as his palms dug into the stony ground on impact, causing him to bleed. He turned to Daz. "If Vic wants to be with me you can't stop her"

"I'll try"

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

"You're a no one Livesy, you might go round thinking you're all that but really you're not, Vic deserves better than a scumbag like you"

"Like I said if she wants me, she can have me" he found himself swallowing hard at his words, when he lay staring at the ceiling he regretted having sex with Victoria. He felt nothing. Something familiar was bubbling to the surface again, he couldn't let that out, he had to keep a lid on it, he was straight and that most certainly was the way in his eyes. The eyes that were blinding him to what he what he really was, some things were meant to be locked away behind closed doors. Aaron wiped his hands and he got to his feet and he managed to leave without another fight. He ended up back where he started at the bus stop, it came only after a few minutes of waiting, he got on it, bust and bloodied nose an all and headed into town where John lived.

/

Aaron stood on the doorstep of the semi detached house; it had a garage, a drive and a nice little garden out the front. He liked going there, it was a nice place. The front door opened and John's immediate shocked expression caused Aaron to roll his eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks" he explained.

"Oh is that right? Get in here now I'll clean you up, I've been expecting you, didn't think it took hours to get here though" he explained as Aaron stepped inside and took off his shoes.

"I got distracted..." he frowned. "Eh? How'd you know I was coming?" he asked as he walked through into the lounge.

"Paddy told your mum and she called ahead, been told to have words with you"

Aaron tutted. "No need"

"But your behaviour, even at school Aaron"

"Of all people..." he sighed. "John please don't be like them" he asked, almost pleading.

"No I'm not it's just we all care about you Aaron, you might think your mum and Paddy are always on your case because they feel like it and it's not like that"

"They're worried" Aaron repeated John's words in a mocking tone.

"Exactly, don't take the mick Aaron it's not clever and it's certainly not funny, sit down and I'll get something to clean you up with"

"Don't bother" he spat scathingly.

John just gave him a look, one Aaron was used too and he backed off. John returned a minute later with a bowl and some cotton buds.

Aaron frowned. "You're a bachelor, why do you have cotton wool balls?" he frowned and smirked accusingly. "Bit girly aren't they? My mum uses them to take her nail varnish off"

John rolled his eyes. "They're in my first aid kit, you have a lot to learn, you can offend with that mouth of yours"

"Good"

"And here's me thinking I was gunna have a nice night in watching a film"

"Sorry to have bothered ya"

"No, I didn't mean it Aaron, I'd rather you be here than out on the streets"

Aaron nodded.

"So what got you so distracted?" John asked as he turned Aaron's face to the side and dabbed away the dried blood.

"A girl"

"Oh..." John looked at him, a clear look that told Aaron he was thinking about the past. "Do you wanna hear why I think you're acting up"

"No but you're gunna tell me anyway"

John nodded. "Yeah I' am. You are in fact gay and you miss Jackson, you miss him so much it's driving you to doing things like...stealing alcohol, smashing pub windows..."

"That's a load of crap and you know it"

"No what I know is the truth, you miss him and until you figure that out you're only hurting yourself"

"As if"

"Stop with the hard man routine aswell"

Aaron shrugged. "This is me"

"And making out with girls is, is it?"

"I did more than that"

"Oh god you didn't..." John muttered and lowered his head and placed his hand on his forehead and rubbed it ferociously, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"...And I felt nothing" Aaron's bravado faltered and he looked away as his lips quivered with emotion. "I don't let my mum do this" he shot a look back at John and pushed his shoulder angrily. "But you can so-somehow-"

"Get it out of you?" he looked on with concern in his eyes.

Aaron nodded as he dropped his head into his hands. "I'm not family, it makes it easier and being a teacher helps..." he reached out and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder to show him he was there for him. "For fear of being punched...I-Is it Jackson?"

Aaron just nodded.

"What do you want Aaron?"

Aaron sobbed. "I want him, he just left and I was so angry, I needed him"

"But the way you were behaving then too Aaron he might not have thought you wanted him, and you have to remember he has his own life"

"I know but it might have been different if he stayed, w-we were gunna go on a date well sort of the day after my birthday but he'd left that day, he just disappeared" he sighed and wiped his eyes.

"It probably would have been different yeah, but you can't go back you can only go forward and if you wanna keep up with this oh I'm straight charade you do that, like I said you're only hurting yourself but if you are gay then be gay there's no shame in it, if people don't like it they can jog on as all you lads elegantly put it" he smiled and it earned a smile from Aaron too.

"How do I know if I really am? I mean, yeah I miss Jackson but I miss you when I don't see you for a while"

John nodded. He understood what Aaron was saying. "But Jackson is gay Aaron, you've got a connection there and you want it to continue, my advice as I'm sure your mum would agree with too is you've gotta find him" he smiled at the boy. "Change this behaviour, apologise to him because from all accounts that day wasn't pleasant to witness"

Aaron shook his head, it certainly wasn't. "If you felt nothing with this girl, do you remember what you felt for Jackson?"

Aaron nodded. "I-I wanted him, it's weird talking like this with you but its true"

"Nothing fazes me" John told him softly. "We're two men talking"

"I'm not a man" Aaron scoffed.

"Oh you're wrong, after everything you've been through, put up with and struggled through you are, you're braver and stronger than any other man I know..."

"Y-you...don't mean that"

"I don't lie mate" John told him.

"I never thought I'd be having men talk" he chuckled.

"Because you're father wasn't a man Aaron, he wasn't a parent, but Paddy is a man and he could be a parent if you let him, just change the behaviour"

"isn't that like asking a leopard to change its spots"

John let out a laugh. "You're such a smart arse, get out of it, anyone can change you just have to put the effort in, now keep still and I'll get this blood off you" As John wiped away the blood he spoke again. "So what's your plan?"

"I-I need to find Jackson"

"Good man" John smiled and gave him a nod.

* * *

TBC...


	23. Umbrella

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Umbrella"

* * *

After clearing the bowl of water and the cotton wool balls away John walked back into his living room with a fresh cup of tea for both of them, he watched Aaron, whose attention was elsewhere. He smiled softly at the young lad, a small sympathetic smile, he really felt for him. "So, Aaron..."

Aaron turned to face him after staring blankly into the flames of the fire.

"You can stay here tonight if you want and tomorrow I'll take you home and you can sort it out with Paddy"

Aaron nodded. "Please, thanks"

"You're welcome, here get this" John told him and handed over his tea and then sat down beside him, he took a sip of his tea and placed it down, the silence was palpable, but understandable. "What you thinking?" he asked.

Aaron blew out a breath of air. "Just about what I did earlier"

"The sex?"

Aaron nodded. "I did it, and it did the job you know, relieved me" he rolled his eyes at his words. "But I didn't feel anything, like I told you and now I' am gay" he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Victoria is gunna have to be told and she will probably hate me, and not forgetting her brothers, I'll get beaten all over again" he scoffed.

"Hey" John said as he shook his head. "You can prevent that, but if it does happen you're more than capable of defending yourself, you forgot you could for a while but the day you fought back with Gordon was a turning point" he stopped to collect his thoughts then continued. "Violence isn't the answer for anything, sometimes yes but not all and if those lads do find out about what's happened ignore them and walk away, Victoria is the one who needs the explanation"

Aaron nodded. John was right. He turned to look at the older man. "I don't wanna be gay"

"Listen to me, I don't know how it works, why it happens to people but it's nothing bad Aaron, I know some people in this world are too small minded to even comprehend the fact of a man loving another, having sex with another but not everyone is like that but I'm not saying life will be a bed of roses either because it won't, you'll encounter situations where you're being yelled at by groups of men in town after leaving a gay bar, god forbid they could act on their words but nothing can make you straight, you're just you Aaron, Jackson is Jackson, two lads who like other lads" he smiled at him, he could feel himself becoming emotional and he reached out and placed his hand over Aaron's. "Don't hide from it Aaron, please. Don't hide from Jackson"

Aaron's lip quivered as John spoke and held his hand, his words were so encouraging and he knew for a fact they came from a loving place. He let out a harsh sob but kept his gaze on John. "It's all messed up" he cried out then dropped his head in his hands.

"You just have to fit the pieces together..." he said as he rubbed his arm gently for support. "...Kinda like a jigsaw"

Through his sadness Aaron let out a little chuckle. "Well this one has a million pieces"

John grinned. "Do you know what'll put the majority of the jigsaw together?"

Aaron sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "What?"

"I'm here again but Jackson" he smiled.

Aaron nodded. "I know"

"The rest is down to you. You need that kind of love Aaron"

"Who's to say he even loves me?"

John raised his eyebrows as he looked at him with a smile on his face. "Who's to say he doesn't? Only you can find out"

Aaron nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Talk to your mum like this Aaron, and Paddy. They'll be as supportive as I'm being, trust me on this"

Aaron nodded with a small smile. He would speak to them, he knew what John was saying was true, he just had to let them both in after a huge apology to Paddy, he'd been horrible to him when he left the house; he didn't deserve it. "Actually could you take me home now?"

"It's really late Aaron"

"I know but I wanna see them"

John smiled. "Come on then" he got up from the sofa and grabbed his jacket and car keys.

/

John stopped the car outside Smithy cottage, the village was quiet, all the houses in darkness. Both men got out of the car and walked up to the front door. "Thanks John" Aaron said quietly. "For everything"

"I'm always here for you Aaron, always. I'll even come in while you tell them if you want?"

Aaron nodded and John stepped up to the door and knocked quite loudly. He looked at Aaron while they waited, he could see just how scared he was, he smiled at him, a silent message _it'll be fine. _

The landing light came on seconds later and two figures walked down the stairs, conversation could be heard but not what was being said. The passage light came on and the door unlocked and opened. Chas frowned. "John?" her eyes then widened. "What's happened?"

"No, nothing" he explained as Aaron stepped into view. "He knows it's late but he wanted to come home and talk to you"

Chas and Paddy looked at each other. "What you done Aaron?" Paddy asked gently.

"Got into a fight" he explained.

Chas rolled her eyes and they both stepped aside to let them both in. John closed the door behind him and noticed the time on the clock as he walked into the kitchen, twenty to two.

Chas held Aaron close and examined his cuts and bruises. "How did it happen?"

Aaron nervously looked at John who was sat at the kitchen table with Paddy. He nodded to him. "Go on, the quicker you get that bit over with the better"

"Well?" Chas asked softly.

"I erm...I slept with Victoria"

"You did what!?" she raised her voice.

John sighed. "Chas please, this is really hard for him"

"Hard how? He slept Victoria and got a beating off Andy most likely!" she sighed.

"Hard because there's more to it" he glared at her.

"It was Daz" Aaron told her. "He jumped me, I was being cocky and he carried on, I hit back too but" he shrugged.

"Alright, sit down love"

Aaron turned and sat down at the table beside John. He focussed on a spot on the floor and began "I-I thought I could fight it, I thought I could be normal, I shut off I suppose" he swallowed hard, the lump in his throat once again resurfaced.

Chas stood watching him she and Paddy knew what was coming.

"But what's normal? I can't pretend anymore" he sobbed but neither adult intervened; they had to let him get it out. "I'm sorry Paddy for the way I've treated you" he eventually looked at him. "I should have let you in but I was scared"

Paddy nodded, his words made sense.

"I'm really sorry Paddy"

"It's alright Aaron, we can start a fresh but next time you do something there will be consequences"

Aaron nodded. "I know. I've been the way I have because I'm gay" he turned to his mum, and then looked at John who gave a small nod. "I'll probably never do cartwheels about it but I'll try and get there"

Tears ran down Chas' face and she stepped forward and knelt down in front of her son. "The night we had that talk, I knew you were making a mistake" she wiped her tears away. "But as a mother I have to let you make these mistakes, I had ample opportunity to try and talk about it with you but I didn't because your behaviour become volatile"

Aaron nodded. "I'm never gunna be perfect, ever mum"

"I'm not asking you to be, I know you'll still have behaviour like you've had the past three months but it might not be as bad now, now you've realised you can't hide from what you are, me and Paddy love you Aaron, so much and we will always be here for you, listen to you whenever you need us to, whether you think the problem is stupid we're here"

"I'm sorry" he began to cry.

Chas reached up and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's alright, like Paddy said, fresh start" she rubbed his back soothing him, and then mouthed a thank you to John who smiled back to her.

"Right then" Chas pulled back but still held his hands. "Hungry?"

Aaron frowned. "But it's the middle of the night"

Paddy chuckled as did Chas. "So" she stated as she got to her feet.

John got up too. "I'll head off now the boys done what he needed too"

Chas smiled gratefully at him.

"John..." Paddy stood and looked at him. "Thankyou" he nodded.

John smiled and nodded back. "Anytime" he then nudged Aaron gently. "You hear that? Anytime"

Aaron nodded and hugged him to which John was taken aback by but he hugged back tightly. "I'll see you at school"

"You will" Aaron nodded. "Thanks"

John smiled and walked to the door. "See you lot later" he opened it and left.

"Right" Chas rubbed her hands together. "Food" she smiled at her son.

"No, mum it's alright; you can get back to bed"

"Why would we do that?" Paddy smirked. "Come with me" he motioned his head toward the living room and Aaron curiously followed Paddy.

/

As Chas made a light meal for them all, she smiled at hearing the commotion an X-Box could cause, she chuckled when she heard Paddy moaning that Aaron was cheating and Aaron biting back that he wasn't and Paddy was just crap. It warmed her heart, it really did.

Aaron sighed and held the control in his lap. Both of them were sat on the floor against the sofa. Paddy turned to him. "Thankyou for the apology"

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that; the only person I know who isn't a real man is my dad. But you, you are Paddy and I feel horrible for saying what I did"

"Don't dwell on it, it's over" he smiled. "Another go before the foods done?" he asked with a grin.

Aaron chuckled. "Go on then"

The sound of the game filled the living room again and the usual banter that came with it.

Several minutes later all three of them were sat on the sofa eating, while watching music channels in the background and occasionally chatting. "So it's Sunday today, what should we do? Something together?" Chas asked.

"Yeah why not?" Paddy replied with a smile. "We could go into town, get that new game you mentioned a while back Aaron..." seconds passed and both Chas and Paddy looked at Aaron who was sat in between them. The sight was adorable. Aaron was asleep and his head was slowly sliding towards his mum. "Aww" she said quietly.

"Been a long day for him" Paddy said quietly.

Chas was finished her meal and she put her plate on the coffee table, then removed Aaron's plate, the food was only half eaten, she didn't care. He was exhausted. Chas put her arm around him and gently pulled him close. "Paddy, do you mind if you sleep alone tonight?"

Paddy smiled. "Not at all, I'll get the blanket"

Chas smiled. "I-I just wanna do this, he's my boy" she said with tear filled eyes.

"And he'll be alright; he'll come through it all eventually"

Chas smiled as she watched Paddy get up and take the plates away, she heard the sink tap running and the clinking of the plates, he returned minutes later with a blanket and waited as Chas slowly adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. "There" she concluded.

Paddy gently placed the large blanket over them both. He smiled at Aaron. "He looks peaceful"

"Yeah, he does doesn't he? Just wish his mind was"

"It will be" he reassured her then he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I'll stay down if you like?"

"No, no you get to bed" she smiled and Paddy left them, lowering the brightness of the lights as he did.

Chas sighed, content in just holding her son, she could hear his soft, steady breathing, she cherished it, she loved him with all her heart and more, she nearly lost him to Gordon's abuse, she was now picking up the pieces, but she was glad she was. She rubbed his arm softly and closed her eyes.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

_Now that it's raining more than ever know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella..._


	24. This I Promise You

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"This I Promise You"

* * *

John sighed as he stood against the kitchen bench, he was waiting for Aaron to text Jackson, and it didn't seem to be happening. John rolled his eyes. "Oi, you woke me up at the crack of dawn because you were wandering around, I was worried and I listened to what was on your mind, now you have the chance just send the bloody text!" John told him as he laughed.

Aaron sighed. "I know, I'm sorry for waking you up"

"Oh don't worry about it, how was it with your mum and Paddy the other day?"

Aaron nodded. "Erm, yeah it was good" he remembered waking up lying against his mother, he would have normally got up straight away but not that morning, he stayed lying with her and hugged her.

"Good" John smiled and he nodded to him. "Go on then" he sighed. "Jesus mate..."

"B-But...he might not reply"

"Well you're hardly gunna know that if you don't send the text"

Aaron sighed and held his hand out toward him. "Alright" he nodded. "Alright, I'm typing the text"

John backed off after having been ready to grab the phone from his hand to send it himself. Seconds later he stopped, shrugged his shoulders. "Send it" he trailed off.

Aaron sighed. "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" John asked, becoming slightly irritated now.

"I mean he probably hates me, he saw what I can be like and doesn't want anything to do with me, yeah he doesn't want anything to do with me cause he left anyway!" he growled slightly.

John couldn't help but smile. "If I didn't know any better you love him"

Aaron scoffed and scowled at John. "As if! I'm too young!"

"Nah, more like you're old enough"

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the phone.

"Send the text Aaron"

"I' am!" he turned and glared at him. "You're like an old woman!" he said as he sent the text.

"No that's you" John smirked.

"It's sent!" he let out an exaggerated sigh and placed his phone on the bench and walked through to John's living room and sat down.

John followed him. "You left your phone..."

"Yeah – I know" he replied bluntly.

"Why?" John smirked.

"Because if I kept it, I'd be checking it constantly"

John chuckled and nodded. "Alright, alright I'm going for a shower, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone" he smirked but he knew Aaron was aware he was joking.

/

When John returned, he noticed Aaron sat slouched on the sofa swirling his phone between his fingers. "Alright, what's up?" John asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"He didn't reply" Aaron told him sadly.

"Give it time"

"Give it time? Seriously, it only takes two seconds to reply!" he argued.

"But minutes, hours to think about the content of the message" he advised him.

Aaron shook his head slightly and sighed.

"Alright send another message, pick a place and a time and ask him nicely to be there...if he doesn't reply again, just go to wherever you wanna meet and wait..."

"What's the point?" he spat and threw his phone onto the sofa beside him.

"Giving up?"

"No!" Aaron glared.

"Doesn't look like it from my point of view, just do as I say" he laughed. "It'll be fine!"

Aaron muttered away to himself using choice words aswell as he sent another text, pleading with Jackson to meet him at the park in Hotten at half eleven and that he'd be waiting by the river. "Done" he told John. "I said half eleven"

"Oh! Well then you better get ready then"

"Good job I stayed here last night eh, I'd have to make the trek back home otherwise"

John nodded. "I'm sure you brought something nice enough"

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing" John smirked.

"Jackson didn't mind my..."

"What? Chav look?"

"Well he never mentioned it or seemed bothered..." he said a little disheartened.

"Aaron, mate...I'm only messing, whatever you wear will be fine" he took on a softer approach.

Aaron nodded as he got up. "Gunna get sorted then"

John nodded and watched him go.

/

Aaron returned to find no replies to any of the texts he'd sent. He rolled his eyes, it was eleven am. "I'm not going" he stated.

"Yes you are! I'll drag you there myself if I have too"

"No, I'm not going!" Aaron panicked and resigned himself to the sofa.

"Go...I-I'll see what I can do"

"You'd do that?" Aaron looked at him in surprise.

"Normally no because me and Jackson are friends just like me and you, but this time I'll get involved just once for you"

Aaron nodded, taking in John's words. "Thankyou" he quickly got up from the sofa, grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door.

John smiled as he watched Aaron run off. He turned and sat himself down and grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled Jackson's number.

"Alright mate?" John asked as the call connected.

_Uh yeah but listen, no offense mate but if this is about Aaron I-I'm not interested_

"No, no it's not but I need you to come round, I'm not a plumber and I've got a bust tap..."

_You're kidding? A big man like you and you can't fix a tap _he chuckled.

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, stop taking the piss, I just can't do it, so please you'd be doing me a favour and plus give you some training for the course" he hated lying but if it meant happiness for both lads, he'd live with it.

/

John paced the floor, it was close to quarter past eleven and Aaron's time was half past, Jackson's house wasn't too far away but then once he did arrive he'd have to stop him from leaving and then explain and beg him to go meet him.

John heard the door knock then the door immediately open, he blew out a deep breath and smiled as Jackson entered the living room with his tool kit. "Alright mate?"

"Uh yeah" Jackson nodded. "He's been texting though..." he sighed. "Anyway this tap..." he proceeded to head over to the kitchen door and he pushed it open.

John slowly followed and stood in the doorway and watched as Jackson turned the tap on. "Course I can fix a tap" he told him. "There wasn't a problem anyway"

Jackson turned around, his annoyed expression said it all. "Are you being serious?"

"Oh yeah...and I'm going to continue to be serious and you are going to listen"

Jackson lowered his head. "I don't want to hear about him!"

"Stop lying to yourself! You miss him as much as he misses you"

Jackson scoffed. "You didn't see what he was like"

"I've seen enough, every aspect of him and he's not so bad Jackson"

"I've been through violence, not like Aaron granted but I won't walk into that!"

"He wouldn't"

"You don't know that, no one does, he could snap and kill someone"

"Oh now you're being ridiculous" John told him.

"Me? Ridiculous? I never trashed a car"

"And you never suffered long term abuse from your dad!" John shouted angrily at him. "Come on Jackson! Of all people..." he stopped, wondering what he was thinking, where his mind was. "I know you like him"

This evoked no reaction this time. "Says everything I need to know"

"What does?"

"You didn't have a smart reply for that"

"Because it's true" he told him, his body relaxing, giving in.

"Well then do something about it for god sake Jackson! That lad needs you, he's always needed you, there's only so much me, his mum and Paddy can do. He was devastated when you left, he wouldn't say it but we knew"

"I had too" Jackson replied quietly. "He didn't need a relationship or whatever we were then, not at that time, he needed help from his family, he needed to know them"

"I understand what you did and no one blames you for it either but now's the right time Jackson..." he looked at the clock, it was almost twenty five past eleven. "Please...if you feel anything for him..."

"Y-You know I do"

John nodded. "Then go"

"But w-what do I say?"

John smirked. "Just be Jackson"

"That's helpful" he moaned as he stepped toward him, leaving his tool box behind. "I'll get that later"

John nodded as Jackson brushed past him. "Good luck"

/

Aaron sighed as he checked the time on his phone it was almost quarter to twelve. _He's not gunna come _he thought to himself, he put his phone back in his pocket along with his hands, lowered his head and started walking away along the river.

Jackson stood by the fence of the large playground area at the park looking around, he sighed, and he couldn't see him. He walked quickly toward the river, still looking as he made his way over but the path along the river was vast. "For god sake Jackson!" he berated himself but he saw someone that looked like it could be Aaron in the distance and he started running.

Aaron stopped after a while and sat on the bank of the river unknowingly allowing Jackson significant chance to catch up. He picked at the grass and flicked it away with his fingers; he was immensely down in the dumps.

Jacksons stopped several metres away, tears came to his eyes as he watched him, and he still looked as beautiful and handsome as ever. In those seconds he hated himself for walking away. He stepped up to him slowly. "I didn't think I'd catch up"

Aaron's eyes widened and he froze. "J-Jackson?" he turned quickly to make sure he wasn't day dreaming, and he wasn't. There he stood, there for him once again.

Jackson smiled as the tears ran down his cheeks, their eyes locked on one another's. Aaron slowly got to his feet, completely in awe. "I-I didn't think you'd come..."

"I wasn't going too"

"What changed?"

"John had words"

"Ahh" Aaron smiled.

"But I'm here"

"I-I asked you to come because I needed to tell you that you're the one that I want, I want to try Jackson, I'm attracted to you so badly and the things I feel for you, what I want to feel again...I..." his lips quivered as his emotions overwhelmed him. "I don't blame you for going away but it hurt, me being me I pretended it didn't...I acted up tried to be straight" he bit his lip. "I had sex with a girl and I didn't feel a thing..."

"Those bruises?" Jackson asked concerned.

"The girl's half brother doesn't like me very much, that doesn't matter. I'm gay Jackson and I know that I'll feel things with you, I already do just by seeing you...it won't be like it was with her, nothing" he swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry for what I caused you"

Aaron shook his head. "It's not your fault; I chose to pretend..." he rolled his eyes. "Ended in a battered face" he chuckled.

Jackson stepped forward. "The explanation I gave in that text was the truth Aaron, I only did it for you"

"I know but I have my family, now what I need is you"

Jackson nodded as he searched Aaron's eyes. "But don't you wanna see what it's like, the gay community, going out and meeting people?"

"Why would I?" Aaron frowned. "When you're standing in front of me. You are all I want Jackson"

"God I missed you" Jackson breathed as he rushed over and took Aaron into his arms, looked into his eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips but Aaron's need for him was great and Aaron kissed back with much more passion, then, as did Jackson their kiss deepened and their tongues touched, swiped and fought in a battle for dominancy.

When the kiss was over they rested their foreheads against each others as they both got their breath back. "Seeing you again today...I-I can't be without you, I realise that now and I was so stupid, thinking I was doing the right thing"

"Shh" Aaron hushed.

"I'll be right beside you from now on, always Aaron, I promise you"

Aaron nodded with a warm smile. "Come on..." he pulled away but kept contact by holding his hand tightly.

"Where we going?" Jackson asked.

"For that date that is long overdue..." Aaron told him with a smile.

Jackson grinned. "I'd love that"

/

Chas walked into Smithy cottage on her dinner and was greeted by a very thoughtful looking Paddy sat at the dining table with an unopened letter in front of him.

Chas frowned. "What's wrong?"

Paddy sighed and looked at her then slid the envelope along the table.

She looked at it. "It's for Aaron..."

Paddy nodded. "Look closer..."

Chas took the letter in her hand and did as was instructed.

"You know what that is don't you?" he asked.

Chas eyes widened. "Oh god...Is this a joke?"

Paddy shook his head. "I don't think he's ready"

"Well that's up to him" Chas replied as she placed the letter back on the table.

"We can't tell him"

"I'm not lying to my son Paddy, it's for him, and he'll get the letter, what he does with it will be up to him"

"Alright...sorry"

"No, don't be...I'm as worried as you are" she smiled as she walked to the cupboards and took out a glass.

"No I better get back to the surgery" he told her and got up from the seat and left, leaving Chas to her own thoughts on the letter for her son. The glass she was holding over the sink intended to be filled with water smashed in her hand.

* * *

TBC...


	25. I Need To Know

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"I Need To Know"

* * *

The door to Smithy opened and a miserable Chas and Paddy were met by the giggles and banter of Aaron and Jackson, which was a surprise but it didn't lift their moods. Both boys stopped when they saw them. "What's with all the doom and gloom thought that was my speciality?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

Chas cleared her throat. "This letter, it's for you"

Aaron looked down at the table and reached out for the letter.

"It's from the prison love, so we think it's from your dad"

Aaron frowned as he looked at his mum. "Alright" he said slowly as he began to rip open the envelope, he pulled out the folded piece of paper and unravelled it. Jackson stepped up close behind Aaron and placed his arm around him.

"Well?" Paddy asked.

Aaron nodded. "Uh yeah, he wants to see me"

"I knew it I just knew it!" Chas raised her voice in disbelief as Aaron fell silent and Jackson placed a kiss on his head. "Who the hell does he think he is? After everything he's been through"

"I'm going" Aaron stated loudly over the noise of his mum, now sending her into silence.

Jackson frowned. "Aaron?"

"I have to"

"Why would you want to see that low life?" Chas raged. "After everything he did to you, put you through?"

Aaron pouted and shrugged his shoulders. "Closure. I want to be able to stop waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares and I don't think that'll stop if I don't go"

"This is ridiculous"

"Mum, I know you're worried but I'm going, I've got too" he folded the paper again and placed it down and walked to the stairs.

Chas scowled at Jackson and approached him. "Nice to see your back together and all that but you could have been a little more helpful!"

"Hey, if Aaron wants to do this I'm not going to stand in his way, he has his own mind; he has to make his own choices"

"He'll walk out from that prison and he'll have taken a step back I'm telling you. I thought you cared about him"

Jackson frowned. "That's a bit rich coming from someone who just started being a mother to him in the last year" he bit his lip, regretting his words instantly then his face tingled from a hard slap she gave him.

"That's enough" Paddy stood up. "Both of you made mistakes by not being there for him, the important thing is you're both here now. But Chas I think Jackson's right, we have to let him do this. Go and check on him Jackson"

Jackson nodded and left the room.

Chas sat at the table and put her head in her hands. "I can't lose him Paddy not again, I can't let him be hurt by that monster, he can't get sucked in by him" she sighed, clearly distraught by the turn of events.

"Hey" Paddy soothed as he sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Gordon can't harm him from in there and Aaron's grown stronger Chas he won't be sucked in by anything he says to him, in fact I'd love to be there to watch Aaron because I think he'll give as good as he gets, we have to support him Chas and if that means putting out feelings aside then that's what we have to do, Aaron's not stupid, he'll be careful, like I said – he's much stronger than any of us think, probably stronger than even he realises"

Chas nodded. "I know, I know just with everything lately though, I don't want Gordon making this worse, Aaron doesn't need it"

"_If _that happens, he has us and Jackson and they looked happy when they came in, they're good together, young yeah but that really doesn't matter, Jackson's got his head screwed on and he can be a good influence on him"

"Whatever happens we're not out of the woods yet"

"Jackson knows that, but I'll have a word, explain his behaviour lately that he can still be very much" Paddy stopped trying to think of a word, he sighed. "...Aaron" he smiled.

"I'm sure he knows already" Chas replied.

"Well then he's a brave kid" Paddy grinned and kissed her. "Everything will be alright"

"I hope so"

"I know so"

Chas nodded as she reached for his hand and squeezed.

/

Jackson stopped outside Aaron's bedroom door and knocked which came unanswered so he slowly opened the door and peered in to find Aaron's attention diverted to something else, he was in a world of his own. Jackson walked in and closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed and as he stood in front of Aaron he saw the focus of Aaron's attention – a photograph of himself and Kyle.

Jackson looked on sympathetically as he lowered himself down onto the bed next to Aaron and he put his arm around him instantly. He only had an idea of what Aaron had went through, and what he still was, helping him was hard, being there for him without being too pushy was hard, he was mindful of Aaron's frame of mind, that's all he could be aware of as he placed his arm around him and pulled him into him, he rubbed his arm gently, he knew the impact Kyle had on Aaron's life and on Aaron as a person, Jackson had only met him briefly and he was a nice kid, good looking, polite and had the whole world at his feet, he was missed, more so by Aaron.

Aaron finally looked at Jackson with his eyes filled with tears. "I need to see him, I need to know why he took him away from me, I need to know why he did what he did"

Jackson nodded. "I know you do but have you not considered that he'll just repeat what he's told you already"

Aaron shrugged and looked back down at the picture and ran his thumb over the image of Kyle's face. He let out a deep breath. "I dunno, I just need to let my dad go, I can't move on Jackson I need to see him it's not just about me wanting to know" he bit his lip as he contemplated his words "He needs to know how I feel, what damage he's done and I won't go easy either..."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you" Jackson told him softly with a smirk and he leaned in closer and kissed his forehead softly and he remained there.

Aaron could feel Jackson's warm breath against his skin, it felt amazing, and shivers ran down his spine.

"I'm here for you Aaron, so if you're going to do this you have my full support, and your mum she's just worried you know?" Jackson asked as he pulled back and looked at his beautiful blue eyes once again.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah I know" he chuckled. "Sometimes I forget all this hasn't just affected me"

"I know what you're saying but you were the one it happened too"

Aaron smiled slightly. "I should at least tell her I understand her concerns"

Jackson grinned. "Yeah, it'll be nice to do that"

/

After explaining once again to his mum that he was going and why and telling her he understood her concerns, which still didn't really help it ended in her shouting as he and Jackson left the house demanding Aaron come back they both stood outside the prison. Aaron looked up at the building and then the doors. He turned back to Jackson and smiled. "Thankyou"

"What for?" Jackson asked with a smile.

"For coming with me"

"I would have even if you told me not too"

Aaron smirked and stepped up to him quickly and kissed him on the lips passionately which left Jackson wanting more, but it would wait. Jackson licked his lips. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Aaron shook his head. "No"

"I understand, you got the visiting order?"

"Yep" he smiled and started to turn away. "I'll see you soon then"

As Aaron was at the doors Jackson called to him and he turned to face his boyfriend. "You can do this" Jackson told him. Aaron nodded as he pulled open the doors and walked inside.

Jackson stood alone now; all he could do was wait. Aaron could leave at any time so he didn't see any point in wandering to find a cafe or anything; he wanted to be there for him for when he did return.

* * *

TBC...


	26. Beginning The Next Step

–AARON LIVESY–

– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –

"Beginning The Next Step"

* * *

The visiting room was just as Aaron had expected, tables and chairs lined up in rows and were equally spaced apart from inmate and visitor. He'd been there almost ten minutes just sat staring out of the window, he couldn't bring himself to look or talk to the man in front of him; the man who would have killed him if he'd been allowed to continue the onslaught of beatings that came so easily to him.

Gordon had been watching him since he'd sat down. He remembered everything he had done to his son, the physical wounds may have healed but he knew the worst wounds, the most severe were within. He looked away from his son and lowered his head. He sighed quietly. He regretted everything and he knew this visit would be hard for both of them but he thought that the fact Aaron was here said a lot. Gordon looked up again and Aaron was now looking right at him. Gordon cleared his throat. "You've been here ten minutes and you haven't said anything" he spoke quietly.

Aaron nodded. "_You _wanted to see me"

Gordon nodded. "Y-Yeah I did" he swallowed hard.

Aaron waited, wondering what was coming next.

"I've had a lot of time to think in here, counselling too and the things I did to you were horrific"

Aaron scoffed and shook his head. "Horrific?" he spat. "What you did to me goes way beyond horrific Gordon, you almost killed me and not on one occasion, several and I remember everything aswell, you've done more damage than just the injuries on my body"

"I-I know that" Gordon nodded quickly.

Aaron's eyes narrowed and he leaned over as far as he could. "Do you?"

"Yes"

"Well these counsellors must be damned good because it shouldn't have taken them to sort your head out!" Aaron's voice rose in anger which sparked the attention of the guards, they were watching. "You should have been able to see what you were doing!"

"I did-"

"Don't!" Aaron warned him.

"At first" Gordon continued. "I-I knew what I was doing then the next day I'd try and it would be okay..."

Aaron fell into a stare remembering the many, many days where it would be a fresh start but later only to find a fist in his face and more violence would continue. "But it never was, was it?"

Gordon clasped his hands together and shook his head and tears began to fill his eyes. "No" he gasped in answer to his son's questions.

"And the reason why?" Aaron asked calmly. "The reason this all started?"

Gordon shrugged. "It wasn't because of you"

Aaron sat up straight, his breath was taken from him and he was shaking. His eyes were wide but settled quickly and a confused frown set in. His breathing began to calm aswell. He couldn't believe what he had just heard and tears began to fall.

"I was unstable" Gordon admitted. "I-I still am" he told him as he watched the tears running down his son's face. It killed him to see it, that it was because of him.

"For so long" Aaron began as he wiped his eyes. "I believed it was because of me, because she left you"

"Yes I did blame you but my actions from that day were my own doing, my own fault. You weren't asking to be hit" Gordon dropped his head into his hands unable to keep his composure anymore, this was hurting him, his guilt and seeing him cry, he was his son. How could a father have done those things to their own child?

"No I wasn't asking for it, I didn't ask for any of it, I didn't ask for Kyle to be killed, I certainly didn't ask to be gay either but I 'am and you killing Kyle aswell does not change that"

Gordon's shoulders slumped. "I thought it would"

Aaron scowled. "You what?"

"I-I'm being honest Aaron"

"Counsellor teach you that did they?"

"I thought it would Aaron but now...there's no excuse for murder"

Aaron lowered his head and more tears fell.

Gordon's lips quivered as he struggled with his emotions. "I' am so sorry Aaron"

Aaron shook his head defiantly. "No I-I don't believe you"

"But I'm sorry Aaron; if I could change things then I would, in a second"

"What? So we could live a normal life? So I could have had a childhood worth remembering? A childhood where a kid is allowed out after school to hang around with people his age, to do normal things or even things I shouldn't, most kids do things like that, but not me. I never got a chance" he looked back up at Gordon. "Instead what I got was a beating if I wasn't home straight away..." he nodded. "I remember everything like I said and I'm now left with those memories thanks to you"

"I'm-" Gordon began but Aaron cut him off. "No, I don't care if you're sorry, you ruined my life and now all of a sudden I've somehow got to fix the mess you made and it's hard, I have people around me who love me but do you know what? I don't know if I love them, I don't feel anything and that's down to you"

"You feel anger"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah anger and the urge to lash out at any opportunity, ring a bell _dad_?" he asked.

Gordon simply nodded. "You can't live like that, if you've learned one thing it's that you can't go around feeling like that"

Aaron sighed. "It's all I know"

"No, Aaron it isn't"

"It is what it is" he shrugged. "You know I hope you feel good about yourself" Aaron smiled at him. "I'm going now, I came today so you could see what you've done and what I'm going to fight so hard for to fix, it won't be easy, it won't be quick...but when that day comes when I sort this all out, you won't even be remembered"

"Aaron...it used to be good..." Gordon said sadly.

"Yeah it did, but my early teenage years broke whatever bond we had, some families get through it, others don't. I know I'm not easy to be around, I caused you hell I know I did, but I never expected it all to turn out like it has" tears once again ran down his face.

"I'm sorry" Gordon spoke quietly and he meant his words.

"Yeah well" Aaron said as he stood. "You can be sorry all you like. I don't forgive you. I'm not giving you what you wanted out of this visit"

Gordon frowned, shocked at his son's words. "No! Aaron I did-"

"I don't care, I came to let you see and hear the damage you've done, I won't be visiting again so sending a visiting order will be pointless because I'll rip it up" Aaron said and stepped away but stopped after a few steps and turned to face him. "You deserve this. And I'm sure you know by now that there are worse people in here than you, I doubt you'll last long. You aren't the big man you think are. Not in here anyway... " his voice trailed off and he turned back and walked away to the exit on the far side of the room, weaving his way around the tables and chairs to get out of there; to get to Jackson waiting for him outside.

* * *

TBC...


	27. The Waiting Game

**–AARON LIVESY–**

**– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –**

**"The Waiting Game"**

* * *

Jackson closed Aaron's bedroom door and turned to find Chas standing at the top of the stairs, her stance and expression on her face easy to read. He nodded slightly and walked towards her. "He hasn't said a word since he left the prison" he told her quietly.

Chas sighed and shook her head. "I knew this would happen, I told him. He's made progress and now...now he's just back to square one" she placed her hand on her hip and bit her lip as she thought.

"You're wrong Chas, see I-I don't think he has made progress, you might not like what I'm saying but I think I'm right, he's good at putting on an act, fooling us...today has just knocked it out of him, the ability to hide it all" he stopped and took a breath. "He's never moved from square one"

Chas sighed loudly and turned on her heel and stormed back down the stairs. She wasn't happy with that at all and Jackson knew it. He followed her down into the kitchen, he stood by the table and Chas walked past him and closed the kitchen door. She rested against it once it was closed. "I don't like what you've just said Jackson" she told him as she rubbed her forehead.

Jackson shrugged. "It's true" he replied quietly.

"He shouldn't have gone! You should have agreed with me"

"Aaron's my boyfriend Chas, I love him and I have to support him and that means whether I agree with his choices or not"

"So you don't think he should have gone either then?"

"No, but I don't think it would have made a difference if he hadn't gone. He's a wreck, we all know that, it's been a long time but that doesn't mean that what he went through is gone because it won't be, and it never will go"

"I'm not stupid Jackson!" Chas was frustrated and she pushed herself away from the door and sat down at the dining table. "I know it'll never go away, I-I just thought he was getting better, his family here, Paddy and you we all love him, I thought that was enough"

"It is but more time is what this situation needs" he stopped and sighed, he felt useless and he dropped down into a seat at the table also. "Listen, I don't pretend to know or completely understand what he went through, or how to help him for that matter, it scares me. He scares me Chas, not for fear of him hurting me or anyone else but one day he might crack and hurt himself...all I keep thinking is being here, being with him will help. It will never go away but it might come to a point eventually where he can move on..." he told her but he felt like his words weren't helping matters.

Chas sighed and just smiled at him. "Rome wasn't built in a day eh?"

Jackson couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"You're quite wise you aint ya? Got your head screwed on"

"Yeah suppose" Jackson replied.

"I take it he's asleep?" she asked.

"Out like a light, it knocked him for six..."

"I'm not surprised, tell you what though, he's braver than me, I couldn't have done that"

Jackson smiled. "He certainly is, erm where's Paddy? I thought he'd be here waiting?"

"Oh he was but there are some new neighbours up at the farm, he's gone to check on the cows or something, fill them in on anything they need to know"

"Oh right, sounds like...fun"

Chas chuckled. "Riveting" she told him sarcastically. "I just want to be a proper mum to him Jackson" those words caught his attention and he watched and listened to her. "I was missing from his life for too long, my own doing and I regret it and I blame myself for this, this wouldn't have happened if I'd have been under the same roof"

"You can't blame yourself though Chas"

"But I do, and I just feel helpless like there was nothing I could have done to stop it from happening and now there seems to be nothing I can do to help. I just want to hold him and not let go, he..." she began to chuckle. "He'd probably object to that but still...I'm his mother and he's my son and I love him, I remember a night early on in him being here and we lay on the sofa together and I held him while he slept...that was the closest either of us had been to anything a mother and son should be"

"Well like I say, he's up there asleep, go and be with him"

Chas frowned and sat up as if ready to go but hesitated. "Should I?"

Jackson nodded. "Course you should, you're his mum" he smiled as he told her. "Go on"

Chas smiled and got up out of the chair and walked to the kitchen door, opened it and gave a look back at Jackson before walking up the stairs.

Chas walked quietly into Aaron's room and saw him asleep lying on top of his bed; she smiled slightly at the sight and she carried on walking over till she reached the bed and she carefully sat herself down and then lifted her legs on the bed and turned on her side and watched him sleeping.

Aaron began to shuffle a few minutes later and his eyes opened. He was startled to see his mum beside him but he felt safe at the same time, he smiled. "Hi"

"Hiya love" she smiled. "How you doing?"

Aaron shrugged. "It was horrible"

Chas nodded. "I bet...you didn't have to do it you know"

"No...I did"

"Has it helped?"

Aaron lay silent for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Not really, he said he's sorry, if he could take it all back he would but I don't care, he didn't have to do what he did in the first place, I can never forgive him"

"You don't have to son, what's important now is that you get sorted, keep with your routine, school, friends, Jackson he loves you, you know, you're okay" she smiled

Aaron nodded, he knew that. "Thing is...I'm not okay, I told Gordon that and now I'm telling you...I'm not and I'm scared, I feel like I'm going mad"

"If you do go mad, if you do lash out you just have to remember that there are a lot of people around you now that care about you, who love you and we're not going anywhere, Jackson clearly pointed out to me, which I already knew, but never mind...he said it will never go away I think you know that too, but you will move on eventually, it's just a matter of waiting"

Aaron nodded. "What if I turn into him though?" he asked sadly and rested his head against his mums shoulder and closed his eyes.

Chas closed her eyes, she feared this would come around; all she did was hold him close, kiss him on the forehead and whisper. "You will never be him"

* * *

**TBC...**


	28. Boy Next Door-Ish

**–AARON LIVESY–**

**– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –**

**"Boy Next Door-Ish"**

* * *

The next morning Jackson gently opened the door to Aaron's room and saw Chas holding Aaron while they both slept. He smiled as he approached as quietly as he could. Once at the bed Jackson knelt down and gently began to tap Chas' shoulder, he had no intention of wanting to wake Aaron, just her. Seconds later her eyes began to open, she frowned as she adjusted to the light of a new day shining brightly into the room and she realised Jackson was by her side.

"Morning" Jackson whispered. "I just wondered if you wanted any breakfast doing?"

"Oh err, no it's okay" she said as she began to move carefully. "I'll do it" she continued as she was now sat up. She wiped her tired, make up blacked eyes and then smiled at Jackson. "Why don't we swap eh?"

Jackson grinned; he wanted that more than anything. He understood Chas spending the night with Aaron but he'd missed him badly.

Chas patted his shoulder as she got to her feet then exited the room quietly leaving Jackson to take her place on the bed.

Once he was laid down and had his arm draped over Aaron he kissed the back of his head gently, his hair hard from the gel he'd used the previous morning. He smiled; he loved him with all his heart.

Twenty minutes later Aaron began to wake, he looked down at the arm over his stomach; it was slightly hairier and the veins were more prominent. He frowned. "Well mum, you've changed overnight..." he said groggily and he smiled when he heard Jackson chuckling from behind him.

"We swapped"

Aaron turned over onto his back and looked at Jackson. "So I see...nice surprise though" he told him before kissing him softly, a kiss that Jackson reciprocated with pure love. The kiss was halted seconds later however by Chas knocking then opening the door. "Ah good, you're awake" she said with a smile as she proceeded in carrying a tray.

Aaron smiled at her, he hadn't forgotten her words the night before, they had meant a lot to him. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked up as far as he could trying to see what she was holding. "Well by the smell I'm assuming..."

Chas beamed happily. "Yes, yes...I made bacon sandwiches...tell you what though boys it's the one thing I can make that is certain not to kill ya"

Both boys laughed as she placed the tray down. "Thanks mum, we'll be down in a bit" Aaron told her and she quickly left them too it.

Aaron watched her leave and just lay staring, his eyes wide and full. Jackson smiled. "What you thinking about?" he asked as he nudged his shoulder with his own.

"Just...a bit overwhelmed..." Aaron admitted, he could feel the love from both his mother and Jackson and it was a nice feeling.

"Get used to it" Jackson told him as he sat up and grabbed the tray and placed it on his lap so it was now within reach of both of them.

"Yeah I know, it's just weird sometimes"

"You've never had it, and when you have it hasn't been for long so it's understandable its weird, you'll adjust and you will know what love is soon because trust me, love is just pouring out of me for you so..." he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah" Aaron chuckled.

Jackson smiled and turned his attention to the tray and picked up a bacon sandwich and bit into it. Aaron didn't move however he remained still and sat admiring the man beside him, he was amazing, a source of strength, funny, clever and not to mention very, very sexy to the point Aaron would find himself resisting the urge to jump on him. Before that had never been a possibility but now he was old enough it could be in his sights he thought and he wanted to talk about it with him; they could be together properly as one, he wanted it and didn't care that Jackson was a few years older than him, that had never been an issue before, it never would be. Aaron had fallen into a stare and hadn't realised Jackson was looking at him, smirking.

"What you looking at?" Jackson asked.

Aaron refocused and looked at Jackson properly. "Hmm?"

"I asked you what you were looking at" he told him with a smirk.

"Oh..." Aaron blushed. "You"

Jackson smiled and continued eating his sandwich. "You having one?"

"Yeah" Aaron said as she smiled back at him and he reached for a sandwich.

A while later after showering and getting dressed into clean clothes both lads headed downstairs to find Paddy in a flap in the kitchen.

"Where are my keys?" he asked quickly as he rummaged under all the paperwork that was on the dining table.

Chas couldn't help but smirk and she looked at the boys when they appeared in the doorway. Aaron rested against the frame with his arms folded. "Err they're in your hand Patrick" he told him sarcastically.

Paddy stopped what he was doing and looked at him, then acknowledged the keys in his hand and nodded. "Right, course they are...I've got to run, Pearl's called in sick and I have an appointment this morning"

Chas nodded. "I'd help out but I promised Debbie we'd go into town"

"I know it's okay" he reassured her.

"Hey...er...why don't I help?" Aaron frowned and quickly realised what he'd let himself in for. "I-In the reception I mean..."

All three looked right at him having not expected that from him whatsoever. "Hey! That's great" Chas agreed.

"You sure?" Jackson and Paddy asked.

"Yes I'm sure...I suppose...just a computer and the phone innit...it's not rocket science"

"Alright then, cheers mate...for that I'll not slap ya for calling me Patrick" Paddy grinned and walked over to Chas, kissed her goodbye and walked past the boys and left through the front door.

Aaron rubbed his hands together, he sighed and regretting volunteering his services but he'd said it now, he couldn't back out.

"That was really nice of you" Jackson told him.

"Yeah, yeah it was" Chas smiled. "Oh listen love, you heard I'm out with Debbie today but if you need anything just give me a ring and I'll be back as soon as possible"

"I appreciate that but I have to get on with things mum, and anyway Jackson won't be far away"

"No, no I'm just going to sort some final things out at the school, almost done now, can't wait..."

"Oh great, what's your plans for when you leave?" Chas asked.

"College, learn the building trade then after that, hope the bank will lend me money to start the business...that's a long way off though, see how it goes"

Aaron smiled, he loved that Jackson knew what he wanted to do in the future, he only wished he did. "Right well I'll leave you two to talk, I'll see you later..."

"Yeah you will" Jackson smiled as he watched him go.

"Do you know what? I think he's going to be okay" Chas said proudly.

...

After a very hectic first couple of hours Aaron was now on the verge of screaming. With the surgery quiet now he had time to catch up with the paperwork. "Well I would" he picked the mouse up and slammed it back down. "If you stopped freezing" he stared at the mouse like a crazy man willing it to work, despite the mouse not even being the piece of equipment at fault. He let out a deep breath and calmly waited a few seconds then reached out and tapped on the keyboard, he sighed it was still frozen. "Paddy you really need to get a new com-" he slammed his hands down harshly on the keyboard as the door to the surgery opened. "...puter!" he finished and sat back in the chair clearly frustrated.

"Chill out, you'll hurt yourself"

Aaron looked up at the young lad standing on the other side of the desk. "Yeah you're not really funny you are ya..." he frowned and shook his head in dismay but then couldn't stop himself from looking back at the lad.

Seconds later Paddy rushed in. "Still here then?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "No, this is an illusion"

"Full of it this one" Adam nodded.

Paddy laughed. "Oh Aaron this is Adam Barton, he and his parents have just moved into the farm"

"Oh right, well then, enjoy I guess...farmboy"

Adam looked at Paddy and smirked.

Aaron sighed, he blushed slightly he couldn't stop looking at him. He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Aaron, I live here with my mum, and Paddy's her boyfriend"

"Ahh I see, cool" Adam replied as he shook Aaron's hand.

"Can I go now Paddy?"

"Uh yeah, suppose...thanks mate"

"No problem, oh and sort that computer, it's done my head in" he told him as he made a swift exit.

As he walked down the village he kept walking till he ended up at the garage, it had been a while. He rounded the corner and walked up the forecourt and saw Cain standing with a cup of tea in his hand. Aaron frowned as he watched Cain smile at him, a genuine smile! _What have I possibly done now _was what he instinctively thought, he flashed a smile back and walked up to him.

* * *

**TBC...**


	29. Moving On

**–AARON LIVESY–**

**– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –**

**"Moving On"**

* * *

Aaron looked suspiciously at Cain as he approached. "Alright?" he asked.

Cain nodded and eyed Aaron carefully.

"Okay, no really…I've done something haven't I?"

Cain pouted and shook his head. "Nope, not to my knowledge"

"Ok then so what's with the smile? Cain Dingle never smiles"

"Oh no, no I do…on occasion"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "And what's the occasion?"

"Telling you in person about your promotion"

Aaron frowned. "Eh?"

"You can work on the cars"

Aaron's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Cain nodded. "Yeah, but only under mine or Debbie's supervision, I had a word with her and she thinks it's a good idea"

"Ah that's great; I can't believe it…t-thanks"

Cain smiled again. "No worries, but listen I can stand a lot of things but if you throw this back our faces well let's just say-"

"I know, I've seen and heard what you can be like…I won't throw it back…you've helped a lot Cain, this is the least I can do to thank you"

Cain nodded and swallowed hard. "I'm glad she found you again kid" Without Chas being alerted to the growing problems Aaron wouldn't be in the village now, away from all the suffering and pain that was inflicted upon him. Even he couldn't shift the horrific images of a beaten nephew from his mind, he doubted he ever would.

Aaron could feel tears in his eyes, Cain's words impacted immensely, he coughed and blinked a few times frowning and looked around for a distraction, then turned back to Cain and nodded with a small smile. "Me too"

Cain placed his hand on his shoulder. "Right, come by tomorrow after school and we'll get you started"

Aaron nodded. "Cheers Cain, I'll see you tomorrow" he told him and then started walking away.

….

A while later Aaron was standing on the bridge staring down at the river flowing beneath and occasionally throwing stones into it.

Victoria smiled as she stopped on the edge of the bridge watching him. She walked toward him now making her presence known.

Aaron turned his head and saw her, he stood straight. The last time they had seen each other they parted on awkward terms. "Hi"

Victoria smiled at him. "Hi, what ya doing?"

Aaron shrugged. "Just getting some fresh air"

"Yeah, same" she told him as she stopped beside him and looked out to the river.

"Vic I'm-" "Aaron I-" Both them smiled at each other. "No go on" Aaron told her.

"I just wanted to say that the way I went off on one after we had sex I shouldn't have, being a virgin isn't something people want to keep secret I understand that now and I'm sorry for kicking off"

Aaron shrugged with a smile. "It doesn't matter..."

"So, we're cool then?" she asked.

Aaron stared for a second. "Do you remember when we got drunk and you said there were rumours about me?"

Victoria nodded.

"Well…" Aaron sighed.

Victoria smiled softly when she realised the truth was coming. "It's okay"

"No Vic, it's not…I dragged you into that when it was a lie…I was lying to myself and I hate that I got you involved, I'm really sorry"

"I know" Victoria chuckled. "I figured there was more to it after we did it and I have seen that very handsome lad around Smithy a lot lately"

Aaron blushed and looked away. "Jackson" he said with a nod.

"Well I'm jealous" she told him and they both laughed.

"Yeah, he is alright isn't he?" he asked her with a cheeky smile

"Alright! Are you kidding me Aaron? Have you seen what you've got there?"

"Course I have...I' am sorry though Vic…I never meant for things to get so messy…"

"Listen to me Aaron, I don't know what it must have been like…but the important thing is you realised before it was too late. I don't feel bad toward you, we can be good mates me and you" she smiled. "And if anyone doesn't like what you are, they can come to me, although I know you can hold your own"

Aaron chuckled and nodded. "Thank you"

"So you and the hunk; done it yet?"

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh don't please…"

"Why what's the matter?"

"I really want to, he does it for me you know…we kiss…we play around but it stops and it's me I know that"

Victoria nodded. "Do you trust him?"

"Completely yeah"

"Well then, there's no problem. He knows you better than most people, and he knows it will be your first time…I'm sure if you let it happen, you'll just relax and it'll be the best experience it can be"

Aaron hadn't realised that it was as simple as Victoria had put it. He thought about it and smiled. "Alright then" he said with a nod. "I'll try" he chuckled.

"Good now you can take me to the cafe for something to eat"

Aaron laughed. "Come on then" he said as they started walking away back toward civilization.

…..

Late afternoon Aaron walked into Smithy and was surprised to find the place empty, a note was left from his mum saying that Paddy was working late and she was staying with Debbie for some drinks. His eyes widened and he smirked, an opportunity perhaps? He walked back into the doorway and hung up his jacket then noticed the pile of post on the doormat and picked it up, he walked back through into the kitchen and put them down on the table, he saw one letter addressed to him and he picked it up. He knew where and who it was from instantly and he ripped it up just like he had told him he would just before he left the prison. Gordon could send as many visiting orders as he wanted but Aaron was done with him. He walked back and opened the front door then ran along the front of the house to the bins; he didn't want anyone finding the pieces of the letter. They didn't need to know. He lifted the bin lid and let the pieces drop down the side so they were hidden by the bin bags. He let out a sigh of relief as he closed the bin.

When he turned around he jumped. "Jesus!" Adam, the new lad from the farm stood only a few metres away from him.

"Alright?"

"What do you want farm boy?"

Adam laughed "So, what do you do for fun round here? Apart from talking to computers that is"

Aaron scowled and shrugged his shoulders "Wouldn't know, not from round here" he explained with sadness in his voice, he wished he'd always lived here.

Adam pouted, intrigued by Aaron's words. "Ah right fair enough, where are ya mates?"

"What mates?" he shrugged again.

Adam smiled "Good job I'm here then isn't it lad"

"You think I want to be mates with you?" Aaron laughed it off, and then started heading back toward the front door.

"Oh come on mate!" Adam called after him "Don't be like that, you seem a sound lad, want a match on Xbox sometime?"

Aaron carried on ignoring him and Adam sighed "My dad's got some cans in?"

Aaron stopped and turned around and Adam grinned. "I thought that might have sparked your interest…come on then" he said as he started walking down the drive.

"Yeah I'll just lock the door" he told him and ran back and grabbed his keys and left again locking the door behind him. He quickly caught up to his new friend as they headed to the farm.

…

Night had set in and Jackson walked into Smithy, he could hear the TV in the living room and he walked on through to find Chas and Paddy settled watching a film. He smiled as they looked up at him. "Oh sorry to interrupt"

"Nah you're alright mate? Had a good time?" Paddy asked.

Jackson frowned. "Listening to my mums stories from her travels doesn't count as a good time" he smirked. "Called me as soon as school was done" he sighed.

"Okay then, so where's Aaron?" Chas asked.

"Yeah we thought he was with you" Paddy added.

Jackson's frown deepened. "Nope, last time I saw him was this morning, I'll ring him"

"No point, his mobiles in the kitchen"

Jackson sighed. "Where the hell could he be?"

"We don't know, we tried Cain, Zak and Lisa…" Chas shrugged. "He's not with any of them and he hasn't been seen"

"And I saw Victoria, she saw him earlier he was at the bridge, said they'd had some lunch then off he went, Cain saw him when he finished at the garage, he came back here but that was that…" Paddy told him when there was a knock on the door.

Chas quickly jumped up off the sofa and walked past Jackson to answer the door.

"It's hardly going to be him, he wouldn't need to knock, the doors unlocked" Paddy said with a roll of his eyes as he got up and followed her, as did Jackson.

Chas opened the front door and was met by a woman with wavy dark hair holding her very drunk son up.

"Is he yours?" Moira asked.

"Uh yeah…" Chas replied as she reached out to take hold of him.

"I'm Moira, I just moved in at the farm, seems our sons have become friends, been drinking and playing on the X box from what I saw when I walked in…"

"Oh god I'm sorry, I'm Chas…this is Paddy and this is his boyfriend Jackson"

Jackson smiled and waved and Moira nodded to them all. Jackson grinned as Aaron stumbled off his mother then landed against Paddy who thankfully grabbed a hold of him.

"Shh, d-don't tell him, he d-d-doesn't know yet" Aaron slurred as he tried to turn back to face Moira.

Jackson's couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"Oh, oh right…I see…well then you can tell him in your own time, just no more alcohol for either of you next time, but X box is fine" Moira explained.

"I'm really sorry" Chas apologised again.

"Hey, no harm done" she smiled. "I'll see you around"

Chas smiled and watched as Moira left, she closed the front door and turned back to the audience behind her and her drunken son. "You know what kiddo, I could scream, ground you…but I won't" Chas decided. "You'll pay tomorrow at school" she grinned and Jackson burst into laughter.

"Ah I'm sorry" he apologised. "He's just so adorable…I'll sort him out, go on you two get back to your film and I'll sober him up and get some food down him"

"You sure?" Paddy asked.

Jackson nodded and moved to take hold of Aaron. "Right come on you"

Aaron groaned and had a permanent frown on his face. "I'm gunna be sick!"

Chas and Paddy quickly made their escape and left Jackson to it.

"You dare, you can when we're upstairs, come on"

….

Midnight drew closer, Aaron had sobered up immensely and had gotten cleaned and freshened up after having something light to eat, he felt queasy but nowhere near as bad as he did when he'd gotten home. He was sat on his bed cross legged looking out of the window, Jackson was sat opposite him.

"I'm sorry Jackson"

"Will you stop apologising?"

"No, no because I should have been here when you got in"

"Who says?" Jackson frowned.

"No one I just-"

"You're allowed your own space Aaron, time to do things you want to do and if that's getting drunk with a new friend then fine, but if you fancy him then it's not fine" he laughed.

Aaron sighed. "I saw him this morning first, I did look I won't lie, he's alright but nothing compared to you, me and Adam will only ever be friends, I wouldn't ever do that to you Jackson"

Jackson smiled. "I know"

"And that's why I-I decided I want to…" he stopped, finding it embarrassing.

"Want to what?"

"Well you know…me and you…" he looked at Jackson. "Together, sex…" he looked down at the quilt, blushing in the process. "I-I mean that if it…happens" he sighed "…Then I want it too, n-no stopping at a certain point…I trust you completely and I'm ready"

Jackson was overwhelmed, Aaron sounding so grown up was still something new to hear but he respected his decision and understood what he was saying. "I'm ready too, and I trust you as well…"

Aaron looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "I'm not saying this because I want to plan it…" he shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be the same…"

"If it happens then we let it" Jackson added.

"Yeah" Aaron replied with a smile.

"Fine by me" Jackson leaned closer and kissed him softly on his lips. Aaron kissed back and when they parted they both got up and got undressed for bed. "You're so going to pay at school tomorrow…" he told him as they both got into bed.

"Ugh god don't…" Aaron told him as he reached for the lamp and turned it off, leaving them in darkness.

"Well…" Jackson began as he turned on his side and pulled Aaron into him, feeling his smooth warm back against his chest. "I've no sympathy"

"Keep telling yourself that, you've already proved that you have by looking after me tonight"

"Hmm…yeah" Jackson replied. "Suppose I have haven't I?"

Aaron smiled in the darkness. "I really do love you Jackson"

"Not a day goes by where I even doubt that, I don't think I ever will. I love you too Aaron" he told him softly and kissed the back of his neck before they both settled down to sleep together.

* * *

**TBC…**


	30. Behind Closed Doors

**–AARON LIVESY–**

**– BEHIND CLOSED DOORS –**

**"Behind Closed Doors"**

* * *

The new year had come and gone, the last year of his life at first had been tough especially having to adjust to the village and his family, especially his mum who he had now come to love, he never imagined he'd think that but he did and he couldn't imagine life without her now. And there was Jackson, an amazing person a kind and loving soul. Aaron loved him and their relationship had grown tremendously. His work at the garage at first was tough especially trying to learn the mechanics but he got there in the end.

He lay awake in bed and looked at the stack of birthday cards on his bedside table. He sighed. He was missing Jackson, he'd missed spending New Year with him and now it looked like he was going to spend his birthday without him too, Jackson had to leave after the Christmas celebrations were done and left for Scotland on a course.

Aaron didn't want to get out of bed, he quickly realised after a night without Jackson that he hated sleeping alone, he looked at his phone on the bedside table as it started ringing and as he reached over he saw Jackson's name flashing, he grinned and quickly answered it.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey gorgeous, happy birthday"

"Thanks"

"You got your present yet?"

Aaron frowned. "No, not yet where is it?"

"Oh your mums got it, I couldn't leave it in the bedroom otherwise it would have been opened as soon as I'd left"

"Yeah I know" Aaron spoke, his mood had lowered quickly.

"What's up?"

"I just" he sighed. "I just miss you that's all…you should be next to me in this bed"

Jackson chuckled. "You lazy git"

"I'm having a lie in!" Aaron defended with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah alright…I'll let you off"

"Good, oh yeah and erm, I keep thinking about the first time we had sex and I'd really love that right now…"

"Trust me babe if I was there…" Jackson's voice deepened and went quieter. "I'd be making love to you all day…but what I can do is...…"

Aaron lay listening to Jackson's voice through the phone; he closed his eyes and ran his free hand down his chest to his stomach then felt his hardened piece. Safe to say that Jackson's voice turned him on something rotten "Yeah, yeah I think you should…"

Several minutes later Aaron was still on the phone to Jackson and at the same time pleasuring himself under the duvet when his mum burst in. Aaron jumped. "JESUS MUM!" he yelled.

Jackson was laughing his head off on the other end of the phone. "I'll let you finish off" he said while still laughing. "I'll call you later sexy, I love you have a good day"

"Uh yeah, yeah I love you too" Aaron ended the call and dropped the phone. His breathing started to calm and he just looked at his mum.

"I'm so sorry love, I thought with Jackson not here then I wouldn't be walking in on anything…" she sighed, embarrassed for herself and him.

"Well we improvised…"

"Over the phone?" she asked surprised.

"Mum!" he cringed. "Yes, over the phone…" he sighed, he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. "…Now I'm not talking about it anymore…Go on out…I'll be down in a minute…"

A wary look was on Chas' face as she backed off out of the room. "Okay, I'm sorry love"

"Oh my god" he muttered as he lay staring up at the ceiling, then quickly he pushed away the duvet and got out of bed.

Emerging from the bathroom a little while later he walked into the kitchen, where more cards and presents were waiting on the table. He really couldn't look his mum in the eye. When Paddy looked up at him he burst into laughter and Aaron looked over to his mum with a horrified look on his face. "You told him?"

"Err, err…well…it just…kinda come out" she explained.

Aaron sighed and shook his head.

"Ah don't be embarrassed mate its normal" Paddy told him but Aaron eyed him carefully.

"Ugh, right stop, I don't wanna know…"

"Well…" Chas looked at Paddy with a cheek smile, then at Aaron. "It's healthy…don't be embarrassed"

"Ugh please stop I've got images now"

Chas and Paddy laughed. "Happy Birthday mate"

"Cheers Paddy" Aaron thanked him with a smile as his mum brought over cups of tea for them all and sat down next to Paddy.

"Happy Birthday son" Chas beamed happily.

Aaron smiled at her and reached over to take one of the cards and opened it, he pulled the card out and opened it and a small pile of money fell into his lap.

"Whoa" Chas exclaimed as she looked at Paddy, intrigued as to who it was from, so she asked.

"Uhh…" Aaron was stunned. "Cain…gave me two hundred"

"Wow…" Paddy was surprised also.

"Well" Chas smiled. "Make sure you thank him"

"I will, I'll pop down to the garage in a bit"

"That pile there is from Jackson" she told him.

Aaron opened them next and Jackson had gotten him a very expensive aftershave, some new trackies and a hoody which made him laugh but the card however made him teary as he read the hand written verse from Jackson.

_To my amazing boyfriend, Happy Birthday, I wish I could be there but I know you're in good hands and will have an amazing day nonetheless. _

_You've grown so much since we met and with that so has my love for you, I' am so proud of you for overcoming so many things, it's not been easy and no doubt the future will bring hard times too but I'll be there with you. _

_All my love, always and forever _

_Jackson XXX_

Chas smiled as she watched him reading the card. "You alright love?"

Aaron looked up and wiped his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine yeah" he said with a nod and continued opening cards.

"Oh erm, Pearl is doing your cake…"

"Wait…don't tell me…lemon drizzle"

Paddy grinned and Aaron sighed playfully. "How did I guess?"

"But before your cake kid me and you are going into town, spend the day together, how's that sound?" Chas asked.

"Yeah great, I'll go and get my jacket"

Chas nodded and watched him go, then quickly turned to Paddy. "Right, you remember the plan and what to do yeah?"

"Yes woman stop fussing" he told her quietly.

"I-I'm just checking, his last birthday was a disaster, he will remember this one" she smiled.

Paddy nodded. "Me, Pearl and the rest of your family will manage, trust me"

Chas nodded as she got up to get her coat and handbag, in the passage she saw Aaron coming down the stairs. "SO yeah" Chas coughed, not very convincing however. "…Right we'll be back for six, half six something like that and we'll meet you in the pub for a pint…get him a cheeky one in too I'm sure Diane won't mind"

"Woo get in there, a pint in the pub" Aaron replied sarcastically.

"Hey be grateful you, if it was anyone else Diane wouldn't let them, underage and all that"

Aaron nodded. "I know, right are we off?"

"We are" Chas replied and kissed Paddy goodbye and mother and son left the house together.

As Chas and Aaron walked along the high street she looked at him and could tell he was happy, she felt teary because it was all she'd ever wanted him to be and now he was. It was lovely to see. She smiled and began to speak. "Oh I forgot love but me and Paddy got you something else besides the money"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we got you some driving lessons"

"What? Really?" he was shocked, he never expected that.

"Yeah" Chas smiled. "Sooner you can learn to drive to sooner I'll have a chauffeur"

Aaron rolled his eyes as his mum nudged him in the shoulder with her own. "Only kidding"

"Thanks mum, I really appreciate it"

"I know you do" she smiled back at him.

"When do they start?"

"Erm, whenever you like I've just got to call the woman who does it and let her know"

Aaron pouted as he thought. "As soon as possible"

"Right then I'll give her a call when we sit somewhere for dinner"

….

Half six came and Chas and Aaron arrived back in the village, they walked over to Smithy and dropped their shopping bags in the house. "Right come on then kid, birthday drink for you" Chas said with a smile before they both headed back out and down to the pub.

"Thanks mum"

"What for?"

Aaron smiled. "For rescuing me, for putting up with me, looking after me when I was hurt, for everything"

"Oh you're going to make me cry" she told him as they walked down the village.

"I don't mean too I just want you to know that I'm grateful and todays been great, I do love you mum, I know I don't say it much but I do"

Chas smiled with teary eyes and nodded. "I love you too"

"And thank you for letting Jackson into your lives too, it means a lot to me to have him around, _he _means a lot to me"

"Hey, we like him he's a part of the family now; I just hope he feels the same"

"He does" Aaron reassured her with a nod.

"Well that's alright then" she smirked as they stopped outside the pub. "You ready for this?"

Aaron frowned. "Eh?"

Chas laughed. "Just get in there" she told him as she pushed him inside gently.

When Aaron pushed through the double doors the noise was immense. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled in unison, he looked around quickly, he saw all of his family, Pearl standing proudly by the buffet table with her cake in the centre, the Barton's aswell as many other families and other villagers who he'd come to know, practically everyone was there, he was surprised the pub wasn't bursting at the seams. And as he focussed on the bar his mouth fell open, Jackson was stood behind the bar with a big cheeky grin on his face. Aaron turned to Chas, he was stunned but she pushed him forward. "Wow…." He said as he approached the bar. "I wasn't expecting that" he said as he looked around at everyone and they laughed. "Start the party then!" he ordered with a grin and the music started playing. "And you" he locked eyes on Jackson. "You aren't meant to be home for another two weeks"

"Yes well they let me come back, couldn't not see you could I?" Jackson smirked.

"I'm so glad you're here"

"Thought you might be" he told him then looked at Diane.

"Oh go on then" she told Jackson, then looked at Chas and Aaron. "He's been itching to do this for hours" she told him. "Like an excited little kid!" she laughed and let Jackson pour Aaron's pint. "And if you're asked I didn't know about it, right?" she told Aaron.

"Got it" he grinned and accepted the pint from Jackson. "Thank you, now get your arse round this side"

Jackson happily obliged and hugged him tightly, whispering "Happy Birthday" in his ear. Aaron kissed him quickly and thanked him before taking a sip of his pint. He drank at home but in the pub was different and it was a nice change.

"And what are you doing?"

Aaron frowned and turned to see John walking towards him. "This day is full of surprises" he muttered.

John shook Aaron's hand firmly and then pulled him into a hug. "Happy Birthday mate…but I'll repeat what you drinking that for?" John asked with a smirk.

"It's just a sly one, and I drink at home anyway" he reasoned.

"Only messing mate, enjoy it" he said as he handed him a card. "I've got you a present, if you want to come outside a sec?" John asked.

"Uh yeah sure" he handed his pint to Jackson and explained he wouldn't be long and followed John out to his car.

Aaron was confused when John sat on the wall by his car.

"I haven't got you a present as such, but there's some money in your card" he smiled.

"Oh, cheers"

"This isn't really a present but I just wanted to talk to you away from everyone, from the heart"

Aaron nodded "Okay"

"In life Aaron people deal with a lot of things, more so than most as you well know, now you've come out of that a stronger person and I'm just so pleased to have been there for you through those dark days, I like to think I helped you, but truth is you did it, you did it Aaron and I'm so proud of you…"

Aaron smiled. "I had help, and you did help John, you were there through a lot of crap, yeah you backed off when you split with my mum but I understood your reasons"

"I will always be here for you mate, anytime day or night, just because you have them and Jackson that doesn't change now I'm still here. There was a time when I never thought I'd see you happy again, this last year has proved me wrong, you're a fighter mate, and I'm privileged to know you and to teach you, you brighten up the class now, everyone's your mate, yeah you might have the odd mood but who doesn't"

Aaron nodded with a chuckle.

"This is your life Aaron, do what you want with it but always be happy and never let anyone bring you down"

"I won't"

"Good" John smiled and wiped his eyes. "I don't want to bring it all back but I'm sure Kyle and Mrs Robinson are looking down on you and are as moved as we all are to see where you are today"

Aaron let out a sob and sniffled. "I really miss them, they were there John, like you, they knew what was happening and they did what they could to help me, sometimes I wish _he _was dead rather than them, they deserve to still be here, he doesn't…"

"I know mate it's awful, it really is, but you'll never forget them" he told him with a smile.

"I won't" he replied as Jackson approached.

"Can I have my boyfriend back now?" he asked John with a smile.

"Oh err, yeah course you can mate, I'll go get a pint…" he got down from the wall and winked at Aaron before turning to go back into the pub.

Aaron quickly wiped his eyes and looked at Jackson.

"You okay?"

Aaron let out a deep breath. "Yeah, fine" he smiled.

Jackson nodded and rummaged into his pocket. "So there's one present that you're missing"

"Eh?"

"We all pooled together and we bought you a car"

"You what? Nah" he laughed. "You're having me on!"

Jackson lifted the set of keys from his pocket and held them out to Aaron. "Really?"

Aaron locked eyes on the keys and covered his mouth with his hands.

"For when you pass of course"

Aaron took them from Jackson. "Where is it?"

"Stored at the garage…"

"Ahh one of those bangers most likely" he smirked.

"Actually no, you know that new one that's been on the forecourt for the last few weeks…"

"What? That shiny brand spanking _new_ thing!"

Jackson's grin was wide as he nodded his head. "Yep, and it's yours"

"Oh wow, thank you…" he ran up to Jackson and hugged him tightly, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

When their lips parted they walked back into the pub to re-join the party and Aaron retrieved his pint from Cain. "Thanks for the money Cain"

Cain smiled. "No bother mate, spend it wisely"

"I will" he told him then took a sip of the pint as Pearl began tapping him on the shoulder.

"Aaron…Aaron love…" she said trying to get his attention and when she had it she grinned and led him over to the buffet table. "What do you think of the cake? I do hope it's nice…"

Aaron smiled. "What you on about, it always is"

"Oh you're too kind"

Aaron turned as he rolled his eyes, although he couldn't complain really she was a lovely woman. He found Jackson sat over in the corner and made his way over, he sat next to him and got comfortable. He caught his mum and Paddy looking over and they raised their glasses in his direction, he smiled and did the same. Jackson smiled to him. "If you thought a year ago…"

"That this would be my life?"

"Yeah" Jackson answered.

"I'd have laughed and told you to jog on" he chuckled as he looked around the room at his family and friends. "But now I'm happy and earlier I forgot about _him_, I'm happy about that because when I went to visit I told him one day I would…yeah it was brief but it's a start…I have you and them, I love them and I love you, it's all that matters"

Jackson smiled, and took hold of his hand. "I love you too"

Closed doors are everywhere. Especially in homes and pubs, but what is behind those doors is what's important, in this instance a growing young lad who was once subject to intense and horrific violence by one of his own, only to then be saved by the other side of his family. Behind this closed door was a family, a unit of neighbours and friends who loved him and he was safe, that's what mattered.

* * *

**The End**

****Thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed throughout this story, I hope you find this conclusion fitting for this story :) x


End file.
